


The Dark King

by Quaralknight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaralknight/pseuds/Quaralknight
Summary: Shikamaru Nara. Future advisor to Naruto Uzumaki. A lazy genius. Not a first choice for being thrown into a fictional world. But then again, there could be worse options. Sadly being second fiddle isn't the strong suit of a reincarnated man. Who in their right mind would just go along with some half baked story? So lets show everyone that even a lazy genius can become the strongest
Comments: 47
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy.

**Chapter One - Late Night Visit**

Yoshino was smiling. Beaming in fact. All towards their son. She was always a diligent woman who liked getting things done. Worked hard when she was still a ninja and was prompt in her promotion to chunin shortly after she left the academy. Shikaku was more than certain she would have been a jounin by now if she didn't choose to become the matron of his household.

Even then it was a choice that still stumped him. He wouldn't mind if she was still active. Would have preferred it too as it would get her out of the house for a bit.

It would be nice to try and connect with Shikamaru a little.

His son was only five years old yet…

"Oh you're such a good boy Shikamaru. Helping Mommy with the dishes. Do you want some desert afterwards?"

His son barely shook his head. So fixated on the plate in his hands as he scrubbed it methodically in a clockwise motion. There was a murmur, something audible enough to placate his mother. Not that Yoshino would expect anything else. Shikamaru would rather eat tofu and renkon than confections or frozen treats. Birthdays so far had been difficult when he looked at the cake like it was made of poison.

"What about some fruit? I know you like peaches and I bought some at the market today."

Once more he shook his head. Shikamaru set the last plate onto the rack before drying his hands. Then proceeded to wrap and store all the leftovers neatly into containers before placing them into the fridge. Yoshino would put them in his lunch for tomorrow leaving her time to sleep in. Such a thing was strange for them. At least, it used to be. Yoshino would only cook enough for dinner and made sure they finished off what was left. It was Shikamaru that started storing them without any prompting.

At three years old it was a bit bizarre.

"Dear? Why are you just sitting around? You could help too, you know." Yoshino scolded.

Shikaku eyed the clock. It was almost eight. Any time now their guest would arrive. He didn't want to deal with anything else right now. Rather, he wanted to sit and watch Shikamaru. Just soak in his son's unresponsive demeanor. There was something calming about it. Something he couldn't understand. Perhaps a feeling that was best discussed with someone...but even then he doubted anyone of his friends could understand having a son like Shikamaru.

'Fugaku might,' he mused, not taking such thoughts seriously enough to act on them. He would understand but probably would find any levity in it. The man had become more closed off than before. The present circumstances of the village are undoubtedly a reason for it. Anything less than a professional meeting would be acceptable. By the head Uchiha and by his soon to be guest.

"Shikaku are you listening to-eep!"

Yoshino yelped. She turned too fast and knocked over a vase on the counter. One that was given to them by Inoichi's wife, Ume, gave to them. An expensive one that had been in their family for a generation. It happened too fast for him to react. Even more so that he was sitting at the table on the other side of the room.

The height of the counter was three meters. The vase with water and flowers likely weighed 8 pounds. Gravity was a constant 9.8m/s2. Initial velocity was hard to calculate based on visual cues but it was not greater than 1m/s. Time it would take the very fragile porcelain vase to shatter on the ground was roughly 0.78 seconds. Something only a ninja with years of experience and reflexes could catch.

Yet Shikamaru, with neither one of those things, did.

Standing several feet away his son spun around. Hands already formed together, shadow already stretching across the floor, shooting up into a black claw shape and grasping the vase before it reached the ground. Slowly, as silence reigned in the room at this casual display of skill was the vase lifted up and gently placed back onto the counter by the shadow.

"Amazing Shikamaru-chan!" Yoshino cooed. Her exuberance at their son's aptitude for the clan jutsu to be a sign of his brilliance.

Brilliant. He undoubtedly was.

More so than any other member of the clan in living and written memory. There was talk that Shikamaru could graduate early. Within his first year when he started next spring. It was a bit shocking to think his own son could potentially be thrown out into the world when other kids his age were playing with toys and learning to read. He could be proud of that. Would have preferred it too if it meant his son would stay a child for as long as possible.

Shikaku Nara wished wholeheartedly that his son wouldn't face the horrors of the shinobi world before it was too late.

Shikamaru's head tilted as his wife kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go read."

"Okay, I'll bring you some sliced peaches later then."

The moment Shikamaru left the room his wife's switch flipped. How easy it is to not look at the love of your life in the eyes when her's could melt through steel. Sure it was her standard look ninety percent of the time but that didn't make it easier for him to deal with. Arguments with her were like shogi but all his pieces were pawns. Winnable but not without considerable effort, planning and strategy.

Three variables he never could muster up after coming home from his work.

Sadly, he would have to tonight.

"Shikaku! You've been sitting there for hours doing nothing! What's the matter with you?"

On a typical day he could complain about work or tell her about some terrible mission or, the majority of the time just cow his head and apologise. How could he say this without getting her killed? Without raising the village to the ground with her association of mothers? She would do it too. The Hokage had nothing on her.

That's why he loved her.

"Yoshino," he started, standing up. He walked up to her silently, trying to convey his struggles without killing her. "I need to tell you something."

She was startled. Her intuition picked up his mood. "S-Shikaku?"

His eyes bore into hers. Hoping they would convey that pain. "Lord Danzo will be coming here soon. He didn't say why but...Shikamaru is talented and…"

Like a kunai to his stomach he could see the terror explode onto his wife as she realized what he was inferring. "You mean...No. No, I won't allow it. I won't!" She was about to run out, most likely to do something dangerous so he grabbed her arms. "Let go of me Shikaku! You hid this from me! You didn't say a word of it until now! You can't Shikaku! Not him! Not my baby!" She was breaking down into tears. Her body, trembling and shaking. He knew if let go now she would most likely grab Shikamaru and run away.

Most likely for good.

"I swear I won't," he said. "I'll do everything I can to prevent it. I'll beg the Hokage if I have to." His own words seemed to do little to change her breakdown and he couldn't blame her when he himself doubted his chances of success.

When Lord Danzo wanted something he typically got it.

As the second-in-command of the village his word was basically on par with the Hokage himself. A man who took on anyone who he saw had potential to become one of his soldiers on his crusade to make the Leaf Village the sole superpower in the world. No matter their age nor their preference to even becoming a shinobi. It didn't matter to Danzo Shimura.

"Promise me...Promise me Shikaku!" She sobbed as her nails dug into his arms. "Promise me that monster won't take my baby away from me!"

He pulled her in against his chest, holding her tightly. Repeating over and over again that he wouldn't give Shikamaru up. "I swear. I'll use every bit of power I have. No matter what." He lifted her chin up, sealing the promise with a deep kiss. Yoshino's shaking started to settle following it.

*KNOCK! KNOCK!*

Unfortunately that time was now.

Shikaku let out a dull sigh. Holding his wife for a few moments longer. This was not going to be an easy conversation. But it would be a conversation. Shikaku wouldn't let Danzo dictate to him what his son's future would be. Depending how tonight went he may be the one who takes Shikamaru and runs.

A last resort if ever there was one.

His wife stood behind him as they opened the door. Like their worst imaginations Lord Danzo stood there in all his cold stoicism. Half his body covered in bandages and a firm grip on his cane. The man walked around like he was the most handsome man in the world. Such debilitating injuries would have sent a lesser man into a depressed spiral.

At his sides were his bodyguards. He eyed them, standing silently and motionless. Like their bodies were just going through the motions. Dangerous men that made Shikaku glad they were part of the Leaf village. He wouldn't berate them for a lack of skill. All members of the Foundation were skilled.

It was everything else that made him so vehemently against Shikamaru joining.

Yoshino held the back of his arm, squeezing it uncomfortably.

"Lord Danzo, good evening," Shikaku greeted, bowing his head. "Please, welcome to our home."

"That will not be necessary. Let's make this as short as possible. Have your son meet me tomorrow at my residence. The Foundation will begin his training immediately to start harnessing his true potential."

There it was.

The hammer dropped on their heads without any chance for recourse.

Yoshino's nails drew blood.

"I'm sorry Lord Danzo but I won't allow Shikamaru to join your Root Anbu."

There was a jerk from his bodyguards. Loyalty ingrained into them as part of their training. A moment of doubt as to whether they would attack or not crossed his mind. Such a thing was unthinkable but...A true shinobi was prepared for all eventualities.

Danzo stood for a moment. His lone eye narrowing dangerously at his bold declaration. "I don't need to tell you, of all people, that this is not a request, it's an order."

He didn't reply. Just held the war hawk's gaze and stood his ground. The Nara clan may not be the most prominent in the village nor the strongest but they wouldn't back down when one of their herd was being threatened. Such was their way.

"Honey, why don't you go get those peach slices for Shikamaru. Allow me to entertain our guests. I'll come by after and tuck Shikamaru in."

She was clearly reluctant but knowing Shikamaru would need one of them close by, Yoshino agreed. Stepping quickly to go find their son. If something did happen tonight then he would feel more at ease with her nearby. Honestly, he knew his wife and son would be better off without him. Even if he died they would be alright so long as they had each other.

Before then he would shut this cold hearted man down.

"If I have to go appeal to the Hokage, then I will," Shikaku threatened. "I will stake the reputation of my clan on this."

"Hmm, perhaps I will take you up on your hospitality then. Let us discuss this and I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement."

Shikaku nodded, gesturing him to follow. They moved to his sitting room where he typically played shogi. A place where he felt comfortable and effectively more confident. It wouldn't actually give him any discernible advantage but a mental shift in the battlefield could affect the outcome. This was his home turf. His castle where he was a Gold General.

He would play this out to protect Shikamaru.

Taking his spot on his favourite cushion, Danzo similarly did with the other adjacent to him. The two guards knelt, one of their fists planted on the floor and heads lowered. Like lap dogs that would spring up at a moment's notice at the beck and call of their owner. It was difficult at times seeing such an archaic devotion to a single person.

Sure, most held such a feeling for the Hokage, but that was spread out to include the village and its people. Shikaku had seen all too often the ever increasing demands and sacrifices required of all shinobi of the village since the Nine Tails attack five years ago and the tragic death of the Fourth Hokage. Much of the village's systems and structures had been updated. Updated, being a term to describe some questionable activity by some of the elders.

Not that he could do anything about it without compromising the stability of the entire village.

But keeping his son from becoming a tin soldier wasn't a matter that would compromise the village. This was just a whim of an old man who never had children of his own and had no problem sacrificing others if it meant the village was strong.

"I'll be up front about this Lord Danzo, my son hasn't even joined the academy yet. So I don't see how you can order me to give him up when he isn't under your jurisdiction."

"No but each clan must do it's part to support the village. Everyone that possesses a forbidden jutsu must submit a candidate. Even the Uchiha and the Yamanaka clan has sent someone to enlist. Foregoing the fact he is your son, every report i've received has told of a prodigy unlike any other before him. Such a recruit, with proper guidance could become invaluable to the Hidden Leaf."

Shikaku frowned. Something wasn't adding up and it didn't take a genius to see the glaring hole in Danzo's reasoning. "Yes, as you say, but didn't we of the Nara clan already send you a candidate? Is Shumo not a member of the Foundation still?"

"That is true. Sadly he wasn't able to make it through the training. His first mission ended in his death." Danzo replied monotonously. "He had potential but it wasn't enough to meet our standards. That is why I'm ordering for the Nara clan to submit a new candidate."

"So you get one of our members killed and now you want me to just hand over my son! You think that gives you the right to order me!" This was unbelievable. The gall of him to ask for such a thing when one of his family was dead! He would go to the Hokage about this without a doubt!

Danzo was unfazed by his outburst. Even chiding him for it. "There is no need for such an emotional outburst, Shikaku. It's unbecoming of someone of your rank. You don't seem to understand the potential your son has. I dare say it's greater than any shinobi this village has ever seen. He could someday become someone who becomes a pillar that supports the great tree."

"Shikamaru is not some tool for you to use!"

"I beg to differ. He's more talented than you know, it seems. So why don't we ask him personally." The old bastard's head turned towards the door. On the other side was the shadowed outline of his son. He slid open the door revealing himself holding a plate of peach slices.

"Shikamaru…"

"Dad," his son acknowledged. Shikamaru always seemed so disinterested in anything around him. He never cried or yelled. Never argued with his mother or through tantrums when something was unfair. Yet, he was also diligent and took direction well. More discipline than he had as a child. So besides learning about ninja abilities and reading he would assume his son was the most apathetic person on the planet.

Shikmaru took a bite out of a peach slice as he strode across the room, cutting in front of both sides. He sat against the wall, lazily leaning while he pulled out a scroll from his little pouch. "Mom seems upset. I was going to advise you to up your usual ass kissing to apologize," his black eyes shifted to their guests, "but it seems you're not totally at fault this time."

A little caught off guard, Shikaku coughed, trying to brush off how casually his son talked about his routine with Yoshino. He had to hand it to his son, he could command a room and seemed to ignore tense situations like bad lectures. If he wasn't a cute kid most have called it having a bad personality or just not giving a shit.

"Shikamaru, let me introduce you to-"

"-Danzo Shimura. Leader of the Foundation and the Root Anbu. Ya, I'm aware of who he is."

"Shikamaru?" More than a little shocked, he saw that Danzo was smiling at this sudden revelation. There was something he was missing. His son was brilliant, true, but Danzo's role was ambiguous in the village. Mainly to those who weren't at least a jounin in rank. Most just thought him to be an influential elder with a high degree of authority. His role within the village hierarchy with his separate branch of ninja wasn't known.

"Impressive, child. I assume you know why I'm here then. Starting tomorrow you will begin your training to be part of the Leaf villages prominent Anbu forces. "

His son looked at the aged ninja for a moment, his tiny eyebrows quirking up. He then turned back to face him with a look of disappointment in his eyes. What followed could only be described as a child's willful ignorance. The old saying that children will say the darndest things because they didn't know any better came to mind. There was no build up. No hesitation. Just plain and direct words.

Shimamaru hooked his thumb. "Ya see dad this is what happens when you leave food out. The vermin come in and infest the place."

Danzo's mood shifted from mild amusement back to his cold demeanor. Any patience the man had looked like it evaporated with his son's insult.

" _Do not be so conceited in thinking you have power, boy. You may have learned the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu but it doesn't mean you have any choice in this matter. I'll be sure to discipline that tongue of yours first._ "

'Fourth Hokage's Jutsu?'

Shikamaru didn't even flinch as Danzo's bodyguards looked ready to haul him away. In fact he just smiled. "There is no need for such an emotional outburst, Danzo. It's unbecoming of someone of your rank. I can see you don't practice what you preach huh? Two faced and a hypocrite. No wonder the Second Hokage didn't pick you as his successor. At least the Third tries to stand by his ideals, whether you agree with them or not."

Gaping. Shikaku's mouth hung open as he watched on wordlessly as his five year old son just insulted the sixty year old veteran with the most shameless display of ironic rhetoric that Danzo liked to spew out. To his son's credit the man looked like he was ready to explode. His guards already had their hands on their swords.

"But it's ironic that you mention my tongue. You see I met a guy not not long ago who had a strange seal on his. Quite the doozy to figure out but I was persistent…well, I guess you can have this back."

From behind his back Shikamaru pulled out a white face mask. Red and green markings on its sleek exterior. With a loud thud, his son tossed it in front of Danzo.

All four of them stilled.

Staring wide eyed at the boy who was having difficulty eating because the peach slices were a little too thick for his baby teeth.

Then, as if to deny Danzo a chance to comment, his son ripped off a piece of the scroll he was reading. On the back he began to write something down. Shikaku couldn't see what it was. Hell, he was trying to wrap his head around all of this. As far as he could pick up from the conversation and the events unfolding in front of him this was what happened;

'Danzo's Root Anbu had been watching Shikamaru. They reported and saw him perform a jutsu that the Fourth Hokage used. Shikamaru caught on to them and captured one. He then managed to remove the curse seal that kept the Foundation members from revealing secrets of the organization. Now Shikamaru is aware of just what role Danzo plays in the village.'

His speculation on this seemed too extreme to believe. Yet, taken altogether it was the only logical explanation. Shikamaru's skill with their hidden jutsu already rivaled many of the chunin in the Nara clan. It was like he was born capable of doing it. That was a key reason why many of the members were so keen on protecting him.

Such skill invited conflict.

"Here, just in case you thought I was bluffing," Shikamaru said, passing the slip of paper.

Danzo's eye cast it's gaze upon it for only a moment before crumpling in up. The man looked blood thirsty now. Forget his bodyguards, the Nara head thought the village's second-in-command was going to kill his child with his one arm good arm. Never in the years he had been a shinobi had he ever seen such a look of intense hatred on Danzo's face. As far as Shikaku knew the man was born with a face of stoicism.

"I'm assuming you killed one of my men then? Killing a Leaf shinobi is a crime of the highest order! You know I can have you executed for that!"

"Wait! You can't just decide that!" Shikaku yelled, realizing that was something that even the Hokage would have a hard time pardoning.

"I can! This has turned into Foundation business! What you want now doesn't matter anymore Shikaku! Get in our way and you'll face the same!"

Panicking rising now as weapons were being drawn. He moved to use his _Shadow Possession Jutsu_ to hold them while his son ran. He could use them to strike Danzo from behind, forcing them to withdraw to get him medical help. If the Foundation were out for blood then they would most likely get it. If he had to sacrifice himself to save Shikamaru then so be it.

" _Just relax Dad. I'm not going anywhere."_

He froze. His body didn't respond as he felt something grip his body. A familiar tug at his feet came from across the room. Shadows shooting out like threads from where his son sat. It was the _Shadow Paralysis Jutsu_. Without hand signs his son had locked him and their three aggressors to their spots.

"You didn't let me finish Danzo. I didn't kill your guy. Even if I did, you don't really care one whit about it. He was watching me on our clan's territorial boundaries. When I captured him I thought he was a spy so I wanted answers from him. After he got loose, he slipped and fell off a cliff." Shikamaru's smile turned from cute to smug. Mocking Danzo once again for his hubris. " _I'm sure he had a ton of potential too, but I guess it was another matter of someone not meeting your standards, right? So what does it matter?"_

His son stood up. Standing as tall as one could for his age as he stood in front of the Foundation Leader. The shadows wrapping around his tiny legs like they were alive. With his left hand he gripped Danzo's dark hair.

" _Let me get this through your thick skull of yours. I'm not as tolerant as the Third Hokage. I don't care about your position or your authority. That goes double for your fancy eye and the cells you have grafted to your body. If you cross me or my family, you'll find every bit of information I gathered on you and your little band of traitors morons on every street corner in every town within the Land of Fire. Forget your ambition of becoming Hokage. You'll be lucky not to have your head in a box by sundown."_

Shikamaru held his other hand out. His palm flat as chakra surged. In the center was a tiny sphere. Only larger than a marble by a few inches. Despite being a far reach from its normal size the glow and intensity made it no less intimidating. Probably even more so as Shikamaru held it up to Danzo's visible eye.

" _Don't take my threat lightly. I'm half tempted to release it all regardless of the fallout. Call it my naivety for being a decent human being. So tread carefully, because I will be watching._ _You may live in shadows and darkness but I actually control them._ _So much as look at someone I care about wrong and I will personally make you eat this. Do you understand?"_

The constriction on the jutsu loosened enough for them to move slightly. Their feet were still firmly stuck. Shikaku watched with awe as Danzo's guards lowered their weapons, not willing to risk his son's threat.

Danzo's face tightened. Teeth grinding together to the point where his response was bit out with the utmost venom. "I...I understand. You're free to do as you wish."

"Good." Shikmaru said, lowering his tiny _Rasengan_. "Now leave and never haunt us with your presence again. _Don't consider that a request but an order._ " He added, throwing in one last insult.

Wordlessly they complied. Danzo's bodyguards gripped their masters' shoulders. Flickering away with such speed it may have set a record for running away. They were gone. Like a bad dream.

Yet, it happened.

The candles had gone out, leaving the two of them in darkness. Only the glow of the moon casting any light. Shikaku stared at his son's back, trying to muster up something to say. What could he say? How should he feel? He was someone who prided himself on staying calm and collected no matter what. That was the bare minimum requirement for a battlefield commander. It's what his comrades needed to turn to when things went to hell.

But he floundered. His emotions got the better of him because he was trying to protect his family. Danzo had him dead to rights and nothing less than a political upheaval with the Hokage could have changed the outcome. Something he doubted would have worked regardless of his position.

Yet Shikamaru stopped Danzo cold.

His son was still an infant. Someone who managed to succeed in this impossible situation because of his unnatural gifts. Shikamaru looked down onto the Shinobi of darkness and scoffed. With prestigious skill that was anything but an idle threat that would surely unravel a lifetime of what Danzo achieved.

Shikamaru found the man's weakness and exploited it.

Like a real shinobi.

Shikaku should have been proud of this. Happy that his family wouldn't fall apart. Relieved that this had an outcome which could be seen as remotely amicable.

He did feel all of those and then some.

Yet, a small part of Shikaku Nara, war veteran and Jounin Commander, felt fear. Fear of his own child. He didn't know where it came from. Deep inside his stomach every instinct he had made him afraid.

"You should go see mom. Tell her you managed to convince Danzo to back off."

"Ah...that's...for the best."

Shikamaru reached into his pouch, pulling out a small sealed container. He scooped up all the remaining peaches and placed them inside. They were held out towards him. An expecting look on his son's face.

"Leftovers. For your lunch tomorrow."

"Ah," he grunted, trying to form words. His own speculations and quandaries of what he just witnessed still etched into his mind.

"I'm going to bed now. Night Dad."

Forcing up his courage he managed to ask one question. A question he never asked his son with such interest. Why would he when Shikamaru was so young?

"Shikamaru. Do you want to become a shinobi?"

His son paused at the threshold. Frowning for a moment before turning to face him.

"I'd rather not. I'm not too keen on becoming a soldier. In this and every other world it will always be those with money who have the final say. The Will of Fire doesn't keep our economy running and it's people fed. So this may not be what you want to hear but I'd rather become wealthy and retire before I turn thirteen." The faintest of smiles graced Shikmaru's lips. "Any other job seems like such a drag."

As the door slid shut it left Shikaku with another sense of disbelief. To show such unbelievable potential then to say it he would rather do nothing with it because doing so would be a pain in the ass. Yes, that much he understood. He had thought so strongly that he was like his mother.

Diligent and determined to work hard.

It turns out the two of them were more alike afterall.


	2. Chapter Two - Party Arc: New Priorities

Chapter Two - Party Arc: New Priorities

"Happy birthday~! Congratulations~!"

I wanted nothing more than to die for the second time at this moment.

Poppers and streamers flew everywhere as all the guests cheered and congratulated us. Turning six didn't seem like such an amazing milestone. Rather, it was kind of dull to someone who lived to the ripe age of thirty two like myself. Struck down in the prime of...burgeoning middle age by...well, I was still trying to figure that out. All I knew was I either in some sort of insane coma or Kishimoto was some sort of angel that prompted his story as a hint for the afterlife.

Becoming Shikamaru Nara though…

Well six years just didn't feel like enough time to fully adapt to this new reality yet. Especially when things were just tits in my old life.

I had a girl that I was finally getting serious about.

High paying jobs coming in and an enjoyable side gig playing concerts.

On the road most of the time but had a pretty sweet bus.

I was in good shape and in great health…Although, I've never been to a doctor for anything other than a busted lip or cracked bones.

For all I knew I could have died of some terminal illness I never had checked out.

Health care was just so damn expensive.

Thanks Obama.

Having that all taken away from me to be dumped into this fresh nightmare came with it's ups and downs. Big fan of the series. I dug the whole ninjas and samurai genre. Anything with sweet ass combat really. Nothing beat eating cereal and watching cartoons on the road. Ending was kind of a let down, but all in all it wasn't like I had any say in the story. Now, it appears, I have the chance to not only live the entire story but make changes to it as well. A part that played into the fact that every birthday I only reiterated this reality that I wasn't going home.

I was stuck here, in a fictional world that wasn't some crudely drawn story but an honest to goodness, three dimensional, flesh and blood world just like that of my own. The known characters were more realistic and had depth that some animated show could never give justice to. The creases and subtle twitches in faces. The rising and falling of their chest as they breathed. Five senses in the body that connected myself to all of this didn't fail to capture just how much this was going to suck trying to adapt.

"Come on you two! Blow out the candles!" Yoshino, my, or rather, Shikamaru's mom, shouted.

Yes there were two cakes out on the table. One for me and one for the not so titular Ino Yamanaka. Our birthdays were apart by a single day. So, like last year and every year we've been alive since then, we've shared a party as a means to keep things simple. So along with the Akimichi, there were three clans and a sizable number of members from each that came and celebrated this mundane event.

That wasn't a problem I had with it though. Hell, it even saved me from suffering through two parties instead of one. It was just a pain in the ass that the members of the Nara clan started turning it into a spectacle after witnessing my abilities. I had just managed to grab physical objects with my shadow and saved Ino's cake from falling flat on the ground two years ago.

Since then my already twisted life got even more turned upside down.

Last year they wanted to see if I could cut my own cake with a knife being held with shadows. A simple but draining feat. Also time consuming and a pain in the ass as they cheered me on. So knowing what was coming this year I opted for a flashy but swift strategy. I blew out the candles - something I really hated because the little pieces of wax only reminded me of the cigarettes I couldn't get my hands on. Then with my hands moving into a hand seal, the shadows began to move. I could probably do it without one but it was best not to show any more talent than I already had.

Keep a few aces close to my chest.

Never know when someone would try to stiff me.

Such things had only brought me more annoying problems sadly. Certainly close shaves with some disreputable antagonists.

Plus I was getting a little sick of the Nara suffocating me with their praise and attention.

They hadn't even seen me play a guitar yet.

Far as I was concerned they were rather easy to please.

" **Shadow Weaving Jutsu** ," I muttered under my breath. I felt my feet tense as a slight tug from the energy inside of me pushed out. Chakra had been surprisingly easy to control. It didn't seem to have anything to do with my amount. Rather, it was like gaining another sense. There was a sensitivity to it that I couldn't really explain. I thought it was like a blind person, being able to see for the first time after living without it for decades.

That sensitivity to it made me more aware of just how much I was using and in what amounts. Mainly though, the fact that my chakra felt warm. When it moved it felt warmer as when it shifted to different places on my body. When I figured that out, tapping into it and controlling it's movements became easy. The jutsu's the Nara clan used were simple and played well with my...imaginative mind.

So while I was barely able to walk, many saw my use in the Shadow Possession jutsu as some sort of sign of being a prodigy. Not even fathoming it was the case of a grown ass man with a masters degree using deductive reasoning and experimenting because I, as an infant, had nothing better to do.

"Incredible! So much growth since last year!" Someone from the crowd blurted out among the many other gawkers.

Tools. The whole lot of them. Can't realize how basic this crap is.

My shadows moved to lift up the plates around the table, placing them in rows. Not needing a knife as my jutsu cut the cake even into small pieces before lifting them up and placing them on each plate. It didn't take more than a minute, the amount of energy it required was minimal, and most importantly didn't need to have any of it myself.

Not that I disliked cake or anything, it was just any party with the Akimichi was not one where people ate lightly.

"Shi-ka-maru!"

I turned to the bubbly little blonde girl next to me. Ino Yamanaka, like a lot of runts her age, went through a phase of unbridled selfishness and attention seeking. The kids of this world seemed to go through mental development faster than on Earth. I figured it was some shit they put in the drinking water. But that didn't change all that much for a certain range of childhood. Ino was upset. Her spotlight was taken by my demonstration of jutsu prowess so she had tears forming in the corner of her eyes and face was quickly becoming red.

A tantrum. This is why I hadn't talked about having kids with my girlfriend yet. Granted, I probably would've been married with one on the way by now. Something I wouldn't have to deal with for another fifteen to twenty years from now as Shikamaru Nara.

This reincarnation thing had it's ups at times.

Expecting this, I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out a small box. I honestly didn't care for getting presents. As an adult when you wanted something you could just go out and get it. Getting birthday gifts as an adult was more a game of whether it was something the person receiving it didn't know they needed it. Anything less and it collects dust, gets returned, or, worst of all, gets regifted.

"Take it, so no tears today. Spent a bit of scratch on it."

"Okay!" She happily chirped, mood shifting a visible 180 degrees. Snatching it out of my hands she tore through the wrappings. I didn't bother sticking around long enough to hear here giddy laughs of happiness. It was a studded hairpin she wouldn't shut up about. Getting the money for it was a chore - literally. Going back to getting an allowance…these were dark times.

I was the one who felt like throwing a tantrum every week.

Fucking wanted to blow my brains out some days.

"That was incredible Shikamaru. You'll definitely be a great shinobi one day," a male member of the Yamanaka said to him.

"I have no doubt you'll surpass your father well before you're his age," another man spoke.

"Of course! Shikmaru is the pride of our clan! I wouldn't be surprised if he someday becomes the Hokage!" An older cousin boasted.

Don't these morons have someone else to bother?

Sadly, I was stuck being rather contained at these events. My usual tolerance for this ass kissing crap was toned down by miles. Skilled individuals always held attention from others - I would admit that. It was just they always seemed to lay it on thick with the damn expectations. Their thought process was that if someone so young is skilled then it will carry forward as they get older. That wasn't always the case though. In my opinion, going off my knowledge of the series, Kakashi was an early bloomer that plateaued after he reached his prime. After that he leaned heavily on his years of experience rather than any noticeable improvement in his skills.

Not that there was anything wrong with that.

Men of experience were twice as good as men with money.

I, on the other hand, was not too keen on going through the motions of Shikamaru's life. Oh sure, I could tell myself there was a purpose for me being here. Some omnipotent being or divine power making this all shit happen. This seemed too random and extreme to be any such thing. All I knew was that I had the knowledge of this world's future and the power to do what I wished.

That was what was keeping me going.

It was like knowing the lottery numbers or the day you're going to die.

Priceless.

That was more than what I had in my old life. So for the past six years I've formulated my strategy. Going through every bit of lore I could remember. Coming up with something feasible and achievable within a short amount of time. Techniques and skills that could tear apart any tool in a flak jacket. Unlike those monsters with Tailed Beasts and special eyes, I had a method that could make myself even stronger. All it required was meeting three steps and more research.

Something I had less time to do recently because of this extra attention.

I eyed his Shikaku off in the corner. There seemed like an intense discussion going on with Inochi Yamanaka and Choza Akimichi. The expressions on their faces showed irritation while Shikaku's showed an almost tired complexion.'Dad' and I hadn't spoken much recently. That incident with Danzo a few months ago strained something between them. Normally the man was busy with work and aloof at home.

Yoshino had the man's balls in a vice on top of that.

What little time I did see of him vanished in a puff of smoke.

The whole thing had been hard enough to get through. I had bluffed Danzo by saying I undid one of his members' curse seals. I hadn't the skill to do that yet but did wind up having to kill one of them in a rather spectacular fashion. Turned out to be a good measure for these superpowers I gained coming here. The Root Anbu had all but tried to take me while I trained. Out of desperation and the dumbass underestimated me so it wasn't difficult to take his mask and toss his useless corpse over a cliff.

After that it was a simple means of writing down the heinous crap Danzo had pulled in the story. Recalling things like experimentations, his dealing with Orochimaru, and even trying to kill the Hokage. Making the bastard think that I was indeed some sort of sealing master. In this case it was a moment where I had to fake till I make it. Being overestimated by someone conniving like Danzo would make him hesitate.

For the time being anyway.

Such a man wouldn't sit idly knowing someone knew his dirty secrets.

I had taken the shadow jutsu of the Nara clan past it's known limits - even created an S-rank in the process - but that wasn't close enough! To thrive in this world I needed to complete my three steps quickly. The first, ironically, was being a master of sealing and fuinjutsu. The Nara had a sizable collection of just about every field of the ninja arts. Most just opted to use the clan's jutsu and didn't use any of these extra materials. Their loss and my gain.

"I train hard. That's all there is to it," I said cutting into the ever growing praise. Being this unnaturally polite made me want to puke. Since my encounter with Danzo I had basically trained himself every moment I was able to. Like a man obsessed to the point of breaking. "Thank you all for attending, if you'll excuse me I need to speak with my father." Quickly strutting through the crowd I moved to see what mess the Nara leader got himself into this time. They spotted me approaching. They were quick to praise him now, like a lot of the shinobi I had seen so far.

Choza was the first to greet him. A very boisterous voice one would expect from a man of his size. "Ah Shikamaru! How are you? Are you enjoying your birthday?"

"It's fine thanks," I quickly replied before turning to Shikaku. "So...Dad, are you in trouble again? Do I need to get Mom?"

Shikaku rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Even if they were awkward around each other, the man should have enough sense to know I was bailing him out. Trying to diffuse the argument the three were clearly having. How the man functioned as some sort of military commander puzzled me sometimes.

"No...it's nothing you need to worry about Shikamaru."

Inoichi grunted. "He's gifted, Shikaku. Coddling him won't help matters. It certainly won't help us come to an agreement on this."

Ah, now I understood.

They were arguing about me. Rather, they were discussing my future. Like all the other kiss-asses around here. Now that I was six years old I was supposed to be entering the academy in a month. The semester would start at the end of October. I had already told Shikaku and Yoshino that I didn't want to go and would rather do something else...The most preferable options, strangely enough, was to become a politician. They had an older relative named Enchū Nara who was already serving as a diplomat. The man already approached both Shikaku and Yoshino about it, saying it would be a good opportunity for me.

Personally, I really didn't care. Being a politician would get me closer to better information. My training in ninja arts was something I didn't need help with. Better understanding the nuances to this world though was something I could get a better grasp of rubbing shoulders with the more influential people in the capitol.

Yes, I would go back to the mundane life of bureaucracy to get ahead.

"We already decided to let Shimamaru choose his own path," Shikaku argued, looking a little more firm now that he was standing here. "It's his choice not to become a shinobi."

Both men now looked at me with a serious gaze. Probing to see if such an absurd choice was actually true.

I shrugged. "What can I say? I can be a shrewd negotiator. So why not use those skills?"

"Yes but it seems your skills in ninjutsu are much greater," Inoichi said. "Wouldn't you rather develop those skills alongside Ino and Choji at the academy?"

Choza nodded, adding to this. "You know they were both excited to hear they would be going with you. They have been training hard in order to catch up to you."

Pieces were quickly forming. These two seemed to be wearing their intentions on their sleeves. Maybe if I hadn't come here for another ten years I may have understood. Sadly, the woes of a parent weren't something I particularly cared about. Even less so when it came to traditions that were as irrelevant to me as sitting down to take a piss.

I cocked an eyebrow at the blonde man. Opting to shut them down harshly to get this point across. "I didn't realize that the relationship between the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clans was so bad that they needed me to attend the academy. If Ino and Choji need me to babysit them while they train to become shinobi I'd advise looking elsewhere or letting them choose their futures as well."

Both of them recoiled as if they had been slapped. I could hear Shikaku groan knowing full well this wouldn't ease tensions on this matter. This wasn't really a big deal altogether. The three clans had been allies since before they joined the village. It's not like anything would change if they weren't on the same team. They were just putting too much stock in the Ino-Shika-Cho formation.

Which, apparently, they did.

"It's not that," Inoichi defended. "Our fathers and the three of us were on the same team after the academy. The moniker that our teamwork gave us helped solidify our clans positions in the Leaf Village. Even winning battles that were all but hopeless. It's a tradition and pledge between the three clans that holds since the times of the warring states."

"So what you're telling me is that you want me to uproot my entire life plans to recreate a formation that is already well known to the Villages enemies because it makes us look good to our allies? On top of which doesn't help the fact that Ino and Choji will never catch up to me in terms of skill even if I spent my days sitting on my butt and twiddled my thumbs? Am I understanding correctly?"

"Oh Shikamaru…" Shikaku groaned, palming his face at the sight of his two best friends steadily becoming more irritated by my candid remarks.

"Don't be mad at the boy," a gruff voice cut in before Inoichi opened his mouth. "Special children must be given special challenges in order to develop." The crowd moved out of the way for the group of three approaching them. The one who spoke had the armband of the Village Police Force on his shoulder. It was Fugaku Uchiha with both his sons at his side.

All eyes were on them. A tenseness at their presence. From my knowledge Itachi would massacre his clan in roughly two years. The infamous character looked passive and small compared to his overbearing father. It must mean that tensions were still rising between the Uchiha and the rest of the village.

"Fugaku," Shikaku greeted. "You made it I see. Kind of late though. The suns almost set."

"My apologies. The clan was holding meetings that went on too long. I would have sent my sons on ahead but Itachi was being evaluated for the Anbu." He explained hastily. His words laced with an obvious undertone of pride.

"An Anbu at the age of eleven, you certainly are a prodigy young man," Choza said.

"Indeed. You must be proud of your son, Fugaku," Shukaku added.

The Uchiha head smiled. "I am. Itachi is one of a kind. No other has come close to his skill for someone his age." The man's dark eyes then shifted to me. "At least, that used to be the case. I hear your son is something of a prodigy too."

"More than you realize," I said in a hushed tone. "I'm Shikamaru Nara. Thank you for attending my birthday party."

"Yes, congratulations. These are my sons." Fugaku guestered both to step forward.

"Greetings, I am Itachi Uchiha," the boy bowed in greeting. "I thank you for inviting us to your party."

My appraisal of the kid was not a nice one. Looked like he was holding in a shit. Seemed the type to twitch at every little thing too. Alert, with a sense of tiredness I had seen from many during my short stint as a marine. Guess I shouldn't be all that shocked that a child soldier trained to become one since he could barely walk had such a shitty disposition.

"You'll have to save your thanks for Ino on that. She seems to have a thing for your little brother here so I have no doubt she begged Inoichi here to invite you."

The man in question flounder. "Er...um...well…"

"Just so," my eyes then met the more annoyed stare from the younger Uchiha. Sasuke was glaring at me with a pout on his lips. Still a stupid brat. Knowhere close to the tool he was during the show. Once again that center of attention kids craved was always present. He was standing just behind his brother's leg, holding two small boxes. "I've already met Sasuke."

"Hn!" The brat snuffed his head at me.

"Sasuke, your being rude," Fugaku chided. "An Uchiha does not act in this manner."

The whip cracked and the little six year old folded under his father's disapproval. I was handed a small box by the small Uchiha. "Thanks for inviting me," he grumbled.

"You know Sasuke, it seems the other kids are playing inside right now. Why don't you go play as well," Shikaku offered.

"I'm sorry but we can't stay long," Fugaku said, squatting low to meet me at eye level. "Sasuke here turned six two months ago, he'll be attending the academy in a month as well."

"I'm sure they'll become good friends," Shikaku blurted out, most likely trying to avoid bringing up the conversation from earlier.

"Instead of friends, I would rather your son be a rival that helps spur Sasuke to become stronger. While they may not have the same potential as Itachi, I'm sure both of them can reach far if they work at it," Fugaku stated. His not so subtle jab at both me and his youngest son being inferior to the pasty faced bleeding heart that was barely hiding his discomfort at those words.

This was the same stupid fuck that helped drive his son into a corner with his plans for a coup. A child, barely the age of a teenager to commit mass murder because of mental scars that he helped develop. It infuriated me to no end that this man could stand there trying to do the same to his other son.

I really wanted to put this piece of shit in his place.

Why couldn't I? Nothing was stopping me. I had wanted to change things since I was here anyway. Not wanting to play the idle observer. While Danzo was held at bay, pushing against him on the massacre was still a toss up. If I intervened at the right time I could stop it from happening. But then things may shift beyond my ability to predict the plot of events. It may have sounded a bit contradictory to only change things a certain amount, however, in this world or any other, knowledge was power.

_Sadly his thoughts and actions didn't coincide in this case. A fact he would regret many times in the future._

"Ha! I didn't know the leader of the Uchiha had his head so far up his ass," I bit out a laugh at those words. The adults all flinching from how venomous and crude it sounded. Totally out of place from the placid and unresponsive child they had seen. Getting attention for being a prodigy was stuffy and annoying. I wouldn't deny that. But this asshole had the nerve to insult me! During my own birthday party! This party certainly blew. Couldn't drink or smoke. Had a dick the size of a crayola so I doubted there was a real woman who would be into that.

But some asshole talking shit? Wanting to start a fight?

Now that was becoming a party I could enjoy.

Mind now changed, my priority now was to humble this pompous asshole and shut his coup d'etat plans down, permanently. "You can take offense to this if you like but I wouldn't consider either of them rivals even if they both mastered a thousand different jutsu. Those eyes of yours must come at the cost of being blinded to reality seeing neither of these two could even come close to me in skill."

I pointed the elder brother.

"Especially that one." I stared hard into Itachi, his black eyes widening as I bore my critical gaze over the squirming eleven year old. The boy had good instincts. He knew when someone had a clear advantage over him yet still tried to remain calm.

I took a sharp step forward, making the Uchiha take a cautious step back.

"I can't see it. How are you considered a prodigy? To be honest, you look empty inside. A shell of a person. A frightened child. You show all the signs of it. Like an open book. You killed someone when you were way too young. Lost someone you considered a friend. Each event pushed you until you felt disgusted with being a shinobi. Even hating your own clan. _From how you were raised I wouldn't have put it past you that you've tried to kill yourself at least once but backed out do to fear before you went through with it._ "

"You! What nonsense are you spouting!" Fugaku raged. He stood over him with a menacing aura. "There's no way that Itachi would do something so-"

"How...How did you know? I never...Ah!" The boy gasped, taking several steps back. He looked like he was in shock at having such a dark secret exposed. When the young Uchiha saw the knowing look on my face, he quickly realized what had just happened. The words that weren't meant to mock or insult him, but to block his path as a ninja.

Permanently.

Just like that I had just completely changed Itachi Uchiha's fate.

Whispers and gasps from eavesdroppers resounded as my hidden knowledge of Itachi's past seemed to be dead on.

The Uchiha head's expression now mirrored that of his prodigal son. As much as one would want to deny this bombshell it was staring them in the face. "Itachi? No. No it can't be! Those things can't be..."

Itachi only hung his head in silence. Not responding or denying anything. The young Uchiha had been caught off guard by my knowledge of his secrets. He probably never expected that someone like me - a complete stranger - would just say them aloud like that. So out of nowhere, in a place he should have felt secure.

I smiled at the boy's mistake.

Inochi coughed into his hand, trying to get everyone's attention. "Fugaku...I hate to tell you the obvious but it seems that your son has been keeping mental issues from you and your wife. I'm sorry but such things need to be reported to the Hokage. Your son's chances at becoming an Anbu now are…"

"Shut up! I already know!" The man growled. Sharingan blazing now, Fugaku was emitting nothing but blood lust and scorn at me. Had I not been in the middle of the Akimichi courtyard surrounded by two hundred plus ninja then I might actually feel worried. The man knew his clan's relationship with the village was rocky at best. So reigning in his clear intention to slaughter the one who just cost him a link towards spying on the Hokage was his only option.

Sasuke on the other hand.

"Hey you loser! How dare you say those things about my older brother!" The little six year old shouted, grabbing my collar.

I smiled at how easy this was. Now I just needed to humble them a little more and the Uchiha problem would be shut down. "What? I only made guesses based on circumstantial evidence. I'm just as surprised that any of it was true. So if it'll make your idiot father happy I'll be more than willing to be your rival to make up for. How about you and I spar right now? Help make this party more interesting and will give you the chance to show off these amazing skills you seem to possess." This offer wasn't directed solely at Sasuke, but also his older brother and Fugaku.

Shikaku knelt at my side, squeezing my shoulder. Whispering into my ear. "Shikamaru, there's more going on here isn't there? Just like with Danzo."

I shrugged. Not caring if I was heard or not. "Who knows? I'm just curious to see just how strong the fabled Sharingan is. I'm starting to think it's just some scare tactic for the other shinobi villages."

"Fine then! If you want to test your mettle against the Uchiha, you arrogant child, then you'll get to see it first hand!" Fugaku turned to the crowd. "Make space! We're going to see how the Nara prodigy does against my sons!"

There were skeptical looks coming from the crowd. Many appear none too keen to go along with this. Itachi, for all his issues was still a chunin with the skills that went well beyond that. Sadly, I was already aware of what they were. Strategies were already forming in my mind on how to nullify them completely. While I may not have the IQ of Shikamaru Nara, I was no less capable when it came to strategy.

Adding my unnatural attitude with chakra and there was no comparison. A fact I was going to reveal to everyone here.

They thought I was some prodigy? Ha! These tools were about to bear witness to a freakin god!

In the back of my mind though, there were different thoughts calling me out for this.

I knew this would only be a pain in the ass for me later. Sometimes I was such an idiot for letting his feelings get away from me. But idiots needed to be put in their place. Three idiots in this case for broadly different reasons.

Nothing I could do about it now. Things had already changed. Itachi wouldn't be part of the Anbu now. Whether that helped or not would depend on this fight.


	3. Chapter Three -  Party Arc: Uncomfortable Truths

Chapter Three - Party Arc: Uncomfortable Truths

Fugaku was livid. No, he was downright furious! With just a few words his son’s future was now hanging by threads. All because one vile little child spotted something that should have been considered nonsense. That look on his eldest face was the biggest wake up call he had since the Third Ninja War. He had been so certain Itachi was the perfect shinobi. The true heir to the Uchiha and possibly someone who could become Hokage.

‘You killed someone when you were way too young.’

That part at least was true from his own perspective. Taking Itachi to the battlefield during the days winding down the Third Great Ninja War. His intention was to expose his son to the truth of the world. Not hide it from him like many others were now trying to do. That’s not what being a shinobi was. If he had known that it could have had an impact like this…

Perhaps he had been too hasty. 

He couldn’t dwell on that now. With Itachi's chance to become a member of the Anbu in jeopardy, it placed problems on his plan to infiltrate the Hokage’s inner circle. Things were getting closer to their breaking point in the Village. Being pushed to the edges of the hierarchy was only a small part of it. 

Rebellion was slowly becoming an option to resolve this injustice against them.

They were being blamed for the Nine Tails Attack. Whether justly or not, the reality was before his eyes. The stares that those in other clans were giving him now mirrored the civilians of the village. A distance put in place as distrust and hostility was becoming too apparent to ignore. Leaving them with only the pride of their clan and the strongest in the village propping them up.

That’s why he couldn’t let this insult go unpunished.

Even if it strained their relationships further with the other clans.

Shikamaru Nara was indeed a prodigy. There was no doubt about it. While he had heard of the boy's proficiency with ninjutsu, this unexpected skill of reading and analyzing people was downright frightening. Something that even the Sharingan couldn’t pick up. It wasn’t just the ability but the mental capacity to act and think ruthlessly that made him more aware of the boy’s ability.

On top of which contained a vicious pride that rivaled his own.

He had trapped them with this duel. All eyes were on them and how they would act. 

The Nara boy was taking off his grey jacket and shorts to reveal black garments underneath. They were stretchable so he folded them down past his ankles and over his toes. From his shorts pocket, two black gloves were pulled out and covered the boys hands. Everything except for Shikamaru’s head was covered in pitch black clothing. No emblem or special pouches on them either. A strange choice of sparring gear.

“Father let me go first!” Sasuke asked. Clearly eager to prove himself. Fugaku doubted his youngest could do much against the Nara heir.

“Let's slow down a second first Sasuke. This is still a party after all. So let's make this spar done through party rules.” Shikamaru walked over to the main table grabbing three cone shaped party hats. Two of them were tossed over to Itachi. “These hats represent our lives. We’ll keep these on our heads and the objective will be to knock them off by whatever means are available to us. Does that sound good to you three?”

Fugaku grunted. A bit peeved that they were being challenged and being dictated on what the challenge would be. It was a bit childish but had to admit it would serve as a better alternative to them beating each other bloody. The spectators were already nodding to those terms as well. The paper hat being a substitute for a critical blow in battle. 

What really caught his interest was the fact there were no restrictions on the abilities they could use. That meant the Sharingan was also usable. Was such an observant child so arrogant that he thought he could overcome their Kekkei Genkai? Or, was it that even this little genius had gaps in his knowledge? Whatever the case was, there was no way that someone five years younger than Itachi would win. His eldest was still undoubtedly one of the strongest in their clan and would become the best very soon.

“It's fine,” he responded. “All we need now is someone impartial to judge this duel.” While the duel conditions were fine he wasn’t going to let anyone who had favoritism to the Nara clan be the moderator in case foul play was involved.

“Then would you give me such an honour and oversee the spirit of such promising young shinobi? I feel I can be impartial enough to not let one particular side hold any such advantage.” 

To Fugaku’s right the crowd cleared the way as a short figure dressed in white and red. It was the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He strutted up alongside his second, Danzo Shimura. Two of the most powerful and influential men in the entire village and the whole Land of Fire. His political adversaries and the ones he had been clashing with secretly.

Not wanting to show such animosity he leapt in front of the man and knelt on one knee. Off to his left he could already see Shikaku doing the same with others along the sides following suit. Only announcing his presence and everyone was showing deference to the old withered man. It should be him and the Uchiha clan that got such respect! They helped build the village they hold so dear!

“Lord Hokage, I’m surprised to see you here,” Shikaku said.

“Hmm, yes. I normally don’t go to such events for the sake of fairness of other clans. However…” The old man’s eyes shifted a little past him to where Itachi was knelt. “I just had just received a disturbing message about a young man that was just evaluated just a while ago. It felt prudent to come quickly and see for myself if such disheartening news was true.”

Fugaku’s nails dug into the ground. His biting fury coming back with a vengeance. Someone had run off immediately after his son issues were outed and told the Hokage! He cursed everyone here over and over again in his mind. Of course they held no loyalty to him after all the years of service to this village! When has that ever made sense! He swore he would make them all pay.

“Is what I heard true, Itachi?”

Turning his head slightly he could see his son in the corner of his eye. He was trembling slightly. Clearly in shock with these developments unfolding before him so quickly. His son only lowered his head some more. Letting his physical actions say more than words ever could. “I’m sorry Lord Hokage.”

The old man let out a sad grunt. “No, it's not your fault. We were too quick to see your gifts and became blind to your woes. Such things are a part of a shinobi’s life. Sadly, I cannot in good conscience place you with the Anbu until such things have been sorted through. I fear pushing you into that life will not fix what has been broken.”

“Wait Hiruzen,” Danzo interjected. “While the child may have problems I don’t see why he couldn’t still fulfill the roles that an Anbu must carry out. His talents would be wasted otherwise. It would mean a loss to the entire village. If need be I will place him amongst my members. That should sort him out.”

Fugaku felt conflicted. He still wanted Itachi to be placed among the Anbu. The Uchiha were desperate to place someone close to the Hokage to gather intel. Danzo though...the man had been their biggest obstacle in trying to regain influence and trust within the Leaf Village. Always there with an excuse as to why the Uchiha should be more separated from the others. Always a reason behind his suggestions to the Hokage and those insufferable elders.

Now he wanted his son in his ranks? That was so obvious even a child could see through his intentions.

Yet, speaking out now would risk Itachi not even having that foot in the door. So his hands were tied until he could find some sort of work around.

“I’m surprised Lord Hokage, Lord Danzo, that you two know anything about what a kid needs to get his head on straight. One might think you’re your decisions out of your ass.”

Fugaku’s breathing stopped.

Both men’s attention shifted to the Nara boy who walked up to them. Looking more than a little shocked by such a brazen and insulting remark. Not an ounce of concern on Shikamaru’s face as he gave them the same stern look that his son had been on the receiving end a few minutes earlier. One that showed how little the young Nara cared for decorum. Yet, as Fugaku knelt with his head bowed it appeared the child was much taller than he actually was.

“How dare you speak to us in such a way! This does not concern you,” Danzo bit out. “Matters of shinobi are handled by the Hokage and myself.”

Shikamaru hummed. “It’s amazing Lord Third, how your voice comes out of his mouth. Truly a magnificent jutsu you possess.”

Fugaku was now gaping at the audacity that this boy possessed. He all but suggested the man was a pawn at the whims of Lord Danzo. It was a statement that was nothing short of treasonous. 

The old man’s face didn’t hide his disapproval of that comment. Neither did his not so subtle lecture that followed. “Words are a precious thing, young one. Using them carefully is a skill one must learn in order to maximize their effectiveness. As a leader I must use them like I would jutsu. Always being cautious to use them when the time is right.” 

“As you say, Lord Hokage. Words are the basis for action. But actions still weigh more than words. Especially the ones not taken.” Shikamaru held out his hand. Fingers pointing at the Hokage. “You’ve made three mistakes in the past five minutes that show you’ve implemented both poorly. I would be an inconsiderate jerk if I didn’t point them out to you. Seems like no one else will.”

The crowd gasped.

“Shikamaru! You mustn't say such things. Whatever your reasons, we support and follow the Hokage.” The boy's father shouted.

The son wasn’t fazed by his fathers warning. Merely scoffed and shook his head. “Those who follow blindly, tend to be led off a cliff. None of the clans joined the Leaf Village out of blind trust or absolute faith. It was through the promise that things would change for the better once we did. That children wouldn’t be thrown out into the field to be killed before they had a chance to experience life.” Shikmaru held out one finger. “That’s the first mistake you made. Pushing Itachi into a corner.”

“You speak wisely and true,” the Hokage acknowledged. “Yet I hear you're the one who brought his issues to light. It seems you’ve put him in such a situation.”

“Ha! Quite the skewed logic. Your saying it’s my fault I pointed out someone getting burned after they were set on fire. I merely saw his pain that would have been obvious to everyone if they actually opened their eyes to see it. Merely ignoring the issue and letting things continue leads to the cliffs edge and it's a steep ledge.”

The Hokage stood silent. Tipping his hat as he normally did when considering something. For all Fugaku could see the boy had just admonished their leader for his inactivity. “That’s one mistake I’ve made. Tell me then, what are the other two?”

The Nara boy held out two fingers. “The second mistake is the premise that he is broken to begin with. I’m barely containing my anger at how utterly disgusted I am with what you said.” From the boy's tone it was true. There was a barely hidden rage in his tone. Like the Hokage’s words had been a cruel injustice to his son. “The problem he has isn’t that he faced trauma and did a poor job of dealing with it. You can’t protect people from trauma. You can only give them the opportunity to protect themselves.”

Shikamaru turned to Itachi. Looking down on his lowered form. “I can see it. Just how warped your life is. A pacifist living in a world of violence. So ingrained from your traumas that you do anything to avoid seeing war again. You’d kill your own clan and everyone you love just to avoid seeing it again, wouldn’t you? You’d sacrifice your very soul for it.”

That was the moment when Fugaku realized just how far things had gone. The sight of his eldest son pressing his forehead into the grass. Trying desperately to hold in the sobs and tears he had never once heard from his stoic child. Until now he always thought his son was invincible. Capable of doing anything. That’s why he had such faith and pride in him.

“I can’t speak for everyone here... but, if the village was dependent on a child to perform a duty that would force him to give up so much...I sure as hell wouldn’t want to be a part of it. I don’t need to tell you that it would make the wishes of the First and Second Hokage totally pointless.”

“You shouldn’t speak of men you didn’t know, boy,” Danzo spat. “They made great sacrifices for this village! It’s expected that any of us make the same.”

“You seem to have quite the selective hearing Lord Danzo. But you are right. They did make sacrifices. For example, I read that the Second gave his life to save you all from a skilled assassination team from the Hidden Cloud to save your miserable skin. By your logic he should have just ordered his team to act as decoy’s while he returned to the Leaf Village. He was your leader after all. No one would truly blame him.”

“But he would never do such a thing,” The Hokage said. “He had faith that we would carry on his will. That we would do the same because we wanted to be like him.” The Hokage sounded weary. This talk of his predecessors was not an easy one to hear even for him. While the Uchiha held no love for the Second Hokage due to the history between their clans, he still held pride in his work for the police force. It gave him a purpose that he enjoyed to this day.

Like the Second Hokage he too strongly believed in structure and rules being a measure to judge both the weak and strong.

Something the elders seemed to forgo in lieu of their own whims.

“Yes, he willingly made that choice. No one forced him to do it. His clan never held the expectation that he would sacrifice himself once he became Hokage. But it appears the Little Samurai here has been held to a higher standard than the Hokage. I can’t imagine Itachi got a real choice in his life. Only that he fell prey to the high expectations thrust upon him because he trained relentlessly in order to subdue his fears in hopes it would prevent a war.”

The Hokage took off his hat. Meeting the Nara heirs eyes. “You are right Shikamaru. Times have changed and war has made us forget those ideals we should have remembered. It makes me glad that someone so young holds the same values that my predecessors possess. Even I, whom is referred to as the Professor, needs to refresh himself with those lessons. Which appears to have one more part, I believe.”

“Yes, your third mistake. The biggest one imaginable. One that your sensei would have berated you for if he were alive today. Something it appears you lost since that day he named you Hokage.”

Fugaku listened now with bated breath. The boy's wisdom poured out like a stream of water. With just those alone he held everyone's interest. As he was the one lecturing them instead of the other way around. At the age of six, this person felt like he was something otherworldly. More than one his age should be.

But there was something to him that Fugaku just couldn’t explain.

“What is it that I’ve lost?”

“...Your decisiveness.”

“My decisiveness?”

Shikamaru nodded. The boy then pointed to Lord Danzo with his left hand, making the man's stoic visage flinch. With his right hand Fugaku felt the boy place it on top of his head. A very strange occurrence that he would normally never allow in a million years. But it seemed like this boy denied normal. “Answer me this. You came here because Lord Danzo said Fugaku would most likely take some sort of extreme action with the knowledge of Itachi’s circumstances. That is what happened isn’t it?”

The old man didn’t say a word for nearly a minute. Nothing on his face gave anything away. Even Lord Danzo stood like a statue with only his single eye glaring at the boy. The Hokage let out a sigh before addressing him directly. Finding his nerve to speak. “Yes. You are correct. I’d ask how you knew that but it seems moot at the moment. I assumed the worst and came quickly.”

“That was the mistake. You let your fear get the better of you allowing the strained politics between a clan and the village dictate this debacle. Instead of discussing it in a private manner,” Shikamaru waved his arms around to the crowd, “it got dragged out in front of everyone. But maybe this mistake can be turned into a solution to a problem neither of you have been able to solve. Everyone would rather you settle this here and now rather than leaving it to fester. Because I promise you both this; I won’t allow you to throw away the life of a child because you two couldn’t act like adults or real men.”

Fugaku could see the gears turning in the Hokage’s mind. Realizing this boy was much more attuned with their clan's situation with the village. If he could fix what both of them could not then...He would give it a chance. The alternative of war wasn’t something he truly wished for. 

For the sake of his clan and sons.

He stood up, now taking in the boy with a renewed interest. He would be decisive and show them all that the Uchiha pride could include being the bigger person. “I’m willing to listen.”

“As I am. Perhaps a fresh perspective is what we needed.” The Hokage admitted. 

“Good. Because the solution to this is rather simple. A bit of old fashioned give and take. Lord Hokage, you have three advisors right?”

“Yes, I do.”

“How about a fourth?”

The idea was a nice one for Fugaku. Better than nice, in fact. It was closer than Itachi would have gotten as a member of the Hokage’s Anbu. Being that close to the center of the village's decision making could drastically improve things for their clan. If they could make a deal that got them that spot then he could actually make considerable headway with getting the rest of his clan to fall in line.

But it was clear not everyone was too keen on this.

“Hiruzen you can’t actually be considering this? Giving the Uchiha such a position just to placate them could enrage the other clans. Such a thing would be the impitemy of unfairness!” Danzo declared.

Shikamaru stepped up to the crippled man. “Oh unfair huh? Enlighten me then Lord Danzo. Why was the Uchiha compound rebuilt outside the village?”

“It was to give them room to operate with more autonomy and to make more decisions for themselves. It felt prudent given their status in the village.” 

“Oh of course. Sure, that was the real reason. That’s about as true as you secretly moonlighting as a hostess in a dimly lit dive.” Shikamaru grunted as he turned to the Hokage. “Now's the time to put your best foot forward. The only enemy to peace is ignorance, Lord Hokage. You have nothing to fear from the truth.” 

The Hokage actually flinched at those words. Even he felt a little enlightened hearing such a statement with such surety. “Yes...I believe hiding things has only made things worse.”

“Hiruzen you can’t! You would risk a war because some child tells you to?”

“That’s enough Danzo! If we want peace then having faith in our own people is crucial. Something we’ve failed in doing these past few years. Our decision was acted out of baseless fear and accusation of the Uchiha clan. Many thought and still believe they were responsible for The Nine Tails attack because of the Sharingan’s ability to control the beast. So separating them from the rest of the village made things easier for us to watch them.”

To his surprise, many listening to this truth being revealed showed some that were reviled by such an extreme tactic. He already assumed this to be the case given the history of Madara Uchiha. A mark on their clan that was hard to remove.

“Do you have any proof they were responsible?” Shikamaru asked.

“None,” The Hokage admitted. “However some in the Hyuuga clan could tell the beast was under a genjutsu for a time. Our decision did have some rationale to it.”

“Well, let's say it was the Sharingan then. It doesn’t prove the Uchiha were responsible for it. I believe I read they could be transplanted to non Uchiha. With the war ending only shortly before the beast attacked, isn’t there a chance one could have been stolen from a corpse?”

“When it comes to such things we are very thorough. Records are kept for every member of each clan that possesses special jutsu. That includes you as well,” Danzo stated.

That was true. The Uchiha were very meticulous with collecting their dead. Making sure the eyes of their brothers and sisters were properly sealed away. Fugaku couldn’t think of any they could have missed during the last war. While the clan had to step up and help fight alongside the regular troops it was still a heavily monitored practice.

Shikamaru laughed. It echoed through the courtyard like it was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard. “Really? We always collect the bodies with special jutsu? You gonna claim we’ve never lost a battle too? Or that all of our shinobi just die of old age? I’m starting to think age has rotted your brain.”

“You dare speak to me like this!” Danzo roared.

“Oh settle down. Your claim was so asinine that anyone would think the same. Which brings us back to the body you all failed to retrieve. All someone would need is a single eye. One! That's all they would require to pull it off. You can’t think of anyone?” Shikamaru pressed.

Whether the boy truly knew who he was referring to it actually clicked in his mind.

“A single eye!” He blurted out, thinking of a certain outsider with a lone sharingan. “Obito Uchiha!” The one member of the clan no one thought would awaken it. Someone with little talent and was treated like a pest by most in the clan.

“That’s right, his body was never recovered was it?” The Hokage asked. “We assumed the body was too far damaged to recover or be used against us.”

Shikamaru hummed in thought. “So we have a name afterall. Obito Uchiha? How was he killed?”

“The report said he was crushed to death under a massive amount of earth and boulders. Retrieving it was too risky during the middle of the war. The Fourth Hokage was the boy's student and didn’t want to disturb the resting place.”

“So we don’t know if his eye was crushed or not. Who were they fighting when it happened?”

The Hokage's face became strained. Knowing full well revealing such a thing would spark tensions again. Possibly another war.

Not that he cared.

“God damned ninja from the Hidden Stone!” He raged. “They could have easily exhumed the body and taken his other eye if it was undamaged!”

Shikaku finally stepped up and started to vocalize the likely occurrence of this mystery that had plagued them for six years. Putting it all together; The timing after the war, who attacked them, and who died as a result. It pointed to one village; The Hidden Stone.

“Lord Hokage, I believe this would be the most logical. If they were after the Fourth Hokage for his actions at Kannabi bridge then...they could have used it to attack her. Something targeted specifically for revenge. I doubt the Hidden Stone was even aware of it, knowing it could risk another war. It stands to reason a former Stone Ninja out for vengeance acted alone after the treaty was signed. Especially after someone close to him was killed. They could have been spying on us for over a year before making their move.” 

Everyone was in an uproar now. Many lost people close to them during the Nine Tails attack. With the real possibility that a Stone Ninja defiled the body of an Uchiha and the Fourth Hokage’s student no less, in just a few moments the blame for the incident was shifted away from the Uchiha.

“Everyone hold for a moment!” The Hokage called out. “I want to send a team out to make sure of this first. However, I do feel like this reason finally explains more about that night. I do not want this to be something that escalates into attacks against the Land of Earth! I’m making this an order to all those present!”

“YES LORD HOKAGE!”

There were some that didn’t look pleased with that decision but it wasn’t like they could do anything about it for now.

“Good, Fugaku can I trust you with leading this recovery team to find your kinsmen's body?”

He shook his head. “I’m sorry but I’m going to be busy dealing with this news with my clan. I trust the village to do right by us.”

The smile on the Hokage’s face said it all. “I thank you for your faith. We will find out the truth together. To make amends for this unintended consequence I would be open to adding another to advise me in matters of the village from the Uchiha clan. If an enemy does have such an eye then I want someone who can spot it close by.”

“I agree. However this was done in good faith so what would you ask of us in return?” He said this to Shikamaru Nara who was now watching as his party guests were now scrambling. Soon news of what was spoken here would be spread throughout the village. 

Something as major as this would even overshadow this troubling business with Itachi.

An additional mercy.

The boy cocked an eyebrow at him. “Seems a bit redundant now but...Okay sure. From what I read, the Second Hokage put the Uchiha Clan in charge of the Police Force for good intentions. While he did have his bias towards your clan he was more strategic than you think. It's like a shogi board. Two separate powers to balance one another. I believe the powers that allow the Sharingan to remember everything they see, was to keep everyone honest. A balance to his rule as a Senju Hokage. Now the Senju are gone and the village isn’t so homogenized anymore. While your clan would still be in charge I think it’s time for the Uchiha to share that trust. Start accepting outsiders in. Other clan’s like the Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame also possess jutsu that are just as adept for police work.”

“I think that’s a splendid idea,” the Hokage said. “We let the Nine Tails incident divide us. This measure will help strengthen the ties with each other once more and finally put the bad history behind us.”

It was strange to think about if he put all this business with the Hidden Stone aside. In a way both the Uchiha and the Village would have been given a better vantage to spy on one another. Perhaps that was just the years of paranoia still stuck in his mind. Something that had held them back for years. This night would be a pivotal moment for their clan. One that helped bring back trust and respect to the Uchiha name.

“I’ll start looking for suitable candidates and those willing to join.” He offered.

“Well I'm glad we worked this all out.” Shikmaru stated, putting his party hat on his head. A small but vicious smile on his face. “Now I think it’s time I put that remark about me not measuring up to your son to the test.”

The Hokage placed his hat back on, his smiling widening by a small margin. “Yes, I too wish to see this match as well. So I will officiate for them.” While he said that Fugaku knew it wasn’t for Itachi or Sasuke’s sake. No, it was the boy who spoke like a Feudal Lord and stepped up to someone so powerful without batting an eye. Stopping what could have been a war that was started out of blind mistrust. Created from an enemy they didn’t know existed. A war that may have ended in all of their demises.

Fugaku could never repay that.

Danzo stamped his cane on the ground. The man’s demeanor had shifted from cold stoicism to irritated annoyance throughout this whole ordeal. “Hiruzen is this really the time? If our enemies do possess a sharingan powerful enough to control the Nine Tailed Fox then we need to act swiftly. Wasting our time on such trivial things isn’t productive. I can have my men find leads from the spot where Obito Uchiha’s body was last known to be.”

With that the militant elder walked away, off to his own machinations.

He also had other things he needed to oversee with this unpleasant news. Unfortunately those matters were all on hold for the moment. Both he and the Hokage were waiting on the decision of the one that helped make this possible.

“That does sound reasonable. What do you think I should do Shikamaru? You seem to possess wisdom well beyond your years.”

The boy groaned, clearly annoyed with all of this. “It won’t matter. Search high and low for this person all you want. But if he really did manage to circumvent the village security barrier then he has the advantage of hiding in plain sight. Plus if he has the Mangekyo Sharingan then even those in the Hyuuga clan will have a tough time pinning him down.”

“Hmm, you're correct once again. This wasn’t something widely known but for a short time now we’ve detected someone moving in and out of the security barrier.” The Hokage admitted. “We haven’t been able to pinpoint how they’ve been doing it or who they are.”

“Let me guess, they’re entering around where the Uchiha district is?”

Fugaku was stunned when he saw the Hokage give a grim nod. He hadn’t a clue about this. It was embarrassing that such a person was strutting through their own backyard with impunity. If it was the same person responsible for their clan's false blame then this would be the greatest shame of their clan in generations.

Shikamaru nodded. Laying out a very disturbing strategy of this hidden enemy. “They're smart. Using the Uchiha district given how autonomous it is. It would also create greater suspicion on the Uchiha clan on illicit activities. A good way to instigate a civil war and remove the one clan that could stop him from using the Sharingan he stole from taking control of another Tailed Beast.” 

The boy started pacing, scratching his chin. Taking on a more thoughtful appearance. “Maybe...If you possess the other eye of this Obito Uchiha, you may be able to figure out the ability it possesses. If it’s the same as the infiltrator then you’ll be able to find out the truth and potentially capture him. But to get past the village barrier and an entire clan...A special ability of the Mangekyo Sharingan could do it. It would fit perfectly with our theory.”

“A novel idea. We’ll talk to Kakashi about it. He is in possession of the eye and knows it’s strengths better than anyone. We should be able to discern the answer from testing it’s powers like you suggested.” The Hokage took out a scroll, placing it on a nearby table as he wrote out orders. There seemed to be a renewed spring in his step with all these developments.

Fugaku took this opportunity to address the elephant in the room. “You seem to know alot about the Sharingan for someone so young,” He assessed. Such knowledge was a well kept secret even in the clan. The others also picked up on that as well. His knowledge was far greater than anyone his age should have. Even the moniker of prodigy has its limits. “I’m curious as to how you came across it.”

He tried to see if he could get anything off of Shukaku. He could have told his son such secrets but he was doubtful about that. The man looked uncomfortable. Strange to see on someone usually so aloof and monotone. Fugaku could understand though. How he was worried about his son’s safety after bringing up such dangerous topics. Holding information like that made one a target. Especially if they were gifted.

No, the boy found all this out on his own.

“Who knows?” Shikamaru shrugged, indifferently. “Maybe someday I’ll tell you. Let's get this match started already. I still have one more lesson to teach your son.”


	4. Chapter Four -  Party Arc: Limitless

**Chapter Four - Party Arc: Limitless**

Shikaku thought after the incident with Danzo several months ago that things would settle. That his son's moment of ruthlessness was a one time thing. It was foolish to think that would be the case. This birthday party was just a powder keg for something to spark. The fuse was being ambushed by his best friends. Inoichi and Choza were adamant about keeping the formation together with their children. The Hokage had all but assured them of it if their children made it through the academy.

Telling them that his son wasn't going turned out just as he expected.

It was even worse considering this magical filter his son had seemed to vanish when conversations turned to things that would affect his life. Gone was the timid and mild mannered boy that wouldn't complain to his mother about doing an insane amount of chores. In his stead was a child that seemed to know just what to say to get under your skin and didn't take shit from anyone.

For a moment he thought Fugaku crashing the party was a nice distraction after Shikamaru called Ino and Choji weak. Insulting both of his friends at the same time by saying they were being selfish. Of course the leader of the Uchiha didn't make things better. Pride and arrogance was wrapped around the man like his flak jacket. All he wanted to do was scout Shikamaru as a potential threat and boast about his eldest son. Pretty typical behaviour for such a haughty man.

Well it seems like the smug bastard caught his son on a bad day. Shikmaru wasn't too keen on parties and had found himself with less time for his own activities because of the clan's interest in him. While his son hid it well, he had been getting more aggravated by the day.

Fugaku lit the fuse.

And boy did it go off spectacularly.

Itachi Uchiha...there wasn't a shinobi in the village that hadn't at least heard a brief mention of the Uchiha prodigy. Graduating from the academy after a single year and being considered for Anbu before he turned twelve. The last one who had such potential was Kakashi. Before that it had been Minato. Those who showed great skill before many would begin to understand the basis of the feats they've accomplished.

Now there was his son.

Even Kakashi had his issues. A troubled genius. That's why it shouldn't have come as a shock when his son tore the young boy apart. Seeing through the facade of a well adjusted genius and stating without a shred of remorse, just what kind of person Itachi really was. It bordered on the mind walking abilities of the Yamanaka clan. Such natural affinity only made him wonder in that moment if his son would be like Kakashi or Minato.

That feeling that he was so far out of his depth that it was better to swim to shore and get out of his son's way.

The payout for that came almost instantly. His son talking down to the Hokage. In an unprecedented move that he could only compare to as a tsunami crashing against a mountain; His son showed he was more like Minato - more like a Hokage, than even Lord Hiruzen himself. Standing up for a man and his clan who had insulted him only moments before. It was something a true leader of the Hidden Leaf would do. Personal grudges were put aside for the sake of every other member of the village. To come together and unify despite those differences.

That was the basis for the Will of Fire.

Shikaku had been aware of the problems mounting with the Uchiha and how bad things were getting. He had faith in the Hokage to work through them. Blind faith, according to his son. He always did have his own thoughts and opinions on important matters but followed the will of the Hokage.

Perhaps that way of thinking was what got them here. Too much placed on one person rather than coming together to solve a problem. Even one as delicate and personal as this. As shinobi they tend to shy away from such openness.

It took his son to berate them into doing otherwise.

As for the matter of Shikamaru's knowledge on secret village and clan affairs...That seemed pretty standard for his son, as far as he was concerned. A mind so intelligent he could see things that others couldn't or weren't willing to see.

"I must say Shikaku, it brings me great joy to find someone like my predecessors," the Hokage said as he took a seat next to him. "After Minato I felt like I wouldn't find another like him. Perhaps I'll find a successor in him that can someday take the reins from me."

Shikaku cringed. Their leader sounded so hopeful and ecstatic that he didn't have the heart to say otherwise.

Unfortunately, Inoichi and Choza did.

"It is indeed a shame then that he won't be attending the academy, Lord Hokage," The blonde Yamanaka said openly.

He glared at his friends. Choza looked a little more regretful at such an underhanded move. Inoichi though seemed adamant about pushing this. After his son's whole speech on being able to choose your path he thought they would back off. Perhaps it only pushed his friend further. Even he felt it was a shame that his son was choosing a different path.

"Are you serious Shikaku! Your son doesn't want to be a shinobi?" Fugaku asked. The man sat on the other side of the Hokage. His tone not hiding his utter shock at this development.

He sighed, knowing this would be the reaction. "My wife and I said Shikamaru could make his own choices on what he wanted to become. Times have changed. He's set to go to the capitol and enter the Feudal Lords court as an assistant to Villages ambassador. It's what he wanted. Although my wife has talked more about it with him than I did, if you want you could talk to..." Looking around he couldn't see her in the courtyard. The only ones remaining were the few clansmen eager to witness this spar.

"She's inside with the other mothers, watching the other kids play," Choza explained. "I had them help keep the kids inside when the Hokage arrived. He wouldn't have shown up unless it was an official matter."

"Yes, that was for the best," Hiruzen said. "Although I don't know if Sasuke was aware of anything we discussed."

"He wasn't. Only those old enough or are in the police force were aware," Fugaku admitted. "I'll have a talk to him later."

The Hokage gave a grunt of approval. "There will be more to go over later but for now we should honour the request of your children... Shikamaru Nara, step forward!"

With torches and lanterns lit up the courtyard had been turned into a ring of sorts. Giving enough room to use more advanced techniques. While his son would have an advantage at night it still left him in a tough bind with Itachi. The young Uchiha could see chakra. Even in the dark such an advantage was invaluable.

"Ya I'm ready." Shikamaru said, stretching his arms and legs. His full bodied black clothing being his choice of fighting gear. It's what he wanted for his birthday. Not toys or anything like that. Rather, very unique clothing. Something akin to what a certain Taijutsu expert wore except his was green. If anything it was good for blending into the darkness. Not ideal when in the middle of a ring of torches.

"Sasuke Uchiha, step forward," the Hokage called.

Fugaku's youngest was just a bundle of emotion right now. He wasn't sure how much the child actually understood of what just happened. Probably not much given how much he was pouting and sticking his tongue out at his son. It seemed that Sasuke was more focused on the notion that Shikamaru tattled on his older brother to some grownups.

"Now as tradition stands this duel shall go until one side either submits or knocks the hat off the other person's head. Perform the customary seal of reconciliation!"

Both showed the seal under Hokage's direction. Shikamaru didn't look all that into it. Even rolling his eyes. His son liked the techniques and skills that came with being a ninja. Not so keen on the traditions and rules though.

"Alright you may begin!"

Sasuke moved first. "You're going down, you loser!" The small Uchiha claimed, pointing his finger out. "You'll pay for getting my big brother in trouble!"

Shikamaru was like a rock. Pointing back but much lower than Sasuke did. "Loser? Well at least I'm not the one walking around with my zipper down."

"Huh? What?"

This had to be the most humorous things he had seen his son do. Shikamaru could certainly be childish when he wanted to be. He would definitely laugh about it later with Inoichi and Choza at the bar. It was something you would expect with little kids. Just not something he thought would be done so masterfully in the middle of a duel.

Sasuke looked down to see that his zipper wasn't down. His head lowered and vision not on his opponent cost him the duel in less than ten seconds. Shikamaru was already in front of the little Uchiha. His finger reared back to flick the hat off as Sasuke raised his head again. The look of utter confusion and shock as the little six year realized he had been duped.

The tantrum that followed was just as expected.

"What! Hey you tricked me! That's not fair!"

Shikamaru waved the boy off. Not even looking in his direction. "Yes yes, your honor has been besmirched. Don't worry, I'm sure your older brother can get retribution for this travesty. That's what they're for."

Barely containing his laughter he eyed Fugaku palming his face. Muttering to himself with this really sad defeat. "That boy. What am I going to do with him?

Hokage tipping the brim of his hat at this scene. His smile was barely hidden. "Don't be too hard on your son. Given the circumstances wouldn't you prefer he learns to stay focused in a fight here rather than on a battlefield?"

"I guess...well, mental strategies seem to be your son's strong suit Shikaku. Too bad Itachi won't fall for such simple tricks. His skills in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu are at least that of a chunin. That's on top of having his sharingan and more combat experience. I'm afraid your son has bitten off more than he can chew for this fight."

He scoffed at Fugaku's prediction of the duel. Afterall he had seen his son do, he had no doubt now that Shikamaru could basically do anything if he really wanted to. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Truthfully I couldn't tell you much about Shikamaru's skills in taijutsu or genjutsu. I've never even seen him throw a punch before. But I can tell you this; When it comes to ninjutsu, my son will surpass everyone."

The Hokage turned to him. "That is quite the boast for someone as pragmatic as you are Shikaku. Is your son's skill that great?"

"I'm curious as well," Inoichi said. "I know he's already familiar with the basic jutsu they teach at the academy and the Nara clans techniques."

He wasn't sure if he should share this. Given that Lord Danzo seemingly didn't mention it to Lord Third. If his son did use such that technique and he didn't mention it to the Hokage beforehand, it could be seen as him trying to keep secrets from the village. While clan techniques were fine. It was the progress of talented members and their level of skill that was prompted to be reported. Not that his son's genius wasn't apparent to the Hokage.

Even geniuses and prodigies had limits.

Limits his son leapt over.

Another reason he was reluctant to say it was that it may embolden those around him to ensure Shikamaru went to the academy. If it had been some other child that had shown such promise he might have done the same. His loyalty to the village was unshakable. He just couldn't stand to think what his son might do if they forced him down a path he didn't want to take.

That might be an outcome none of them are prepared to deal with.

So he let out a reluctant sigh. Saying this just loud enough that those immediately around him would hear. "I know he can do one specific jutsu...It's not something I want to get out just in case any enemies begin to target him for it."

The Hokage's face became grim. "Whatever it is I'm sure none of us here would ever intentionally put your son at risk."

"You have nothing to fear from the Uchiha on this. We owe your son a lot for his courage and insight."

Seeing the others nod as well he guessed it would be alright. "Fine. This jutsu...I don't know how he managed to figure it out on his own. Which, I have no doubt he did do so on his own." He reiterated that point to them to insure there was no question in how it was recreated. "I only saw him use it once a few months ago. It's size wasn't at the same level as the original but...there was no question what jutsu it was…"

They were all leaning in, becoming enthralled by his uncomfortable tone. He didn't care to notice their interest though. He was more focused on his son. Playingfully pushing Sasuke out of his face as Itachi pulled his younger brother back. Shikamaru's small, yet amused small was something he had come to treasure even with the slight fear he held against that monstrous talent.

"...it was Fourth Hokage's Jutsu; The Rasengan."

"The what!" Choza's voice bellowed.

"That's not possible!" Fugaku said with a sharp whisper. Jumping up from his seat in indignation of his claim. "That jutsu requires too much chakra! Even then it's one of the Master rank! You're claiming a five year old could use a jutsu like that! It's impossible! Inconceivable!"

The Hokage seemed more level headed and calm about this news. Rather, his expression turned several shades darker. "If that's true then why didn't you report it Shikaku?" Just as he thought. This was the potential problem. It wasn't that the aged man would think he was lying, it was not reporting as soon as he found out.

"Well...I didn't see the need to. Lord Danzo was there when he showed us. I assumed he would inform you," he answered. Trying to protect himself from any fallout that this had.

The Hokage's gaze didn't change. Rather there seemed to be some measure of disbelief from his cover rather than the use of the jutsu itself.

"Danzo witnessed your son use the Rasengan but didn't try to recruit him?"

"He did, Lord Hokage. However, as you are aware now with their earlier interaction. My son can be...persuasive. Even Lord Danzo has become wary of his skills."

Lord Third turned back to his son. Stroking his beard thoughtfully. He didn't want to know what was going through his mind. Their leader still hadn't said a word about his son not attending the academy. "I did find it strange that Danzo was so restrained during your son's outburst. It seems he's more formidable than I thought. You're really putting me in a tough spot here Shikaku. As much as Danzo and I butt heads there is some overlap in our desire to ensure we have capable shinobi available. Talented ones especially."

He lowered his head, showing as much deference and humility as he could. "I apologize for the trouble this causes Lord Hokage. But I still wish for my son to follow his own path."

"I understand. The love of a parent is one I know all too well. Before I decide anything let's see what other hidden skills your son is hiding. Perhaps facing a stronger opponent like Itachi will prove beneficial in this."

Fugaku scowled. His posture shifted to a more awkward one. "And what of my son's situation, Lord Hokage? While Itachi may have things to go through, the same could be said for a lot of Leaf ninja. Will my son face such roadblocks in his career even when his skills as a ninja are without question?"

It was a fair point. While some entered the Anbu with a checkered past the premise was that they go through psychological testing if the need is apparent. Sometimes that was difficult to spot. As shinobi they were expected to hold everything in and endure. Times have changed. The ways of the past reflect a time of necessity not morality or decency.

Certainly not with a child that should have graduated the academy this year if he had been like most his age.

"I wish to see how this match turns out first before I make any judgements. It was Shikamaru who set this all into motion. I want to see it through to the end to get the full measure of the boy." The Hokage stood up now, standing with his hands behind his back as he aimed to take a more proactive role in this. "Shikamaru Nara, Itachi Uchiha, stand ready!"

"Finally, you all took your sweet time," Shikamaru muttered.

"Hey were not done!" Sasuke shouted, trying to wrangle himself out of his brother's arms. "Fight me for real you coward!"

"Move Sasuke, this is my fight now. Go stand by father." Itachi said, lifting the boy off his feet.

"Yes. Sasuke, come here now!" Fugaku ordered. "The Hokage wants to see this match and you're in the way!"

The younger Uchiha flinched. Probably used to his fathers harsh and stern commands. Practically wilting, the boy shuffled over to their seats. Bitterness still on his face as he stood next to his father. Fugaku didn't acknowledge his son after that. Leaving Shikaku to wonder just how much of Itachi's problems stemmed from this man. He prayed that both Sasuke and Itachi found some measure of happiness in their futures without the weight of the Uchiha name bearing down on them.

"Are you ready then Itachi?" The Hokage asked.

"Not quite Lord Hokage. There is one matter that I must address first. I have a request to make of you Shikamaru-dono. If you'll allow it, of course." For someone who just had his life story exposed to everyone, he looked like he was holding it together well. It was hard for him to imagine that someone so young had at one point, nearly committed suicide. The tragedy of it would have been too much for words to describe for the boy's soft spoken mother. He even bet Fugaku wouldn't come out of the situation the same person.

"Ya sure, I'll listen, Little Samurai. I owe you that much," his son replied.

"Little Samurai?"

"One who serves absolutely to a master or ideal with only his own personal code guiding him. You may be a ninja but the way you walk is like that of a samurai." Shikamaru clarified. "Fitting, isn't it?"

"I-I see. Regardless, my request is simple. Should I win this duel, you must reveal how you were able to discern the things I have happened to me in the past. They were too accurate to be guesses and you weren't old enough to spy on me for some of those events."

Shikamaru stood motionless. His black eyes squinting hard into Itachi's. He didn't know how but there was almost a strange intensity to forming around his son. Something that reminded him of that night with Danzo. His son grinded his teeth. " _I figured it would be something like that. I'm afraid such information is worth more than just a simple victory in some sparring match. How I knew could alter everything you know about the world. Such knowledge could upend the lives of every single person on this planet if it ever got out. What your asking is nearly equivalent to my life. So if I do agree to this then something of equal value must be offered._ "

That opened a few peoples eyes.

"Are you asking me for my life then if I lose?"

"Not even remotely." Shikamaru shook his head. "What sort of heartless monster do you take me for? No, if I win, you have to quit being a shinobi. Swearing on your name and that of your family's before all present here that you will follow through on that pledge."

"Neither of you can make a bet like that!" Fugaku declared. "Decisions like that fall upon the clan and those within it's-"

"- _Be quiet!_ " Shikamaru snapped. "It's Itachi's decision to make, not yours! If you can't respect the choices your own son makes after pushing him into hell then you are not his father! You're his enemy! If the Uchiha clan falls apart because it can't let one of its own choose their path in life then perhaps it's not as strong as you claim. This is no different from any mission he would have been sent on as an Anbu. He's putting it all on the line in order to achieve something he wants."

"My son's right Fugaku. You can't have it both ways. If this is something Itachi wants, he must decide how much he's willing to risk. Just like all of us do. This is a fundamental mindset for a Chunin to have. Something Itachi should already know."

Double standards arose. Fathers wanting only the best for their sons. Incapable of seeing the decisions they make as sound or reasonable. What made this bet different from any other mission? Nothing. They all put their lives on the line with every mission. If this earth shattering truth his son held was so important to Itachi then resigning as a result of losing would be acceptable in all who witnessed this.

He could tell Itachi was already aware of this. "I am okay with this arrangement. In fact it's probably what you were aiming for. Saying all that stuff about your secret being some amazing truth was just to rile me up correct?"

Shikamaru laughed. "Saw through that did you? Guess you do have some skill after all. Maybe the secret to how I knew about your problems isn't world shattering but I'd think it's still worth the bet. So lets start already." His son formed the seal of reconciliation.

Itachi followed suit. "Indeed. You've impressed me beyond words so far Shikamaru Nara. Despite all that just occurred you cannot fathom the gratitude I hold towards you. I feel like a weight has been lifted."

"Yes, the truth will set us free and all that. Just don't hold back or you'll lose."

The Hokage stepped back, addressing everyone. "The rules remain the same. A victor is decided by either knocking your opponents hat off or making them submit. You may begin!"

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. The moment they had been waiting for now unfolding before them. Many had already been talking amongst themselves on the outcome of the fight. With Shikamaru's bout with Sasuke being less than ideal to see any sort of technique or shinobi skill beside blatant trickery.

Neither made their move. Both just staring each other down. With even that showing more about the two of them through the subtlety of the interaction.

Itachi had his sharingan on. Gauging and watching carefully for shadows. The boy was most likely familiar with their clans jutsu. With it being night out and the long shadows cast by the torches, his opponents jutsu had a large advantage on this battlefield. Everything from distance, speed, and range of attacks were calculated. With the Sharingan all these details were being collected and processed by a boy who seemed capable enough to do them without his Kekkei Genkai.

Shikamaru was no slouch either. His eyes were not meeting Itachi's. They were aimed at his chest. Denying his opponent the opportunity to use genjutsu and win the match instantly. His speed when using the Shadow paralysis, possession and weaving jutsu's were incredibly fast. Compared to someone who supposedly trains with Shisui the Teleporter though? Even he doubted Itachi would be careless enough to fall for that.

This fight was going to be something no one here was ever going to forget.

* * *

"So are we just going to stare at each other?" Shikamaru asked him sarcastically. "You may not believe this but your zipper really is down right now."

There was a round of chuckles from the spectators. Even he felt a little jovial at his opponents capacity to keep cool under tension.

It was just another hidden facet of this enigma wrapped puzzle that defied logic. Shikamaru Nara was...indescribable in a sense. Like a one way mirror that allowed him to see everyone else but none could see him. Never in a million years did he think he could find someone who understood him so perfectly. Nor did he expect that person to shame those who saw his inner demons as some disease.

When his father insulted the Nara heir he could see the shift from the docile boy the same age as his brother to someone...someone he felt intimidated by. Shikamaru's gaze pierced through him like a blade. So real the words that followed made him lose his control. He had felt bitter at first. Disappointed and ashamed. Yet, the one who did it revealed it wasn't out of malice but from virtue.

Shikamaru Nara saved his clan this night. Helped restore their honour. Protected the Leaf village in the process. Preventing the one thing he dreaded since that day his father took him out onto the battlefield.

So he felt compelled to know who he was and what made him tick. The risk of giving up on being a shinobi didn't matter anymore. Shikamaru already knew that when he asked for that in exchange. So long as the Uchiha clan and Leaf Village were united it didn't matter what path he took anymore.

"While that would indeed make me look foolish. I do believe I can suffer the indignity of everyone seeing my underwear." He said back with an amused smile.

"Worth a shot. Guess I should start then. Prepare yourself." For an instant Itachi honestly thought Shikamaru was putting his hands together to form a seal. Yet, the flow of his chakra didn't suggest any such thing. No, his short adversary raised his black gloved hands up into a fighting stance. One typical of basic Taijutsu.

He stilled. Admitting to himself that he was actually surprised by this action. Along with everyone he imagined.

"You're not going to use ninjutsu?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well I want to win don't I? It's prudent to use one's best skill in order to do so. I have no idea what ninjutsu or genjutsu you possess so I'm left with only one certainty between our differences in skill levels; Which is that my Taijutsu is better than yours by miles." The way his opponent announced this made it seem like he was just stating more facts.

"I'm surprised. Everything I've heard of you stated an innate grasp of the Nara clan's hidden jutsu."

"Ya...people say a lot of things. Full disclosure, the whole ninjutsu thing is just a side interest of mine. All my training has been based around my hand to hand combat. Flashy ninjutsu is nice and all but at the end of the day, all you really have is your fists." Shikamaru stated, flexing his arms. "So don't say I didn't warn you!"

The Nara heir rushed forward.

"I see. It seems I don't need to be so cautious then." He drew a kunai from his pouch. There wasn't any intention to actually hurt him with it. The plan was to throw it as his opponent charged forward. Cutting the string strapping the paper hat on Shikamaru's head.

Shikamaru made it half the distance before he threw it. The flow of chakra suggested he was using it to enhance his physical strength. An advanced technique used by more seasoned ninja. Perhaps the younger boy's claim wasn't so unfounded. Not that it mattered. His Sharingan saw it coming.

He tossed the kunai forward. Its aim was true.

That's when Shikamaru threw him for another loop. He also stopped the moment he threw the kunai. Holding his left arm up to block while his right pushed forward into a punch. At several feet away it seemed like a pointless action.

" **Shadow Lance!"**

Until his arm began to stretch forward. It extended at the same speed as his kunai. A fist crossing the gap aimed for his abdomen. There was a moment of hesitation trying to grasp just what was happening. Seeing that the flow of chakra in the younger boy's arm remained unchanged, Itachi opted to leap backwards into the air to dodge it.

A costly mistake he soon found out.

While he moved upwards into the air, the fist didn't remain on it's straight trajectory. His Sharingan caught it all. The speed of the attack nearly doubled as its angle climbed upwards towards him. Still in the air and with not enough time to do a substitution he opted to cross his arms to block the attack.

It was heavy. His whole body felt like it was just hit by a boulder. He could hear his bones creak even as his chakra reinforced them. The attack itself didn't seem to lose any of it's force with the change in acceleration away from it. With the final outcome leaving him being sent flying back into a tree.

He remained standing though. Keeping his eyes trained on the arm as it receded back to its original state. The user of the technique, still not meeting his eyes to prevent his use of genjutsu with the Sharingan. Although Shikmaru was smiling. Clearly happy with that successful attack.

Itachi wasn't too happy about this sudden turn around. "I thought...urm, you said you were going to use Taijutsu." He grunted through the pain, readying himself.

"In the Land of Lightning the ninja's of the Hidden Cloud are said to be able to enhance their bodies and Taijutsu skills with Lightning style chakra. With the Raikage being able to tap into that power to its fullest extent." Shikamaru explained, holding out his inflated left hand which held the kunai he threw. It was embedded in the shadows that extended out from the appendage. "If lightning could be used I didn't see any reason why my shadows couldn't be able to have a similar effect."

"Nintaijutsu," The Hokage acknowledged. The leader of the village actually stepped out onto the field to examine Shikamaru's jutsu. "But holds different characteristics than the Lightning armor. If I had to take an educated guess based on what I just witnessed I would say it doesn't increase your speed and reflexes but greatly enhances your power, versatility and flexibility and range. Would you say that assessment is correct?"

"No. Not exactly. Besides reflexes and reaction time I hold all the benefits one would get from the lightning armor just to a lesser degree in certain areas," Shikamaru corrected. "In other areas my Shadow armor would lay the Raigake's version flat on its ass. I appreciate your interest, Lord Hokage but we're still in the middle of a match. Not sure if the ref is allowed to cut in because of his own curiosity."

"Hm, yes. My apologies. My curiosity did indeed get the better of me. It's just been a while since I've seen something so innovative like this. You've reworked the entire theory of the Nara clan's jutsu drastically, that frankly, it's astonishing. You must have thought long and hard to make this work. Even picking your clothing to maximize the jutsu's effects. Truly marvelous." The Hokage finished his assessment and moved back to the side of the field. From where he stood he could see the excitement in their leaders eyes. On his face was a smile that looked like it would go past his ears.

Itachi understood why such a thing was so innovative.

"This jutsu...With it the Nara won't be so dependent on other clans will they? You don't need to anchor yourself with this technique like regular Nara techniques." It was an honest question and observation. One that seemed to spark debate amongst the spectators.

While the hidden Jutsu of the Nara clan could be deadly on their own it held several weaknesses that inhibited it's user. For one, the user must anchor themselves to a single spot, using the largest shadow at their feet and hand signs to manipulate shadows. The only real exception being the Shadow Possession technique that shares the anchor point with other people and allows both to move in tandem with one another. So besides that the caster is pretty much stationary in order to maintain focus and control of the jutsu.

But Shikamaru's clothes pointed to him using the shadows on his body as the anchor point. They were a stark black which absorbed light and would significantly darken the shadows on his body. At the boys feet there was no visible shadow. It was probably wrapped around his legs or torso. Allowing the shadows to stretch from his body as a moveable anchor point.

What set this apart from other jutsu was even greater than one might expect. It was still a taijutsu technique which followed similar principles of chakra flow. Instead of hand signs to manipulate the shadows, Shikmaru was using his body's natural chakra flow to act as the conductor for it's movements. Relying solely on natural chakra control.

He relayed this analysis to the Nara heir, probing to see if his assessment was correct. "Does that sum up the basis for your Nintaijutsu?"

Shikamaru scratched his head, pursing his lips. "Wow, you got it in one. Gotta say the Sharingan certainly helps simplify things."

"It does but that won't help me find the anchor point on your body will it? You're able to move it around your body, aren't you?"

"Correct again, Little Samurai. It moves as necessary. The shadows around my body can take any shape or form so long as I can imagine it and control my chakra. Even the amount I use to do so is less than regular techniques because I'm not having to build up my chakra then use hand signs. But you probably already knew that." Shikmaru muttered something under his breath. Only with his sharingan was he able to read the younger boy's lips;

'Son of a bitch. This fucker is a real pain in the ass.'

He laughed. "You shouldn't curse Shikamaru. I doubt your mother would take kindly to knowing her son is saying such things. I know my mother doesn't."

"I guess telling her would make us even for earlier," Shimaru hummed thoughtfully. "But even then I'll just say I learned it from my old man."

"S-Shikamaru!"

There was another round of laughter from the crowd. The Nara head's look of despair was indeed amusing. Itachi could see the relationship between the two was better than that of his with his own father. His father didn't seem all that interested in the Nara family dynamic and held fast to his stoic observations. Watching his opponent with great interest.

" **Shadow Lance Barrage!"**

Shikmaru's fists quadrupled in number with multiple shadow arms sprouting at his side. They all blurred forward as he dashed around him. There was little to no pattern to the attacks. Most swinging wildly in his direction. His opponent seemed to be pushing against his sharingan abilities as much as possible.

He weaved and dodged around them. Each strike bends and twists in a way that some attacks managed to glance at his clothing. The earth being torn up with the impact of the dark fists. It was truly an amazing technique. Without his Sharingan and experience handling fast attacks he would have lost instantly.

Using the Body Flicker he flanked Shikamaru instantly. The fists unable to keep up with him vanishing. Wasting no time he lunged for the hat. More than certain this burst of speed had given him the win. Only pulling back at the last moment, doing several backward cartwheels as black spikes shot out of Shikamaru's back.

" **Shadow Whip!"**

He squatted low. Just as Shikamaru did spun around with a kick. His leg stretched and extended with a powerful swing that the wind carried around it. Behind him a wooden pillar roughly the size of a tree was snapped in two like a twig. The momentum with the density of the shadows giving it enough power to cleave through bone and flesh.

'Shikamaru isn't pulling his punches,' he realized. The length and capability of his shadows was greater than his ability to move through them. Getting in close was practically a death sentence. So he would have to rely on other methods.

Going through some hand seals he wanted to probe the capability of the shadows more. Perhaps find an opening to use. " **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** The balls of fire soared through the air, converging on his form with pinpoint accuracy.

" **Piercing Shadow Spears!"**

Shadows shot out of Shikamaru's body like sharp pointed tendrils. Piercing each ball like one would see from a stick of dango. Yet, they didn't dissipate or cancel each other out. The fire of his attack still burned. The chakra fueling them remains strong with the shadow tendrils pulsing. It was like the shadows were melding and controlling the flames.

Itachi didn't think such a thing was possible.

"I hope you don't mind, but this seems like a good time to test something I've been working on," Shikamaru stated. The fire enveloped the tips of the shadows. Burning brightly as they began to move again. "They say fire illuminates the dark, casting shadows which form unnatural shapes to the human eye. That assumption is wrong. It's only our perception of light that determines such things. Our eyes tell us such. But I guess saying that to someone who possesses greater eyes is moot. Chakra is energy. Energy that can be reforged and fused together. Like so... **Fire Style: Burning Shadow Spears!"**

The tendrils came down like rods of flames. His dodging still cutting it close with the chaos of each attack. The singeing of his skin as he narrowly avoided being stabbed. Molding his chakra he performed a substitution with a nearby statue right before the tendrils tore him apart. The stone statue crumbling to dust with the fine powder igniting.

Itachi shifted to a nearby tree. Trying to get some distance and a better opening. Going into this fight he had made too many assumptions. Never realizing the younger boy was more powerful than he was. His Sharingan gave him a minimal advantage in this duel. He needed to get Shikamaru to look into his eyes. That would clinch his victory.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu."**

Two copies of him emerged. They would serve as decoys in a three prong attack. From what he could tell Shikamaru seemed to do well when faced with a single opponent. This would provide an opportunity to split his focus.

Both clones set they flickered out to the field on opposite sides.

The first clone was performed ninjutsu.

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu!"**

While the second clone drew the custom Anbu style katana he had been using recently. It ran opposite, aimed to charge head first to force his attention away. The timing was in perfect tandem. The fire ball came down at the same time his other clones blade was only a foot away from hitting its target.

That should have been a dead give away that another card would be pulled out by the Nara prodigy.

" **Shadow Spring!"** Crouching low, the shadows at Shikamaru's feet pooled together. Coiling and twisting on itself. Condensing the chahra. With an upward jump the ground split open, sending the younger boy soaring into the air. The shockwave sent rocks flying into his second clone, dispelling it instantly. The giant fireball similarly had no effect as it's intended target leapt high into the air.

His first clone taking advantage of this continued to send fireballs into the sky. Taking advantage of his opponent being unable to dodge in mid air. Only to once again see that this boy before him seemed to defy all convention.

" **Shadow Sail!"** Stretching from the boy's wrists to his ankles and from between his legs was a thin layer of shadows that made him reminiscent of a squirrel. Gliding through the air and weaving through the fire. Not to be outdone by himself, Shikamaru seemed to take this new iteration of his clan jutsu to an uncomfortable similarity with another Leaf clan. "Now try this! **Shadow Expansion Jutsu!"**

Falling faster, a giant fist formed in Nara heir's right arm. It was large enough that it easily rivaled that of the Akimichi clan. His clone didn't have enough to dodge with gravity assisting with Shikamaru's speed. The impact of the massive fist was so immense it shook the entire estate. His shadow clone was crushed under it.

Despite failing, the attack had a good side effect. Shikamaru was panting. He was out of breath and tired. He was also getting low on chakra. The gambit with his clones pushed him to that limit. Now he was struggling to stand, his breathing strained from the intense overuse of chakra.

But he wouldn't let his guard down. Knowing it could be another trap.

So he decided to do one last attempt. A technique Shisui taught during one of their many spars.

He threw a volley of shuriken, sending Shikamaru's attention towards them. Seeing that they were off and not directed at him, Itachi sent another volley. The second set hit the first. Adjusting their direction midair. From multiple sides they spun towards the Nara heir. The direction of the younger boy's eyes being of special interest to him. No matter how skilled someone was their attention could be grabbed if done right. This trick had done that. No longer looking straight ahead. Shikmaru was staring at one such shuriken. His shadows, already moving to block them.

Using a combination of the Body Flicker and Replacement jutsu Itachi blurred across the courtyard. Replacing himself with the shuriken. It took immense control and the perception of the Sharingan to do. Otherwise it would be too difficult for someone to properly know where they were moving.

This was the secret of Shisui the Teleporter.

Shikamaru never saw him coming. Totally caught off guard by this sudden shift.

Their eyes met.

His genjutsu was cast and the younger boy's shadows began to recede. Eyes wide open as the genjutsu ran its course. Whether Shikamaru knew how to release it didn't matter now. The time it would take was too long to stop his approach now.

"The match is over now," he said aloud. Low on chakra and energy he couldn't help but feel proud at this. Against an opponent that was more challenging than he thought, it gave him that sense of satisfaction of overcoming such an obstacle. Shikmaru Nara had been everything he hoped him to be and more. With these skills he would need to train that much harder to stay ahead. Someone who could truly rival him. On top of this win he would get the answer he wanted, finding out the truth this boy held. His hand was already reaching out to grab the cone shaped hat ready to collect his prize.

" _So it is._ " A voice said behind him. " **Shadow Paralysis Jutsu: Complete."**

Itachi eyes widened. His body froze completely with his arm still held out, reaching for the paper hat. If a puff of smoke Shikamaru disappeared. Revealing itself to the gasps of many to be a shadow clone. A jutsu he was certain the boy didn't know given the amount of chakra it took. With a sharp flick, his paper hat came off, landing before him on the ground, just like it had with Sasuke's.

The shadows that were binding his body released several moments afterwards.

He slumped to his knees. Shock and disbelief filling him as reality ripped his feelings of satisfaction away from him. His mind going over every action taken by both of them in the duel to find out when the clone was made. The only conclusion he could draw was that the real Shikamaru hadn't been there until the last moment. Everything up until that point had been the shadow clone.

That was the only explanation for it.

"Lets see...Fire style, shuriken jutsu, and genjutsu. An Uchiha to the letter. Predictable as a result. You relied too heavily on your Sharingan," Shikamaru explained. "That's why you lost."

His nails dug into his knees. A glaring problem with that curt analysis. "Yes but your Nintaijutsu was too overwhelming and sporadic. It left only genjutsu open to me in order to secure a decisive victory. Anything else would have been too risky.

"That's what I wanted you to believe. You thought my ninjutsu was my greatest skill going into this battle. Then I showed you my advanced skill in taijutsu. Making you realize that it was your only path to victory. So I knew it would have to be one you used from your Sharingan. Which takes up a sizable amount of chakra to maintain. Had you stuck with hit and run tactics I would have worn out faster and stretched myself too thin to continue. That match would have been yours."

"You-You were counting on me to use my Sharingan on you?"

Shikamaru placed a hand on his head. "I had to make you work for it, Little Samurai. To really sell that I was trying to avoid your gaze. Otherwise you may have doubted it. _The moment our eyes met though, you were already under the false reality of victory I created for you. A genjutsu without the use of chakra._ "

Humbling.

Now seeing his folly Itachi could only feel humbled by how he had his strengths used against him. It was clear to him now that the young Nara's claim that neither he or Sasuke were good enough to be considered rivals to him. Seeing through them in a way the Sharingan never could.

Shikamaru Nara was a genius in his own class.

"The match is over," the Hokage declared. "Winner of this duel is Shikamaru Nara!"

There was an eruption of applause from the crowd. Many cheering and congratulating them both on such an amazing duel. Even his father, despite his loss, gave a nod of approval for his efforts. A rarity from someone who only expected victory and success.

It felt freeing knowing that things could change for them.

"Big brother!" Sasuke came running over, tugging on his arms to stand up. "There's no way you could lose! He must have cheated!"

Itachi smiled. No matter what his little brother would always see him as the strongest. He was happy to know that it was all he truly needed. He too would change. Allowing more time for the people in his life rather than solely focusing on being a shinobi.

"No Sasuke. I lost this time. Do not feel sad for me though. In time you will surely surpass me." He said, poking his little brother's forehead affectionately.

He then faced the Hokage, lowering his head, as he held out his headband. "Lord Hokage. I formally resign from my service as a Leaf Shinobi. I thank you for allowing me to grow alongside others who donned this headband. Please know that I will always strive to help the Hidden Leaf in my own way from now on."

"It is a shame," the Hokage admitted. "But it seems this goes beyond the agreement between two gifted young men. I accept your resignation and look forward to seeing what path you take from now on."

"I thank you for your understanding," he bowed once more, knowing the impact this had for the Leaf Village. Facing Shikamaru he gave the same deference to him as well. "And to you Shikamaru-dono. I cannot begin to thank you for all you've done for me and my clan."

Shikamaru waved the praise off. "Well you certainly made my birthday more interesting, so we'll call it even. After a five course meal from the Akimichi and our match I'm exhausted." The small Nara complained while he put his grey jacket back on. "It's such a drag."

"Yes, you've shown much of your talent tonight, young Shikamaru." The Hokage said. "More so than anyone I've seen in all my years of being a shinobi. However, your father claims you possess a jutsu that exceeds the many who've shown us. If you would do me a small favour, I wish to see it for myself."

The Nara heir groaned. Shaking his head at his father. "I can't leave you alone for one minute without you dragging me into another mess. It's my own fault for having such a chatty father."

Shikaku Nara looked a little sheepish at that comment.

"To be honest, I would rather not waste chakra when I still have one more match to fight." Shikamaru's arm pointed to his father. The typical stoicism his father held turned into one of a spooked deer. "Time to go three fo three. So you're up Fugaku."

His father frowned, crossing his arms. "That...That isn't necessary. Your victory over Itachi was...unprecedented. Forgoing the fact my skills still surpass my sons, you have already spent more chakra and wouldn't pose a proper challenge. Perhaps once you've recovered."

Shikamaru scoffed. "Who said this was going to be a fight? The Hokage here wants to see me use some flimsy A-rank technique while you still haven't apologised for your words against me. Still smug about your clans abilities. So let's see just how powerful someone who's mastered the Sharingan is."

That's right. His father was dragging his feet on making amends for his earlier behaviour. This all started because of his typical diatribe of pride and vanity. Now Shikamaru was calling him out on it. Putting his father in a spot where he had to bow his head, humbling himself or step up to fight Shikamaru. A place he knew his father hated being in.

So easily, the Nara heir could manipulate things.

"Fine...I guess I owe you for your actions tonight." His father relented. He reached over grabbing a party hat. "I doubt you comprehend the limitations you're putting yourself with this duel."

"There's no need for that." Shikamaru said, taking his own hat off and tossing it on the ground. The grin on the Nara heir face turned into a very distorted sneer. "This isn't some kiddy duel anymore. I'm formally challenging you to a real fight with our lives on the line. The rules, otherwise, remain the same, you either yield or die."

The Hokage stood between them. Not appearing too bothered by this sudden grim turn. "As much as I wish to discourage such a match I see you'll not be dissuaded for your own reasons. Therefore I see no need for me to officiate this match."

"Indeed, Lord Hokage," his father concurred. "This is a conflict between the Nara heir and myself. While I have no intention of killing the boy I will not let the name of the Uchiha be so easily mocked like this."

"I wouldn't be so confident and prideful Fugaku. You'll find this to be a moment where it will cost you your life," Shikamaru said, pulling off his hair band to let his hair down. The wild black mane of hair gave Shikamaru an almost feral look. Something completely different from the other Nara clansmen.

Itachi watched them, gauging their reactions. While Shikaku's was clearly one of heavily restrained concern, the others were more intense. Analyzing more than anything. Shikamaru had already set a new precedent with their clans jutsu. Revolutionizing its use. A shift that may alter the balance of strength within the village. If the rest of them could perform the same nintaijutsu then the Nara clan could make a solid claim at being the strongest. They already possessed a high level of value in strategic decisions and in industries like medicine.

It was their ability and necessity to collaborate with other clans that defined them.

Now it seemed Shikamaru was revealing a very different side to their abilities.

"So shall I make the first move then?" His father asked, sharingan already on.

"Nope. You seem to have a misunderstanding on what this actually is." The Nara heir held out his right hand. "This is a test on whether you'll survive or not."

"Survive?"

"I'm going to put everything I have left into a jutsu that even the Fourth Hokage couldn't complete. One so powerful, that pushed to its absolute limits, even light can't escape! A weapon of mass destruction that rivals the power of the tailed beasts."

Itachi turned to the Hokage, who caught his gaze. The aged leader looked pale. His wrinkled hands squeezed until the white of his knuckles trembled. "Shikamaru you don't me you...Everyone back away! Stand clear if you don't want to be harmed!"

Everyone, shocked by the Hokage's warnings, did just that. Clearing away from the two like they were covered in paper bombs. Whatever was about to happen he wouldn't let his brother get hurt. He grabbed Sasuke by the collar, dragging him clear of the field. The Akimichi courtyard had a single action that was connected to a forest. Many were lining the tree branches to get a better vantage.

No one wanted to miss this.

The only ones who remained close by were the three major clan heads and Hokage himself.

"Wait, you're talking about a jutsu beyond the Rasengan?"

"That's right! It's an S-rank, forbidden jutsu! Nothing less than your Susanoo will keep you from death. So you better be ready to use it, Fugaku." Shikamaru claimed.

"My Susanoo! How do you…" Tonight surely had been one shock after the other. Itachi never thought it possible that his father could possibly possess the Mangekyo Sharingan. He was certain only Shisui had unlocked it. The reasoning behind it made him realize he had figured his father all wrong.

"Don't be so surprised. I could read your son so what made you think I couldn;t read you? You're a lot like the Hokage in a way. Not decisive enough. The tragedy of losing your friend right before your eyes falling to the wayside as you get pushed into a corner by your clansmen. Putting yourself in a position where you want peace but had to subdue your own clan for as long as you could. That's why you hid your Mangekyo from them. So they wouldn't force you into a situation you couldn;t turn back from. In many ways you're no different from the Itachi."

His father just stood there. Taking in the words without a sound. For a moment he was certain his father would outright deny them or try and argue back. That the stoic and reserved leader would never admit such a thing. There was a part of him that ached inside thinking that his father was like him. Their relationship was strained to a very formal dynamic that he had begrudgingly come to accept over the years. For a time he had thought that it was the norm...at least until he saw the variety among other family's.

To everyone's surprise, chakra exploded out from his fathers visage. His eyes, no longer the three spinning tomoe, but a distinct and intricate pattern that denoted the evolution of their dojutsu next stage. One that denoted the Mangekyo Sharingan. Large blood red appendages began to grow to form the basis for the Susanoo. Only a brief demonstration by Shisui gave reference to the fact that this was indeed the Uchiha's most formidable and powerful jutsu.

The giant red avatar surrounded his father. Like fire that seemed ready to envelope everything. A sword forming, poised at the Nara heir that remained unperturbed by their clans jutsu. "You know, I'm beginning to think you're a monster in human skin. Merely taking the guise of a boy. One that can read the souls of the tormented." His father stated. "As ridiculous as it sounds, it seems the most likely answer."

"Ha! Nothing of the sort. I just have an allergy to bullshit and meeting you and your son gave me hives." In Shikamaru's hand, blue wisps of chakra began to slowly form. Rushing and swirling in different directions until a brilliant blue sphere glowed in the contrast of the night. Like a miniature typhoon in the palm of his hand. "Sorry mine won't be as flashy as your but...I guess there's something to be said about overcompensating."

"So you really can use the Rasengan," he managed to hear the Hokage gasp. "The boy truly is one in millions isn't he."

Itachi's eyes widened. He knew full well the name of that technique and who created it. It was said that it took years to develop by a genius even greater than he was. Now Shikamaru could do the same at an age. That shouldn't have been possible. As far as everyone knew it was impossible. After tonight he now understood how it felt to be compared to someone so unnaturally gifted.

The disparity in potential was unquestionable.

" _Rahhh!"_ Shikamaru screamed. Black shadows pooled out from his arm into the swirling sphere. The glowing blue was being engulfed by the black tendrils. The typhoon slowed. The black-white jutsu now began to shrink as more and more chakra began to concentrate and condense into a ball no larger than a marble. The amount of concentration and strain on Shikamaru's chakra was apparent to see with his Sharingan.

The young boy's body was straining against such chakra density.

'Why would he go this far? Would he truly risk death because father insulted him?' Just pondering such a thing made him realize that perhaps Shikamaru was someone he could never understand. If this had been the sake of someone he cared about he could understand...but this? This all seemed pointless to Itachi.

What more was there to prove from this fighting?

"Impressive," his father admitted. "That jutsu is unlike any my Sharingan has ever seen. Truly it is one that surpasses the Fourth's creation."

"Well you're about to see it first hand!" Shikamaru swung his arm back. It stretched several dozen feet behind him. Then with his left foot he used chakra to plant itself deeply into the ground. Like a rubber band the arm snapped forward. Must fast that what he had seen Shikamaru do previously. The concentrated ball of energy at the end of it.

His father readied his sword. The tip ready to take the attack head on.

It was like a clash one heard of in the legends passed down from generations gone by.

" **Susanoo: Majestic Tearing!"**

" **Yin Style: Rasen** **shinkū!** "

A flash of blinding light.

Through his fingers the outlines of the attacks were barely visible. The darkened arm of Shikamaru's jutsu receded back. His fathers sword remained stuck. A ball of black chakra beginning to envelope the blinding light. Like a disease it began to spread and suck in everything around it. The fire from the torches and lanterns were being snuffed out. Darkness was filling the sky as the wind tugged against them. Trying to pull them in.

The massive red sword began to shatter. His father was slowly inching his towards the jutsu against his own wishes. He was too close to fight against the massive pull the jutsu was having on them. Even the legendary armor of the Uchiha was chipping away. Tiny strands of black chakra were swirling and tearing it apart. Not even his sharingan could keep track of the sheer number.

At the epicentre was the black orb that was tearing apart everything.

Foliage, chakra, and soon his father as well.

Shikamaru's assessment was right. It was a weapon of mass destruction.

"This is impossible! I can't….I can't break free!" His father yelled. The arms of the Susanoo now completely shattered into dust.

Shikamaru yelled over the screaming wind and tearing branches. "Nor will you! This jutsu is forbidden for the sake of its indiscriminate destruction! Only because I'm able to use Shadow Armor and create distance between my target allows me to use it! Otherwise it's a jutsu that kills its own caster! Your armor is the only reason it hasn't killed you yet!"

The Susanoo's body was now half gone. His father looked panicked, forcing chakra out in order to maintain it. Only a few feet away from the jutsu, it was almost a certainty that it would eventually tear his father apart. Worse was that If he let go of the technique then nothing would protect his father from the jutsu intensity.

Itachi was watching what most likely would be what killed his father.

"Make it stop!" His father yelled out.

"Not until you surrender! Yield and I'll save you! Unless...doing so would be beneath the leader of the great Uchiha clan."

There was hesitation in his father. The realization that this had been the objective all along. To make his father submit. Making him throw away his pride for his own life. Itachi wasn't sure anymore if Shikamaru's actions were out of kindness or cruelty. There was a measure of both in his words that showed an almost cruel viciousness one wouldn't expect from one so young.

The real possibility that his father would choose death in this instance only pushed this insanity even further.

Shikamaru smiled. His words twisting like a knife. "Well, it's your choice. To be honest I'm sure Itachi and Sasuke could do better if you weren't around. Your wife can always remarry. They don't need someone who doesn't really stand with them. Besides it makes no difference to me if some arrogant prick that crashed my party bites the dust. All that matters is what you're willing to give up in order to keep what you have."

His father grit his teeth. The Susanoo was on it's last vestiges. A small shimmer of red chakra still surrounded his father, who was only a foot away from being eviscerated.

"Dad! No! Please dad!" Sasuke cried out.

Itachi toes curled. He held Sasuke's shoulder, keeping him from running out on the field. No one else was opting to move and try and subdue the jutsu which now was inches away from killing his father. "Father! Give up! Don't throw everything away now that the clans wounds can finally heal! Don't you wish to see that day!"

Whether his words had any impact on his father or Sasuke's cries shook something in him, he relented.

"I...give."

Barely audible but loud enough for Shikamaru to nod in response. Holding out his hand the Nara heir pulled at the air. Unsure of what that was meant to do, the jutsu began to glow brighter. The blue-white of regular chakra began to emerge from underneath the black surface. Like a clap of thunder, it exploded outward. The shockwave sent everything around it flying like several dozen paper bombs going off at once.

In the midst of this explosion, Shikamaru stood with his arms folded. The shockwave stopped just a foot shy of where he stood. His gauge of the distance was spot on. Everything finished just as he had planned, no doubt. The Nara heir remained staring ahead as the crater became visible to all.

They rushed over to the other side where his father was. He lay flat on his back. Only the slight twitches and movements in his limbs showed he was still alive. His clothing though was singed, bruises covered his face and the scent of burnt hair was pungent around him. It seemed like the blast had knocked his father back far enough to keep himself from being torn to pieces.

"Father! Father! Are you okay!" Sasuke cried, clutching their fathers charred vest.

"I'm...Fine." He breathed, trying to sit up. Itachi grabbed his father's arm, helping him to stand up and support him. It seemed like he had twisted his ankle and couldn't walk. Another small mercy from a more dire alternative. Their father looked at them. His face showed more emotion in them than Itachi had seen since Sasuke's birth. "Itachi...Sasuke...I'm sorry. I promise to do better. To become better."

Biting back tears, Itachi squeezed his fathers arm. Those words. They weren't much but...he knew they held a deeper intent. This was what his father hid beneath the surface. Itachi stood stunned at the smile on the Nara heirs face. A satisfied smile. All of this...it had been for their sake. To push his father to the brink. To show him that his armor he surrounded himself with wasn't strong enough to fight against the truth.

"Fugaku!" They turned to see Shikamaru staring at them. His black eyes looking at theirs. They seemed a little hazy. Like they were seeing past them. "Don't forget that! Don't...don't..."

Shikamaru fell. His consciousness slipped mid sentence.

After all that the boy finally succumbed to chakra exhaustion. The sheer amount he used would have killed anyone else his age. How he could have so much was another mystery.

"Shikamaru!" The Nara head moved swiftly, catching his son before he fell into the crater below. "You really know how to scare. More like your mother than you realize."

No one doubted that. Shikamaru was something otherworldly. Not natural. After a jutsu like that...There wouldn't be a single person who didn't know what happened here this evening. The night where the Nara heir was revealed to become the strongest in the village's history. Itachi was certain of that.

'Had he used more chakra for that jutsu then…' his musings of those implications weren't lost on him or anyone else for that matter. That jutsu had the potential to wipe out entire settlements and armies. All within the fingertips of a child that defied logic.

A frightening prospect.

"Is he alright Shikaku?" The Hokage asked.

"Have no worries. He's just tired. Not surprising after all this. By tomorrow he'll be helping out his mother with chores and training." Shikaku placated the Hokage worries.

"That's good. That jutsu was more than I expected. The Fourth Hokage would have been amazed by such an evolution of his jutsu."

The Nara head laughed. "Gave me a damn heart attack when he just stood there."

"Hn, yes his judgement was quite...interesting. Shikaku, you know I wouldn't make this request lightly," the Hokage started. There was a somberness to the man's voice which gave Itachi pause. Picking up the change in mood as everyone was staring at the unconscious boy with trepidation. Like they had already placed their expectations on Shikamaru. "Your son...he's brilliant beyond words. His skill already surpasses what many have achieved in a full lifetime...so I must ask - order it, if I have to."

A knot formed in Itachi's stomach. After helping to free him from the burdens of his clan now Shikamaru was going to face more scrutiny and expectations because of his gifts. Now no longer a shinobi he couldn't help change that reality. It felt unfair. Like a curse that was being passed on.

Being a shinobi had always been a means to an end for him. To protect and help prevent a war. His understanding of the Village was something he held tightly yet he knew, deep down, that such a title was irrelevant. Even if he was a rogue and branded a traitor he would still come to the aid of his home first and foremost.

The only thing that could ever shake him from that dedication had to be Sasuke.

Now it felt that same feeling towards Shikamaru as well.

"Please Lord Hokage, you've already aware that he doesn't want to join the academy. You've heard his words about everyone making their own choices. I cannot force my son to do anything he doesn't want to." Shikaku begged, clutching his son tightly. That look of desperation on his face made Itachi feel sick. "I've already known for a while now that he doesn't need Yoshino or I to look out for him but...He's made our lives so much better. If he's forced to live an unhappy life, that would be worse than a death sentence for me."

Whether it was the Leaf Village's leaders resolve weakening or his unwillingness to look at a desperate Father, the Hokage turned away. His voice carried to all those in attendance. "I'll give the Nara clan concessions for this request. Whether you accept it or not Shikaku, your son has just proven himself invaluable to the Leaf Village. His power may someday tip the scales in a conflict beyond our imaginations. He is a treasure that must be protected and a future Shadow greater than myself. You may tell him I forced you into this. Even threatened you to do it. I'll take his blame and scorn. _But this will be a matter I will not move on;_ _Shikamaru Nara will become a shinobi._ "


	5. Chapter Five - Independence Arc: Daily Grind

**Chapter Five - Independence Arc: Daily Grind**

Hiruzen bit down on the end of his pipe. He was trying to appear calm in the wake of this startling news. Even though he had hoped this to be the case - as it would finally settle tensions with the Uchiha clan - it still meant the perpetrator for the Nine Tails attack six years ago was still out there, watching them.

"So you're certain it's a fake?" Danzo asked the head medical ninja.

"Yes, by all the tests we've run the body we picked up the DNA was a perfect match to Obito Uchiha. At first we were certain that this was indeed the boy's body. At least until we started compiling a more accurate timeline of his death. The body's cellular decay does not match up to the time of his death. It's off by years, even with the slim possibility of his being well preserved. Additional details provided by Kakashi Hatake show that where the boy was crushed did not match where he was found, suggesting it was moved after being crushed. Lastly the damage to the right eye was not consistent with being crushed. Rather it seems like it was punctured by a blunt object to make it appear so." The medical ninja flipped over the last page on the chart. "What actually gave us our initial suspicions was that the boy's body was two and half inches taller than what his last medical checkup measured him at. The checkup was only fifteen days before his death. While the copy is the most immaculate recreation I've ever seen, there is no doubt this is not the body of Obito Uchiha."

Silence filled the room following that thorough report. To recreate a body down to the cellular level suggested someone with either supreme medical skills or possessed a rare jutsu that could make such a copy. Either way it didn't look good.

He turned to Teyaki Uchiha, a retired shinobi and owner of the rice cracker shop the district was famous for. While the Uchiha clan wanted someone from the police force to be selected as an advisor, Fugaku put forth Teyaki as he was someone who knew the district well and represented the majority of their clan. Someone who was more down to earth and considerate with his views. On top of possessing a great deal of knowledge and skill with the Sharingan.

The man hadn't been too keen on taking the position but his wife berated him for sitting around all day saying this would get him out more now that he retired.

Hiruzen couldn't help but like the man's earnest nature... the rice crackers and tea he brought to every meeting also won him over too.

"So with the assumption that someone possesses the Sharingan. May I ask if there is an ability the Mangekyo may have that could get through our security barrier?"

Teyaki crossed his arms, closing his eyes in thought. "Hmm, yes. There is one that has been noted by the clan. It's rare even among those who awakened the eyes. It allows the user to slip objects in and out of a unique space-time."

"The name of that technique wouldn't happen to be Kamui would it?"

With a firm nod from the Uchiha the final piece clicked.

"Kakashi's mangekyou ability is the same," Homura acknowledged. "Due to it being implanted he wasn't able to fully demonstrate it's abilities without tiring quickly. If the person who stole the other eye can manipulate DNA then perhaps they're able to tap into its full power. Being able to move through a different dimension is something our barrier does not account for.

Koharu added to this. "Several members of the Uchiha clan have come forward stating they had been approached by a man wearing a mask with a single eye slot bringing information that claimed we were moving against the Uchiha. Most likely trying to sow seeds of conflict just as we thought."

He sighed, knowing this ran deeper than they realized. It was just stirring up distrust. There was cause to believe that this person was purposefully attacking their shinobi on mission. "While there is no real confirmation on this, Itachi's testimony on the death of his teammate, Tenma Izumo suggests the perpetrator of that attack also wore a mask similar to the one the Uchiha members described."

"Then it appears the Nara child's suspicions were correct," Danzo affirmed. His eye casting a moment of irritation that could only be picked up if you had known the man since childhood. Hiruzen could pick up on these things. Even knowing it irked Danzo. He wondered just what Shikamaru said to his stubborn colleague that made him back off from acquiring his talents.

It had to be something pretty heinous seeing the boy's more...ruthless tendencies.

Danzo was still not fond of the idea that there was an Uchiha among them now. As far as the man was concerned the Uchiha had been serious about confronting them in an armed conflict for control of the village. That was all the justification he needed to continue his distrust of them. Not see the shared responsibility and the newly found outside force that contributed to that situation.

For Danzo, everything was seen in his own shade of black and white.

"Yes, I do believe the child starts at the academy tomorrow. I don't see why he has to go to the academy at all. He should be placed in an Anbu unit as a measure to cultivate his talents and to protect him from those who see his gifts as a threat. It doesn't seem like his parents just realize what they're doing could put their son in jeopardy." Koharu grumbled, most likely recalling her interaction with Yoshino Nara three weeks ago when she pushed back on his order for Shikamaru to attend the academy.

Homura shifted in his spot. His awkward pause suggested there was something bugging him. "Have we not ascertained how he acquired so much knowledge? While his skill does suggest a large degree of talent, some jutsu's can only be taught. A powerful forbidden jutsu at that age...no one in written history could make such a claim."

"The child simply possesses more abilities than he's shown," Danzo interjected. "My men have watched the boy for a time and have found no reason to suspect anyone had been helping him. Everything has been derived from reading scrolls and through trial and error." While it sounded like praise from his second in command, there was an undertone of bitterness to those words. Danzo was never happy with letting promising individuals foster their own talents.

"Which is all the more reason to place him where he can be better protected," Koharu argued.

"I'm afraid that's the best we can do," he said. This matter was still one he felt deeply conflicted with. That look on Shikaku's was not one he ever expected to see. It sounded like he was condemning his son to die. "We cannot force someone from a major clan to become a shinobi. While it may look poorly on the Nara clan they would be within their rights to deny my request. That's why this action sets a bad precedent. By Shikamaru's own accord he was willing to compromise and enter the academy. I fear pushing past that would only lower his willingness to assist us again should the need arise. Something that I fear may be required sooner than later."

"Then are you planning to allow him to graduate after a year at the academy? Like you did with Itachi?" Homura asked.

"No I won't. In fact I'm setting a minimum age requirement to become a genin. Shikamaru reminded me of the dream our sensei held. A sense of peace that we were given as children but has gotten lost in the throws of war." He was adamant about this. Things would be different for the Leaf with this second chance they had been given. Lead by a new hope that could help guide the future generation.

There were still a range of concerned looks from all of them. All of them were not too keen about this decision. So, like always, he had to placate their worries. "For now I've assigned watchers to the boy and have expressly forbade him from using his Rasenshinkū unless there was someone supervising him."

He had gotten more push back from Shikamaru with that condition. The boy nearly went into a rant saying that he may as well just forbid him from using ninjutsu altogether. All but stating he would continue his own training as he saw fit - his conditions be damned. While his parents were more open to those restrictions they didn't appear to hold them to the seriousness he intended them to be due to his edict.

For now he would have to watch and see what the boy did. He had know doubt things would be changing more rapidly from now on.

* * *

I really wanted to move out.

Foster homes were a bit of a patch job when I was a kid. So having a nuclear home after reincarnating to this fresh hell was certainly a learning experience for me. For the most part I just went along with what Yoshino wanted. Taking the active role as a guest in their house. Seemed the least I could do. Luckily she had taken to my own tendencies to keep my home life maintained.

If I could come home to a maintained place to sleep than I felt better about raising as much hell as I could outside.

But a messy home felt a lot better compared to this.

The mood at breakfast this morning was probably the lowest it had been all month. Yoshino and Shikaku had been in a less than ideal mood with just about everything. They would snap at every little thing that each of them did. Even minuscule things, like Shikaku not putting his sandals away neatly enough, set them off into a fight that lasted hours. I had never heard the man actually talk back to her in the six years I had been in this world.

A pain in the ass to listen to.

So basically the scope of this was; The parents were fighting and the child - me - felt like it was my fault.

There was something incredibly sad and ironic about that.

Cliches aside, this tension actually did revolve around myself, of course. It seemed like everyone and their dogs had pressured both of them into sending me to the academy. As a result they felt like they were cheating me out of the life I wanted. Like this was the biggest tragedy to befall them.

Which it wasn't.

So the discussions they had about it kind of went sideways. A bit of a disconnect in the conversation that sort of went like this...

They said; I had to go to the academy.

My response; I was fine with going to the academy.

What followed was this month of mind numbing tension and arguments over nothing.

I was six years old despite being reincarnated. As a child I didn't get a say in things. As a former adult I had made many concessions in my past life. When you didn't get your first choice in things it wasn't the end of the world. You certainly don't whine about it like a little bitch. Oh sure, going to the academy just felt like a big waste of time for me. Becoming a soldier even more so. I wouldn't deny that. I planned to become the strongest anyway so as long as I had access to materials I could use then I would grit my teeth no matter where I was. Whether I strapped a piece of metal to my forehead wouldn't make any difference in that.

I just wished these two would get that through their heads that I was okay with all this. If I didn't think something like this would happen then I wouldn't have stuck my neck out for Itachi.

Although I'm starting to regret it now.

But no, that would be too reasonable for these two. The way they saw it was that their special little boy was being let down by his parents and they couldn't forgive themselves for not protecting me from this decree. It was the same logic that some parents had when they couldn't get the toy their kid wanted for christmas or those snobbish parents with not getting their first choice of school.

Adding all my years alive together, I was thirty five years old. Older than these two, for sure. So I didn't give a shit about any of this. You don't always get what you want out of life. Suck it up.

"Shikamaru, I made you a special lunch for today. All your favourites for your first day at the academy." Yoshino said softly, placing the box in front of him on the table.

I groaned. She still hasn't gotten the fact I was basically self dependent since I could wipe my own ass. Reaching underneath the table and pulling out the one I made last night. "I guess I can give my extra to Choji then. He'll eat what I don't finish."

"Oh, I should have known you already made one…" Yoshino gave him that wounded animal look again. It had been showing more and more since he had shown that increasing independence, unsurprisingly.

"Shikamaru...just...do what you feel is right," Shikaku said, folding the newspaper he was reading. "I know this isn't ideal but…"

"Once again, this isn't the end of the world, Dad. Today's the entrance ceremony. So we'll go over and listen to the Hokage say a few words about the Will of Fire. Then the instructor will make some speech about all the amazing things we'll be doing over the next few years. They'll make us draw a picture or something as homework. Then I'll come home, do some chores, train for a bit, eat supper, bathe, and then go to sleep. Rinse and repeat...not the end of the world."

My response was a bit crude and sounded more annoyed than I usually did. Restrained by miles compared to the cursing I wanted to spew at them acting like pussies about all this. They had been good to me - better than most in my old life - but after a month even a saint would have their patience tested with this crap. Yoshino and Shikaku had faint smiles on their lips as I spouted this grocery list of the day's events.

Right now I needed them calm and relaxed.

Going to the opening ceremony with them in public while they felt oppressed by the villagers wasn't something I didn't want to deal with. Especially after Yoshino nearly clawed the eyes out of that village elder, Koharu, after she berated her parenting following her attempt to appeal the academy decree set out by the Hokage.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ah that must be Choji and his father. I guess it's time to head out," Yoshino said.

Checking the time I could see that it was time to bite the bullet. A day filled with the yelling and screaming of excited children. At the door waiting for me wasn't just Choji though. It appeared to him that the Little Samurai had taken to earning money through babysitting now that the boy resigned from being a ninja. At his side was Choji, Ino, Kiba and a very irritated Sasuke.

"Good day ma'am," he greeted. "I've offered to escort the children to the academy today since I had the time. If it's alright I could escort Shikamaru as well."

"Oh, oh of course. He's already to go." Yoshino bent over pulling my face in for a very deep kiss on his cheek. "Your father and I will come by during the opening ceremony later. Have fun with everyone alright."

"Yup." I replied. Off to the side he could see Kiba and Sasuke laughing and smirking at my receiving Yoshino's motherly affection so openly. I groaned knowing it was going to be a lot more of this for the next little while. "...let's get this over with," I whispered.

"Just hurry up already, loser, we're going to be late because of you," Sasuke jeered.

"Hey don't talk to Shikamaru that way Sasuke!" Ino shouted. "You're just mad he beat you so easily. You didn't last a second against him! You're the sore loser!"

Yes, apparently Ino had wanted to see what all the grownups were doing outside and was mad she wasn't allowed to. So, being the crafty snoop she was, she got Choji to show her to a small loft in the Akimichi estate with a tiny little window that overlooked the courtyard. Now she wouldn't shut up about how amazing my fight was to anyone who possessed ears.

The affection that canonically belonged to Sasuke was now transferred to me. Making me regret my decision all the more.

It seems looking like a fool during a fight is a big turn off for girls and women of all ages.

Kind of sexist when I thought about it.

Itachi, ever pacemaker moved his way in between Ino and his brother before the blonde started swinging. Choji was still eating, watching as the events unfolded without a care in the world. Kiba, seemed to be holding a conversation with the tiny dog tucked into his hoodie. The little puppy yipping to all the boy's questions.

That was another thing about this world I was going to be weirded out by; Talking animals. Real, flesh and blood animals with the capacity to speak.

"Sasuke you're being rude," Itachi scolded. "Today's your first day of the academy. I really want you to make friends while you're there."

"Hn. I hope you certainly don't mean anyone here, big brother. I'd rather not have anything to do with them."

"Ya well, no one would want to be friends with a jerk you either Sasuke," Kiba mocked.

"What was that! I dare you to say that again!"

Why was this happening to me again? Oh right, my own stupid choice to save some punks life. A migraine, already starting to form from all this. Normally I wouldn't really care. Sure my exposure to children had shrunk as he got older but it shouldn't have bothered me like this. I had dealt with assholes much worse on a regular basis. Perhaps my soul mixed with the original Shikamaru Nara and he was the one annoyed by all this yelling.

It would be a cold comfort to Shikaku and Yoshino if that was the case.

So I opted to keep several steps behind everyone else. Wanting to keep to myself as much as possible. My purpose for going to the academy would not be what the Hokage or anyone else would expect. There was actually studying and training I needed to do. I felt not far from accomplishing my first step. I just needed more time to focus on it.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru-dono," Itachi said, falling back to match his steps.

"Again with the title thing. I'm not interested in the whole honorifics. So just call me Shikamaru or Nara or something that doesn't make me sound haughty."

"My apologies. It's just that all of us in the Uchiha clan have gained a lot of respect and admiration for you. Even more so than the Hokage receives for many of us. Standing up for us like you did and helping bridge a gap with everyone else. You have finally united the Uchiha in a way I had dreamt of since I learned of my clans...intentions."

My eyes caught the glance of two village police officers. One looked to be an Uchiha while the other had blonde hair and pale blue eyes; A Yamanaka most likely. The Uchiha member seemed to be mentoring his partner. Only a few weeks after the agreement and already members of other clans were joining the police force.

Both stopped their conversation as their rowdy group walked by. The pair looked directly at me. My face tightened as they did. Eyes widening when they recognized who I was. Then to make this encounter even more awkward - because of course carrying on with their own business seemed too difficult - they bowed as I passed by.

"Believe me, nothing I did was special," I bit out wanting to change the subject. "So, what does a retired eleven year old do all day anyway? I'm hoping you're not earning money babysitting us, Little Samurai."

Itachi laughed. "No, I...I'm not sure what I should do. I've just been enjoying the time with my family."

"And your father? What's been his response."

The Uchiha frowned. A troubling sign. "He...still isn't pleased that I resigned. But with all that's happened he's been open to discuss it. Once things had settled he said we would come up with something for me to do. Something we could both agree on."

"Hmm, sounds reasonable. Would you like some advice?"

"Yes please!" He blurted out. The boy looked bashful realizing his abrupt tone. "I mean...that would be much appreciated."

I wanted to laugh. The boy seemed ready to jump off a bridge if I suggested it. Cute and sad in equal amounts. Ironically enough my idea was something I normally wouldn't have suggested in my old life. These were certainly strange times. "Well the place where you may find a better purpose is the one most open to you."

"The one most open to me?" Itachi frowned for a moment before something clicked. "You're talking about the Police force?"

Yes. It was a bit odd to suggest something that had been a source of such derision for his clan. But it wasn't the institution itself that was the problem, rather, the attitudes and arrogance that drove it. "While it may sound strange, it's the one place going through the most change right now. As someone who seeks change it may be a good place to stamp those ideals of unity. They may have strayed from the intentions set out by the Second Hokage but the Police Force should be the last line of defense for the village. They should be the ones that give a sense of security to those risking their lives out in the field and help give support and peace of mind to those who live here."

"That's...But how do I know that things won't spiral out of control again? How would I make sure that faith is never lost with the people I protect. Holding such authority comes at the cost of isolation and trust when not done properly."

"Be accountable. Accountability - True accountability starts with the first person who holds himself to it. To make a vow that if certain lines are crossed that there are structural steps taken to fix them."

When they reached the academy gates, Itachi stopped. He was staring off into space, clearly thinking hard on this. In my old life, when a child decided what they wanted to be when they grew up it was almost a guarantee that it would change as they got older. Over my previous life I didn't know for certain what I wanted out of life until I was some twenty year corporal in the marines.

Too bad nine years years later he wound up here.

So I couldn't blame Itachi for his indecisiveness. The children here were raised differently. Life moved fast and there wasn't the same level of stability here that my old world had. Being a shinobi meant being a soldier. A lifelong career for Itachi. Even with all the horrible things that happened with his character in the story.

"Yes. Things have changed. So must I." Itachi acknowledged. "What step should I take in order to achieve this?"

"That's not something I can answer. Nothing is constant. Especially the collective thought of a group. However, you can start by answering a single question; If you had a group of people protecting you and maintaining safety in your home, what would make you have faith in them?"

Itachi nodded, understanding my point. A lot of this knowledge came from the many police forces in my old life. No one back on my earth seemed to get that. Too much fear and not enough empathy for those who needed it. I figured this world was much the same.

"Thank you Shikamaru-sama, your wisdom continues to humble me." The Uchiha heir knelt on one knee bowing to me.

I wanted nothing more than to bury the Uchiha's face into the dirt as parents with their children were looking at them. Whispering all the typical nonsense that came with showing off more than I wanted. My composure held, merely poking the overly mature child in the forehead to reiterate the one thing I had told him half a dozen times already.

"Again...Just Shikamaru or Nara. Honorifics make my skin crawl." Saying this, I undid his hairband, letting my mane of black hair flow free. If this was what was happening today then I wanted to at least be comfortable. All men with long hair in the Nara clan tied their hair back. It wasn't really my thing and would have preferred it flowing free. "I'm afraid if you don't start calling me by my name I'll have to find a different babysitter."

The Uchiha heir shifted uncomfortably at what was clearly a joke. "Yes, my apologies...Shikamaru. I promise it won't happen again."

"You really need to relax." I huffed, waving back as I passed the gates. "If the whole police force thing doesn't work out, you have a full time job looking after your younger brother. You can consider that suggestion as me being serious this time."

* * *

Itachi dusted off his knee. He was staring at the back of Shikamaru as he entered through the academy doors. The younger boy's hair flowed wild without his hair knot. A bit strange to someone of the Nara clan with their hair down but seemed to give him a more free spirited look. Something that he found to suit the boy better.

What Shikamaru also failed to notice was that he had a lot of free time. The advice given to join the reformed police force wasn't something he considered and was swayed to the idea after hearing the merits of it. He was learning a lot of Shikamaru. More so than anyone else he'd met. For a while he had been so certain about things. Thinking that his understanding of the world was sound.

It wasn't.

So he planned to seize this opportunity.

Flickering into the academy he shadowed Shikamaru steps. A gap in the boy's training was sensing those around him. Itachi would capitalize this weakness until the Nara heir undoubtedly filled it when he learned how. Taking to watching over him in case something bad happened. Like himself there always seemed those just waiting to take advantage of that talent.

Not that he thought Shikamaru needed help against such things.

It was just something he wanted to do.

All the children were being escorted through the academy. The children were given a tour of the building while they set up the stage out at the academy entrance. The Hokage would give a speech to the new entrants before pictures with parents were taken and given their first instruction in the afternoon.

Itachi felt uncomfortable here. Never really opting to engage in any of the lessons. Everything about the academy felt hollow. No substance to learning skills that killed all but the innately talented. Sure the academy tried to weed out those unqualified but that was still a half measure.

His friend, Izumi, just graduated a few weeks ago. Along with many of the other children he entered the academy with. It was hard to believe that he could have been stuck here until now if his parents had denied the option to graduate early. All the missions he had been on since graduating four years ago would never have happened.

He had been too eager. Too willing to go along with the expectations that came with his ability to understand and learn jutsu. He lacked patience and the willingness to let go of his troubles. The past was always constant though. Experiences that defined who he became and led to his encounter with Shisui and with Shikamaru. So he wouldn't curse his fate for it.

"Back off you harpies! I'm walking with Shikamaru!" Ino yelled, raising her fist to the group girls surrounding Shikamaru.

Itachi sighed. It was frightening how alike their experiences at the academy would be.

The tour was a swift one. The building hadn't changed since it was built over fifty years ago. It wasn't damaged during the attack by the Nine Tails and that masked man. He still wasn't sure how Shikamaru was able to piece it all together. Seeing connections that seemed too far apart to form together. From the conversation he overheard his father had with the new Uchiha advisor it turned out that a Sharingan was stolen from a clan member's corpse during the last war. Someone who wanted revenge against their village and nearly destroyed his family.

It was the one regret he had not being a shinobi anymore.

Not being kept in the loop when he reappeared.

The instructor finally led them back towards the entrance, blocking the way out as he called their attention. "Alright everyone, now that we're done the tour we'll be going outside where the Hokage will address you all. I want everyone to form up into rows! Your parents will be watching and will have your pictures taken afterwards. We'll go in alphabetical order so first up is...Shino Aburame..."

The speech given by the Hokage was just like his, practically verbatim. Same spot, same place too. Both his parents were in the crowd. Watching as Sasuke was formally accepted into the academy. His brother looked excited about it...

With the occasional harsh glares to Shikamaru who stood in front of him.

"Congratulations on your acceptance into the academy. From this day forward you must do your best to reach your goals and become shinobi. The path ahead of all is not an easy one. Through hard work, dedication and having a strong will of fire I know all of you have the potential to stand where I do today. I look forward to seeing all that you achieve."

There was an applause following the speech. The Hokage walked off the stage with a small nod in the direction towards where he hid. Knowing full well where he was. Itachi was certain that the Hokage was the only one to notice him. He really didn't have an excuse he could say to why he was doing this. Not when his family was down there getting their picture taken.

It was difficult to explain that today belonged to his little brother. He didn't want his presence to take away from that. Not when he too had been the subject to rumors of that night. Many still speak of the issues he had been going through and claimed he had been too young to become a shinobi in the first place. Ignorant of just how far back these thoughts occurred. There were offers to seek counselling for them but he rejected them all.

He now had another means of seeking help.

"Shikamaru, why aren't you wearing your hair band," the Nara matron asked her son.

The only response she got was a lie stating that it snapped on its own. It didn't really stop her from arranging Shikamaru's hair with her hands. Making sure he looked nice for the photo. Shikaku was dressed nicely alongside his wife for the occasion. Just like his parents did for Sasuke.

It was nice to watch.

" _So what's the deal? I heard you resigned from being a shinobi."_

He spun around, shifting only slightly as he brought a kunai out from his sleeve. The momentum was stopped half way as a familiar hand caught his wrist. As they have done it countless times in the past. There shouldn't have been a reason for him to feel on edge but...that feeling of anger coming off his best friend felt dangerous. The sharingan blazing with rage as tears were burgeoning from the corner of his eyes.

" _Why didn't you say anything to me, Itachi?"_

"Shisui...I...I'm sorry."

They both lowered their hands. Seeing this wasn't something so easy to deal with. Before Shikamaru came along the only person who could see anything beyond the surface was Shisui. Since that training exercise where they clashed with the Foundation Anbu he had come to see Shisui as the person who understood him most. But even then, there were things he kept for the sake of maintaining that close relationship. He knew, deep down, Shisui would understand and empathize with his plights.

Itachi just never had that strength to tell him in the first place.

"'S'okay. We can talk about it later. I hear a lot has changed in the two months I've been gone."

He nodded. "Yes. We no longer have to take drastic measures to ensure peace and unity with the clan and the village."

Shisui's eyes cast their gaze past his shoulder. Looking into the group of academy graduates. His arm stretched out pointing towards them. "Are you talking about the kid in grey looking like he's about to kill someone?"

"Kill someone? What are you…"

Standing away from everyone else, Shikamaru's back was turned away. While everyone else seemed to be talking and chatting with one another, the Nara heir was standing frozen like a statue. His fists clenched as he looked towards the lone tree in front of the Academy entrance. A small rope swing dangling from a branch.

It wasn't the swing that had his attention. No, it was the boy sitting on it. Not swaying like it was intended to. A blonde boy with striking blue eyes was watching everyone. Looking like he was ill or sick. Itachi wasn't sure what about him was holding Shikamaru's interest. At least until he activated his sharingan.

'The Jinchuuriki,' he realized. His thoughts spun trying to comprehend what about that child would have Shikamaru so wound up. Given his ability to see through people it wouldn't be surprising that he was aware of what was contained inside the blonde boy. What mattered to Itachi was the intention behind it. Shikamaru seemed to possess an intense righteous fury when he saw something he disliked. If he did something to the child that contained the Nine Tails then things would go beyond what he or anyone else could do. Even more so with the Hokage who wouldn't tolerate harm coming to the Jinchuuriki. It was just a matter of the severity of the consequences when it occurred.

Luckily Shikamaru just turned around and began to walk away.

Itachi nearly fell off the branch he was crouching on seeing his eyes. The boys black eyes were like that jutsu. Dangerous and filled with an innate desire to tear apart anything that got too close. Whatever was running through Shikamaru's mind it was something that would soon become reality. Something that would cause a storm within the village.

The boy stood by extreme actions and nothing else.


	6. Chapter Six - Independence Arc: Persistent Watchers

**Chapter Six - Independence Arc: Persistent Watchers**

How could I be so blinded? So preoccupied with myself and pushing this body well past its normal limits that I missed something so glaring that it should have been the first thing that I should have focused on. It was the damn name of the show! Right in the title that this world was based on! Laying his head down on the desk right in front of me!

Naruto Uzumaki…

Seeing him sitting on that swing a few days ago. Almost exactly to the point of his animated interaction. That look of pain as he stared atl the families who were obviously avoiding his presence. Like he was a damn leper. It was one thing to watch it on some show but in real life…

There weren't words for it.

It didn't seem like the boy was all too interested in the lecture. Rather, he put his head down on his desk, snoring softly. Kind of natural for a six year old stuck in a classroom for extended hours. I didn't even enjoy it for the six years it took to get my Masters. So why the hell would anyone of these kids?

All of this was just basic math and history too. Spiced up for the latter since the Leaf Village never wanted to openly source it's own failings. Not great for ensuring the loyalty of the young impressionable minds. Forget a pinch, they seemed to be shoving a whole damn spoon of salt in our mouths with every lesson. It seemed to me that Naruto was getting a better education asleep than the rest of us who were fully conscious.

I had sworn to myself that I would give this an honest week before sending a shadow clone to deal with this crap. With Naruto needing real attention from someone with an actual brain though, once more my hands became tied. The kid had the potential to become a monster yet no one seemed to grasp it until much later. Time that could be better used on real training.

With Naruto on his side then any shit that comes my way could be crushed thoroughly.

I just needed a good moment to approach him. Certain that the boy had less than a handful of people he was comfortable with.

"Shikamaru…"

But such a thing wouldn't happen while the Anbu were watching me. The things I needed to teach and reveal to him would not be tolerated. Secrets that even I couldn't brush off as mere speculation. So I needed a plan to shut the Hokage down first. Something that would put him in his place.

"Shikamaru...Shikamaru, are you paying attention?" Their main instructor, Daikoku Funeno, asked. The portly man was pompous and was quick to kiss his ass like many others at first.

"Not even remotely," I said back, not even bothering to look away from the window.

Ass kissing quickly turned into irritation from my poor disposition to wasting my time in this child soldier factory.

"This information is important," he scolded. "You may need to know this material on a mission. It could mean the difference between success and failure."

"Ya, I think I'll manage without it."

My plan was to worm my way out of becoming a ninja altogether, so all of this was moot.

Daikoku gave me a very unimpressed look. Shaking his head at my disinterest. "Understanding the past is crucial in order to understand the relationships we have with other nations. You can be sent on a mission where that information may influence how they may react to your presence."

It was always the same with this man. The man thought he was teaching them information that was god's gift to the world. His judgements were solely based on this skewed material. It's like he's never seen a real shinobi before that could...!

Oh, now there was an idea. I was laughing in my head on just how I could deal with the Hokage and his goons watching me. It would require a ton of showmanship though and a lot of luck but...I could probably pull it off now.

The risk if I failed though would be momentous.

"Oh I'm well aware of that," I replied dully. "It's just the crap you've been reading makes me wonder why it's worth our time at all." I snatched the textbook from the instructor's hands, flipping to the page before he could protest. "This says here that we won a decisive victory over the Hidden Stone in the battle of Hatori pass in the Second Ninja war."

"Yes," Daikoku affirmed. "It allowed us to hold a key position that allowed supplies to move more freely."

"Ya well the Nara clan keeps records of such events in better and more accurate detail. We lost a quarter of our men taking that pass. Doesn't seem so decisive to me. Especially for my Nara clan members that died in that battle."

"Y-Yes but in the big picture it helped prevent even greater losses further on. In comparison the losses were minimal."

I flipped a few pages forwards, frowning when my point just became worse for the sweating chunin. "Strange how this doesn't mention that a week later the Hidden Stone came back with greater numbers, overran our position and kicked our asses so hard it took us three more tries to reclaim the pass." I tossed the textbook back. "But maybe you're right. What's the loss of a quarter of anything really matter? _I'm sure you'd agree if you lost one of your four limbs you would still consider that to be a minimal loss, wouldn't you? Discounting that another third came back alive with such injuries from that battle._ "

The instructor was squirming now. His face now pale and sickly. My classmates were stunned to silence, many looking none better.

"But again, you are right. You count this battle as a major success, considering this 25% factored into the lower end of losses in these battles back then. In fact, anything less than half in loss of life was considered such a success. So if you threw the twenty seven of us into a battle back then, so long as fourteen of us came back breathing our week long victory would have been worth burying what was left of the other thirteen into a shallow grave."

"Um...I...but…"

"But such information isn't important to know right? Since it's not in the teaching materials. What does knowing how dangerous things are really out there for us future soldiers really do? Make us more informed? More conscious? Less willing to throw ourselves into those unwinnable battles? What's the point of seeing the big picture to those of us that make up the small ones?"

I grunted standing up. Grabbing my bag I didn't bother to give the man another glance as I made towards the door. I had no time to waste on this nonsense. Screw a week. There were better things I could be doing besides lecturing a man who got stuck indoctrinating children that were at best concerned with what game they were going to play when the bell rang.

What the hell was I thinking humoring anyone by coming here would do?

"Hey wait! Class isn't over yet!" Daikoku protested. The man looked ready to physically stop me from leaving, moving in front of the door to bar my way. Sure he was three times my size and had looked like he lifted weights but since coming here I've quickly realized dropping assholes like this was just a matter of leverage.

Plus a little intimidation from someone who defeated a jounin wasn't bad either.

"You have until I count to five to move out of my way before you suffer minimal losses."

Daikoku flinched at the implied yet ambiguous threat. This would be too easy. Men like this didn't have the balls to do more than play it safe. I certainly didn't believe he was here because of some great love for teaching. He just needed to learn that even here in a safe space led to the risk of bodily harm if he got in my way.

"I'm sorry but during class time you're expected to sit and learn."

"Five."

"You-You'll get reprimanded by the academy for this behaviour. Your parents will be brought in too."

"Four."

Daikoku's face was now approaching what could only be described as an extra ripe tomato. If he wasn't aware of the fact I would really rip one of his arms off then he might just use real force against me.

Suddenly, the door behind him opened. A figure stood wearing a beige raincoat. White mask adorned his face. His height was similar to Daikoku with a much slimmer build. Tucked underneath the hood was small traces of grey hair. No, silver. His dog-like mask showing a trace of red in a single eye. Only one person in the village fit that description.

It said a lot about my situation that the Hokage sprung for someone with the Copy Ninja's reputation. Perhaps the bread crumbs I placed in front of Obito's death had pushed for the silver haired man to volunteer for spying on me. Now it appeared he was here to keep me from cutting on my deal with the Hokage.

The man was stronger than Itachi was currently. Even more so than Fugaku too given he was younger and still in the Anbu Black Ops. A special forces jackass with a chip on his shoulder.

"Shikamaru Nara, you have been instructed to return to your seat." His monotone voice directed firmly.

I smiled, charging up a Rasengan in my hand. This just made things more fun.

"Three seconds," I said, continuing to count. "I'd hope you're smarter than an academy instructor, Hatake."

If the man was surprised I sure as hell couldn't tell. Perhaps standing there like a statue was his tell. I seriously doubted it. But then again, I'm sure he expected something like this...Wait, no. Yes, he would. He definitely would expect this after getting intel on me. Letting me think I had the edge and not respond to give him a sense of confidence. Making me think that he was underestimating my abilities. Taking the initiative to try and circumvent my actions at the last moment.

This one in front of him was a shadow clone.

The real one was probably somewhere behind me.

Clever.

" _That isn't a jutsu you should be using on a comrade,_ " he warned. His tone took on a sharp coldness. His own personal relation with the Four Hokage the reason for it most likely.

Not that I cared.

"Two seconds."

Kakashi remained motionless. Staying with his strategy. I honestly felt worried for a moment. Instances running through my mind on how this would play out. His Sharinagn was trained on me. He would be able to see subtle changes in my chakra. His speed was no doubt far superior to mine and he had me flanked on two sides.

Even if I used my rasengan on the clone in front of me and managed to hit it, then I would need to move swiftly to dodge the second one. Not something I could do. He would notice strike first if I used my shadows now. Leaving the potential for this classroom to turn into a battlefield. Something I really didn't want.

No, he only allowed me to use my rasengan because he was curious about me. Wanting to take his own measure of my character. He wants to see if I am really crazy enough to use a jutsu like the rasengan in a closed space like this where bystanders were.

Backing down now would be the wisest choice.

"Ha! One second."

But there wasn't a chance in hell I would pussy out of this challenge. In my peripheral I looked to the other door. The classrooms were set up in the form of layered rows. Steps ascending and descending to ensure everyone could see and hear the lectures. That meant the top step where they stood had room for storage underneath.

I smiled. Starting to lower the amount of power my rasengan had. Making it seem like I was back down. Too bad I was channelling what could only be described as Shikamaru's true craftiness.

"Ya' know Warden, had we had this interaction at the front of the class I may have listened. Sadly you've put yourself in an unwinnable position. The wise carefully studies the physical layout of the battlefield and never loses his position on it." I raised my arm, aiming it directly at the clone. Like I thought it didn't move until it was certain it could catch my wrist. At the last moment I dropped low as I felt something brush the back of my right shoulder.

He was too late.

" **Rasengan!"**

The wooden floor cracked open. Just enough that it didn't allow splinters to shoot out everywhere. Gravity did the rest. I fell through the whole just big enough for myself. Dropping into the storage space underneath. From there I bolted, laughing at my Warden's shock. Not that it stopped him for very long.

In the training field I caught him already on my tail. Worse was another Anbu appeared before him. Ready to block his path forward. This one was female given how shapely she was in the black Anbu coat she wore. The underling of the two, remembering the colour scheme from the show.. I wasn't sure who she was but it wouldn't really matter.

" **Shadow Spears!** " Both arms shot forward. Shadows shooting forward. The Anbu readied her sword, thinking I was attacking her. Not expecting that I was aiming for the tops of two large trees a few feet past her. Grasping them I felt a tug, forming my chakra in a way it created tension. Lifting my feet off the ground the shadows anchor point on the trees pulled him forward at an incredible momentum. Like a large rubber band.

I could see the female Anbu gawking as I soared through the sky. Even going so far as to blow her a kiss. They may have been trained to be the best but I doubted that anyone of them could actually fly. Leaving me with an element they couldn't follow me in.

" **Shadow Sail!"** The academy now a dot in my dust I began to shift my shadows into a glider shape. Slowing my descent into a clearing below. Leaving me to finally get some real training done.

I laughed once more, thinking about my one loose end.

"I'm sure Shikaku and Yoshino won't feel too bad about paying for the hole in the classroom floor."

Oh well, it'll be worth it when I utterly defeat the Hokage.

* * *

Itachi strode forward, making sure not to drop any of the bags that were stuffed into his hands. His first few days on patrol had been much better than he expected. Minor arguments that broke out into fights. Disputes or disturbances that were easily resolved without incident. He was currently helping an old lady who was struggling with her groceries. It was on the way to the academy. Sasuke forgot his lunch so he was taking it to him.

"Thank you young man," the old woman said. "I'm just not as spry as I used to be."

"It was my pleasure ma'am," he replied, setting the bags down on her kitchen table.

She took a tin from a shelf and handed it to him. "Here, cookies I made the other day. In case you get hungry on patrol."

He wanted to refuse, not expecting any kind of reward. But knowing the old woman would probably feel bad if he didn't, made him relent. Bowing at her generosity. "Thank you, I shall return the tin later."

Kind deed done he swiftly made his way to the academy. While it was nice to check up on Sasuke during his first week at the academy he honestly wanted to see how well Shikamaru was adapting. He figured someone like the Nara heir would find it painfully boring like he had. Wouldn't be surprising given how proactive Shikamaru was in his training.

Walking into the classroom during lunch break quickly threw that expectation out the window...or rather, through a glaring hole in the floor. It was taped off as a carpenter was measuring it. The other students were whispering and were watching as it was repaired. The instructor wasn't around leaving him without a detailed source of information.

"Big brother!" Itachi's attention shifted to his brother who ran up to him.

"Sasuke, what happened here?"

"It was that annoying loser Shikamaru! He argued with the teacher and tried to storm off. Even threatened them when they tried to stop him."

"They?"

"Some guy in a beige jacket and white mask showed up too. Shikamaru then smashed a hole in the floor and took off. Good riddance I say! He's better if he doesn't come back."

Pieces quickly formed. A confrontation between Shikamaru and his teacher. Not surprising given the Nara's crude language and rough personality. The Hokage had watchers on him. For what reason was currently unclear. They had to be skilled in order to remain unseen by his sensory skills. They most likely saw the argument and stepped in before Shikamaru took off. Seeing that he was outmatched, Shikamaru took more drastic measures to get away.

In summation; The Anbu couldn't stop the prodigy from playing hooky. Now they would be chasing him all around the village until he was caught. Causing no end of problems until they did, given Shikamaru's abilities.

"I have to go," he muttered, shoving bento into his brother's hands. Dashing up to the academy roof he summoned Karasu. Trying to track down Shikamaru through traditional means wouldn't work. The abilities to manipulate shadows into any form would give the Nara heir an advantage in hiding. It was crucial to find Shikamaru first before the Anbu did something drastic.

Adding onto this he created four shadow clones, directing each of them to different parts of the village. It seemed unlikely Shikamaru would be in the village proper. It made more sense that he would stick to the many training grounds and terrain surrounding the village walls instead. Allowing him to use his shadows more freely without causing unnecessary destruction. The question was which one was he currently at.

His eyes caught two trees which had branches torn off near the top. A strong indication that Shikamaru got creative again.

A clone dispelled. Memories showed that it wasn't just Anbu but other Chunin and available shinobi that were taking part in the search. The village looked like it was on lock down. Standard procedure for infiltrators or high valued protectees. They were searching for Shikamaru though. His clone clearly overheard members of the search party asking around. This only confirmed his suspicions that the Nara heir wasn't within the detection of the barrier corp.

"Kaaa!"

Itachi looked up. Karasu was circling overhead. He had found his target. Following below Itachi cut through multiple training grounds to reach a large outcropping of rocks and cliffs. It wasn't part of any registered training grounds, though many certainly had used it as such. Many crevices and chasms littered it. A condition brought about by different types of jutsu tested far from prying eyes.

A perfect place to hide.

The Nara heir didn't appear to use that advantage though. Sitting on a flat stone in the middle of an open quarry, while he read a scroll. Shikamaru's chin resting against his fist as he appeared unperturbed by the chaos he created back in the village. Reading without a care in the world. Enjoying the peace and quiet of the environment.

"Little Samurai," Shikamaru acknowledged, still not looking away from the scroll.

"Shikamaru," he replied cordially.

"What brings you out to these neck of the woods? I can't imagine the Village Police patrol this far out."

"Ah, yes. I received a report about a truant boy that ran away from the academy, causing property damage in the process."

Shikamaru hummed. "Sounds serious. I'll keep an eye out and let you know if I see anyone matching that description."

Itachi couldn't help but smile at how sincere and cheeky that response was. It almost seemed like Shikamaru wasn't aware that he had been referring to him. It was kind of refreshing in a way that someone could act so flagrant about the rules of the Village yet understand the ramifications that such actions could cause. It sounded like Shikamaru was just uncaring but Itachi knew that wasn't the case.

The Nara heir just didn't place value on them.

"You know I'm supposed to take you back to the village right?"

Groaning the Nara heir reached into his back pocket, people out a small bundle of loose bills and coins. "Sorry my allowance isn't all that much. How much would it take to look the other way?"

He blinked thrice. Trying to wrap his head around this."Y-Your trying to bribe me? Really?"

"Why not? It's what? Your second - third day, on the job? Can't imagine it pays too well." Shikamaru waved the money in his face. Allowing the bills to waft and seem like it was a larger sum than it actually was.

"I'd like to think I would be so corruptible," he deadpanned.

"Oh? That tin of cookies that are poking out of your pouch says otherwise. Accepting bribes from little old lady's Little Samurai, tsk tsk tsk."

He sighed, pulling it out and opening it up to the truant heir. It didn't seem like the boy ran off with his lunch so he was probably hungry. A strange turn of fate for something given to him by chance. "They were given to me as thanks for going beyond what my job required."

Shikamaru snatched one from the tin and scarfed it down. "Mmm, a delicious thankyou from what I can taste." He then proceeded to place several bills into his pouch. "So for going beyond the scope of your duty and looking away on my truancy, you can consider this money as 'thanks', rather than a bribe it so clearly isn't."

"You are so indescribable sometimes," he muttered, sitting down next to Nara heir. Itachi frowned as he leaned in closer to see what Shikamaru was reading. His nose was hit by the most pungent scent of tangerines he had ever smelled. It was nauseating in a way. Like vapour making his eyes water and clogging his throat.

"Sorry for the smell. Had do douse myself in perfume. Damn ninja hounds were persistent."

Itachi plugged his nose. "I...see. Seems a little extreme for ducking out of the academy, don't you think?"

"Well my plan was to send a shadow clone after a week. But that would require using half my chakra. I'd rather bash my head against a rock than spare a drop of chakra on a place that was sucking away my brain cells. That's putting it nicely."

"I know the academy can be slow and not very enlightening to the more crucial aspects of being a shinobi. You're different than I was back then, Shikamaru. You could probably face the rigours of ninja life if you chose to graduate early."

Not that he would recommend that option if it was anyone else.

"Ha! Ya right. The only requirement for becoming a ninja in this village is knowing the clone jutsu. As far as I can see, Hokage wants me to become a shinobi. Never said when or how I go about it. I'm fine ditching until the last moment, pop out a clone and coast by with the worst grades in the Villages history." The smile on Shikamaru's face gave away that such an option was amusing to him. It was certainly a different take on those who entered the academy to prove their skills. " _By then it won't really matter anyway._ "

A bead of sweat trailed down the back of his neck. Something off putting with how dangerous that sounded. "It won't matter?"

Shikamaru's smile turned to it's normal vicious state. " _Of course...by the time I'm your age I'll already become the strongest man in the world."_

Itachi nearly sputtered and choked at that claim. Eyes widening so much his eyes strained.

"Don't look so surprised. Did you really think I would stagnate just because I threw out some second rate S-rank jutsu?"

"Second rate," he mumbled. That jutsu had been anything but second rate. Even the Susanoo had fallen to pieces because of it. Shisui had explained to him afterwards that the armor was nearly impervious to all but the most powerful jutsu. Anything less wouldn't even leave a mark. But now Shikamaru was claiming that even such a devastating jutsu was just that. "How? I mean...doing such a thing sounds too far fetched to believe."

The Nara heir shrugged. "Not really. I thought long and hard about it after I created my Shadow Armor. It would only require me to learn three jutsu to reach that level. One of which, I've just about learned." He laid the scroll out revealing intricate details in fuinjutsu. A rare and esoteric skill when taken beyond the standard storage seal and paper bombs. "It was a pain in the ass to learn. I know four languages - half of which are useless to me now - but this took studying for hours everyday, on top of using a shadow clone to speed up the training process."

Processing this information there were still glaring questions that he really wanted to ask, Besides knowing why fuinjutsu was required and what the other two steps were, there was the rationale behind Shikamaru's bid at wanting to be the strongest in the world. Another was how becoming the strongest made it that he didn't have to be a ninja anymore? A lot of red flags were being raised as to the Nara heirs intentions.

Ones best not spoken aloud.

" _Well it's good to know your interests are so diverse,_ " a stern voice cut in. " _Perhaps we can hear about it more when we drag you back to the village._ "

Itachi shifted, instincts kicking in as he became aware of half a dozen individuals all around them. All dressed in similar robes and masks.

An Anbu division.

There was even a captain. Draiped in beige rather than black. Itachi recognized him as one of the people who assessed him when he applied to get into the Anbu. A serious and focused man. He was the one that addressed them.

Shikamaru stood up slowly, dusting himself off. "Ah Warden. You finally caught up. Even brought more friends with you. I'm starting to feel special."

"Well you're a high value asset to the Leaf Village. One directed by the Village leaders as comparable to that of the Hokage's safety. There have already been aggressive outside threats that have made inquiries about you and your abilities so containment is being used as an extra measure of safety," The captain explained.

It was just as Itachi suspected. After the ripples that sent the village into a tailspin with Shikamaru's influence a month ago there would be many who would try to eliminate such a threat while he was young. So the village was pooling resources to keep that from happening. They must have been serious if a whole Anbu team was being placed onto security detail.

Such a thing meant it involved a threat that could destroy the entire village.

A deadly serious situation.

"So even assholes outside the village want a piece of me, not surprising I guess." Shikamaru shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. Definitely makes things more interesting."

Itachi just wished the target of such threats took it seriously as well.

"Interesting or not, you will be coming with us. The Hokage has directed us that you will not wander off or leave the confines of the village."

"You know I get the whole forcing me into the academy thing, but this? I refuse to have your lackeys watch me as I take a shit." Shikamru pointed into the air, seemingly talking to no one in particular. "So let's play a game, Lord Hokage."

Everyone stopped as Shikamaru said that. Glancing around to really see if their leader was here.

"I know you're watching us with that crystal ball of yours. You're obviously listening to this. So I'll make this challenge simple for everyone. Similar to the party rules from my birthday. Your fancy hat represents your life. I'll have until four O'clock - roughly three hours from now - to take it from you."

"Why four O'clock?" Itachi interjected. "It seems rather arbitrary."

The Nara heir leaned over, half whispering. "It's when the academy lets out. I sure as hell am not going to be forced to go back today."

"Ah." Made sense after what happened.

Clearing his throat Shikamaru continued. "I'll lose if I fail to take your hat or get caught by your band of idiots here and whoever else you wish to throw at me. If I win then you have to pull off any protection or watchers you have on me. However, if you win, I'll do whatever you say from now until the day you die. Not a bad deal." The Nara heirs' faces then turned serious. "If you renege on my condition should I win this challenge then you can consider your order for me to become a ninja null and void as far as I'm concerned."

The amazement with the younger boy never seemed to stop for Itachi. Never in his life would he ever expect someone to challenge the Hokage in such a way. It was unprecedented in so many ways that there didn't seem to be a part of it that seemed rational. But that's what it was. A challenge. One presented in a way that it would be an insult to the Hokage power and those who protected the man if the symbol of his authority was taken from him.

Shikamaru was goading them in the same way he had with his father.

That meant there was a deeper meaning to all this.

Taking another moment the Nara heir turned to him, poking his forehead again. It was much in the same way as he did to Sasuke. The same coy smile he had been certain was similar to his own. A tingling sensation ran through Itachi's body as it happened. Making his face feel warm and fuzzy. A feeling beyond words. "Guess I bought some time already with this decoy. I'll see you later Little Samurai. Try and snag some more cookies if you can."

POOF

What followed with Shadow clone dispelling was a round of cursing from the Leaf Villages elite members. None looked too pleased that their quarry had just vanished on them again. Most of them were already moving back to the village to protect the Hokage, most likely. Itachi should have realized Shikamaru wouldn't be so easy to find. This far away from the village gave him extra wiggle room against trackers like these.

It just made him wonder where he could be hiding that even Team Ro couldn't find him. Wherever he was now, the Nara heir would soon surface in order to take the Hokage's hat.

Seeing no reason to remain, Itachi was about to take off again to get back to his patrol. Only when his body jerked slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The Anbu captain stopped him. "Just a moment Itachi Uchiha. I have a few more questions. Just how close are you to Shikamaru Nara?"

* * *

Hiruzen let out a gruff sigh as Shikamaru vanished in a puff of smoke. He had been tracking the boy with his crystal ball for the last hour. It was connected to the barrier corps network and gave him a pretty accurate depiction of where someone was. They were able to hone in on someone's chakra and pinpoint their location down to a few meters.

As far as the village tracking system was concerned, Shikamaru just vanished off the face of the earth.

"Lord Hokage!"

He groaned already knowing what the tracker was already going to say. "I'm already aware of the implacions, Towa. It seems the boy is as gifted in vanishing as he is in boldness. A troublesome combination, especially for someone that we must protect." Closing his eyes he tried to think of a strategy on how to deal with this new development. He would rather not waste the Anbu's time with this matter but being challenged like this caught him off guard.

His eye turned to his hat that hung on the wall.

Such a target meant more than just a symbol of his office. It represented a legacy that superseded himself. Now the boy he wanted to protect was all but claiming it was him, the veteran of three wars and keeper of nearly all jutsu in the Hidden Leaf Village, that needed protection. That his actions to contain and protect him wouldn't matter. That also included nearly a hundred or so available shinobi who he could call on for the next three hours.

Shikamaru was challenging them all.

For the sake of his own personal freedom.

He couldn't help but smile at seeing how this would all play out. It seemed Danzo had been correct about the boy not showing all his skills yet. A scary and exciting development. Especially with this boast about the three jutsu that were required to become stronger than anyone else. As strange as it sounded coming from the mouth of a young child, Hiruzen believed it. Not some empty or naive boast but rather a statement that concluded a known eventuality.

That's why he would honor this request and win this challenge. Ensuring Shikamaru down the path of a Leaf Shinobi.

For who better to eventually lead the village than someone who's strength was unfathomable and who's determination was unquestionable?


	7. Chapter Seven - Independence Arc: Single Koma

_The board used in shogi is a grid of nine squares by nine squares. Each player starts with 20 wedge-shaped pieces, called koma, on which the name of the piece is inscribed in kanji_

_The objective: To take capture the opponent's king_

**Chapter Seven - Independence Arc: Single Koma**

"My apologies for the trouble." Shikaku bowed his head. Making all appearances known to those witnessing him that he did indeed feel sorry about all this. If it was anyone else they would surely be bending backwards trying to make amends for this grave decision. In some ways he did feel sorry for all this. Not in the traditional way that his son had tarnished their clans good name. More in the sense that he felt a measure of pity for the man before him. A pity that he had come to see before anyone that tried to deny or control his son.

No, he wasn't sorry for Shikamaru's actions because the Hokage tried to contain a storm and now it was about to roll in on him.

"I'm sure that no matter how this ends, Shikamaru will honor the agreement. He is serious about such things." Shikaku bowed once more before turning to leave.

"Wait! Are you not going to do anything? He's your son," Koharu asked. "On top of threatening his teacher, he used the Rasengan inside a classroom, causing damage to the building, even sent the Anbu on a wild goose chase, and is now coming to steal from the Hokage!"

"Such actions would be worthy of disciplinary action or even incarceration if they were a fully fledged shinobi," Homura stated.

Shikaku nodded, not even attempting to deny those facts. "Which is why you called me in to settle the cost of damages - which I have already paid for. Since Shikamaru just entered the academy five days ago - at your request - I doubt very much of anything will happen to him… So I wish you luck in the next..." he double checked the clock on the wall, "...two and half hours."

The Hokage grunted, barely covering his smile. "Shikaku, I was actually hoping you would assist me in coming up with a strategy."

He curled an eyebrow, crossing his arms at the very personal request. "Oh? With respect, Lord Hokage, but I feel like I have a personal bias in this match. While I respect and support my son's decisions I wouldn't help to put him in a spot where he would give up his personal freedoms."

"You know I wouldn't take things that far Shikaku," the Hokage said, frowning at the bad intention he was inflecting onto the man. Not that he thought the man capable of such tyranny, it was just the order from a month ago was still a scar that ran deep for him and his wife. They started fighting because of it. Putting their marriage in jeopardy.

He sighed, taking a page from his son's book and not hiding his irritation at this. "I don't see what else I could suggest. You have elite Anbu, sensory ninja from the Hyuuga and Inuzuka, and members of the best of the barrier core blocking everyone from entering and leaving. As far as I can tell this is the safest place in the village right now."

"Yet, I wish to understand my opponent more. In spite of the impossibility your son has to succeed in this endeavour," the Hokage explained. "No, it's not my defense I'm referring to. I assume you and your son play shogi?"

He nodded. "Ya, from time to time, why?"

"What sort of style does he prefer?"

Ah. Now Shikaku was beginning to understand what the Hokage wanted from him. You could infer a lot of information about a person by the way they play. Their personality, the way they organized the pieces on the board, the amount of time it took for them to make a move, how far ahead they could plan, etc. It was a fairly extensive list. Even he could determine whether someone was suitable for a leadership position by these factors. People tend to relax more when playing a game so it unhindered them from stressful or rash actions. Bring forth their best mental fortitude.

But if the Hokage wanted to know about Shikamaru's play style then he was in for a surprise.

"If I'm honest my son doesn't have a set playstyle. He doesn't play defensively by any means and he does his best not to waste a single piece when we play."

"Has he won any of the games against you," Homura asked. The elder had been some who played with him many times before. Saying that it helped keep his mind sharp. Lord Homura wasn't half bad but not one of the best players he's faced.

"How should I put this...I have never lost a game of Shogi against him. He's come close, which says a lot given how he plays."

Himura nodded. "If he is close to your skill level then he truly is gifted."

"No you don't understand," Shikaku grunted, annoyed by his son's own explanation about it. "He and I have played Go and foreign chess before. He's beaten me many times in those. It's just that he hates shogi. Doesn't like one of the major rules of the game."

It was the new Uchiha advisor, Teyaki, caught on quicker than the rest. "I'm familiar with foreign chess. Especially how it differs from our version. You're trying to say he plays with that sort of handicap?"

"A handicap?" Homura questioned.

Nodding, Shikaku laid out the first conversation he had with his son that made him realize just how different he truly was. "He hates shogi because he says it's not like a real battle. In battle you only lose pieces - lose people. An enemy would never be turned or swayed so easily if captured. Such a thing doesn't make sense especially as a battle drags out. That's why he never uses captured pieces when he plays. The strategies I've seen him use to make up for that handicap have been some of the most inventive I've seen."

Homura's eyes widened considerably. The look of shock was evident. "You mean to tell us he's nearly beaten you with using any captured pieces? Is that even possible?"

"I'm afraid so. Doesn't matter how I rationalized it to him, he was adamant not to use them. So Lord Hokage when you ask what sort of strategy my son will use and how you can prepare...well, your guess is as good as mine. You should know by now that convention and the natural paradigm avoids Shikamaru like the plague."

"I'm aware and I thank you for this insight," the Hokage said. "It's emboldened me to win this match even more. Too easily we see men and women - our very people - as pieces on a board, especially in war. Your son seems to have the right disposition required for leadership."

"As you say Lord Hokage, I shall take my leave now."

"Yes. I'll let you get back to your work. I'll let the barrier down after four pm." The Hokage placed his hat on the table. The object his son was going after. In essence; The enemy king. The Hokage had more pieces, both in numbers and strength. A barrier surrounding the building that even he couldn't think of a way past without serious preparation. Then there was the Hokage himself. While aged, Shikaku knew that their legendary shinobi was still tough enough to take on anyone in the village and come out on top.

As he reached the doors threshold, the Hokage gave him some parting words. "Shikaku...for what it's worth, I truly am sorry."

He smiled to himself. Knowing full well that the Hokage would the one truly be sorry before four O'clock struck.

* * *

I had been wondering after my clone's encounter with Itachi if the perspective Uchiha had caught onto the fact I had lied. Not about the three steps of course. That bit was true. But my progress on it was intentionally mislead because I was certain the Hokage was watching us. Boasting like that was a way to double bluff my abilities.

Not that completing my first step would give me any real help

Lifting up my shirt I checked in the mirror once more to see if the seal was still holding. After three days I still felt a little uncomfortable knowing it may backfire on me. Potentially destroying my chakra coils all together. Not a fun outcome. But a necessary risk. I had been lucky so far. The shadows the Nara clan used relied heavily on Yin chakra. It was made up of one's spirit and experience. Since I wasn't really a six year old the amount I possessed was much greater because of it. With my sensitivity to chakra itself, controlling it was easy too.

That didn't change the fact I was pre determined to have a set limit of chakra. I was a Jinchuuriki with an exorbitant amount to throw around. Nor was I born to a clan that had naturally large reserves.

So I had to fudge it.

I remembered the Fifth Hokage special jutsu. She stored and pooled chakra into a small seal on her forehead that gave her a reserve of power to use when shit hit the fan. The name of the jutsu escaped me but the premise was simple to follow. Pouring over notes on fuinjutsu the standard purpose was storage. Storing just about anything you can think of to use for later. So instead of a seal that required years to form I opted for a more blunt strategy. Using a seal normally designed for sealing a jinchuuriki, I imprinted a weaker one on my body. While no beast would be contained inside it could store large amounts of chakra for me. Allowing me to tap into the...well, three days worth I already put into it.

Again, it wasn't much. But more than I had before. My problem with my reserves had been given a crutch. It was still a drop in the bucket compared to the other chakra monsters out there.

At least until I completed the second step of my training plan.

Regardless, I could now spend days I wasn't doing strenuous training into storing my excess chakra for later. Allowing me to pull upon the seal that was directly connected to the chakra coils where both spiritual and physical energies were mixed together. With the down side that placing a seal so close could have damaged them permanently if my markings had been off even slightly.

Thankfully my Shadow Clone had a steady hand.

It just amazed me how the Fourth Hokage could do the same to his son under immense pressure. Mine was like a car battery compared to something that could contain a monster like the Nine Tails.

Difference in skill I guess.

Rolling down my shirt I checked the clock once more. One hour left until the deadline and the perfect time for me to head out. Preparations had been made prior to this challenge but even that took more time than I expected. Taking Murphy's law to the extreme I had measures ready for just about anything the Hokage had packed into the building. Even getting there would normally be a challenge in this situation. There were more patrols roaming the roof tops and some obvious watchers in plain clothes watching the crowds. Everyone was on high alert.

That's why they would fail.

Grabbing my pack I leapt out of my hiding spot, readying another surprise that studying fuinjutsu had taught me.

It was time to show them lame asses what a rocker boy does to raise some hell!

* * *

Time was passing quickly. He was thankful this would all be over soon. Hiruzen was eager to let down the barrier and continue to conduct normal operations. Given the short time frame of the challenge and the number of missions they had it felt prudent to consider this a training exercise of sorts. Justifying it as such to those who were denied access to the tower. In a way it was just that. A means of gauging just how far their defences could be pushed.

Did he think the boy would make it this far? No. The defences were put in place to stop the Nine Tails should it ever emerge again. Nothing short of that would get through the barrier that surrounded the building.

"I still don't see why such measures were necessary Hiruzen," Koharu scolded. "It would have been easier to hide your hat somewhere the child would never find it."

Indeed that would be easier. Locking down a specific item against a thief was standard protocol. They certainly had a number of vaults they could have used instead.

But there was a principle she failed to understand.

"I can't do that. The hat represents my life in this challenge. That would be like asking me to hide myself away somewhere as someone invaded the village. In another way it would have been like our own sensei choosing to run and hide that day while the rest of us fended off that pursuit team from the Hidden Cloud all those years ago. That's not what a Hokage does." This was what Shikamaru reminded him a month ago. The choices made in order to represent something. Anything less makes it meaningless and hollow.

"Then will you step in and fight to boy yourself in order to protect your life?" Homura asked.

Nodding, he lifted his hat off the table and placed it on his head. "As a last resort. I will have faith in our people to do their duty."

Koharu snorted. Still looking none too pleased with this whole ordeal. "Hn, a shame Danzo isn't here. I'm sure he would have agreed this was a waste of Village resources."

Indeed. Since this was all short notice, he didn't have the time to send a messenger to Danzo about all this. He doubted his second in command would do little more than gripe and complain about the rest of them. Secretly holding onto desire to see just what the boy could do. The man had already stated that he had his Foundation Anbu watching the boy. That was a matter he would need to discuss with him regardless of the outcome.

Shikamaru would not follow that path. It was the boy's fiery spirit and boundless determination that drove him. The teachings that Danzo pursued were not ones that would be effective on Shikamaru. He suspected that the boy was even aware of what type of organization the Foundation was. How they operated and their purpose in the Hidden Leaf.

Yes, it was probably for that reason Danzo clashed with Shikamaru and lost.

"Lord Hokage, we have spotted the target." Kakashi reported, flickering beside him.

Looking at the clock on the wall Hiruzen could see that there was a little less than forty five minutes left before the time limit ended. Shikamaru was playing it close. While they started with three hours it appeared that the boy had taken to waiting he was ready. It meant he had most likely been maneuvering around the village preparing. How he was able to get around without the barrier corp knowing was still a mystery.

"Where was he spotted?"

"Everywhere," Kakashi replied. "The Yamanaka member at the barrier corp headquarters just relayed that over two thousand different chakra signatures just disappeared around the village."

"What!" Pulling out his crystal ball he manipulated his chakra to get a better view of what was happening around the Village. Like some sort of bizarre genjutsu, the streets were littered by shock and confused clones of Shikamaru. Some were carrying bags, holding hands with small versions of the boy, and manning shops. The boy had seemingly superimposed a transformation jutsu on top of his chakra signature onto a sizable chunk of the population. Sending the patrols outside the barrier into a state of confusion because of it.

To do something like this would require something beyond simple ninjutsu.

"Ah I see, so he wasn't bluffing when he said he had been studying fuinjutsu," he muttered.

"Hiruzen?"

Taking out his pipe, Hiruzen took in a deep drag. A means to keep himself calm and collected. "The boy used a sealing jutsu that placed a transformation jutsu on everyone in a certain area," he explained to his colleagues. "Have no worries, it's a powerful yet harmless technique. No different from a typical transformation at its core."

To prove his point one of the sentry's grabbed a person under the transformation. It proceeded to vanish upon contact with another person.

"That doesn't mean it won't cause a panic, Hiruzen," Koharu argued. Her temperament and what patience she had was quickly slipping.

"Relax Koharu," Homaru placated. "Don't you see the benefit of this. Such a technique could prove invaluable against enemy forces."

"Yet, it's now being used in some petty war game in the middle of the village. I knew we should have done more to reign the child in."

Kakashi stepped up. "With respect, now isn't the time for arguing. How would you like us to proceed, Lord Hokage?"

With the watchers outside too distracted with this new distraction it opened up a gap for Shikamaru to use. While he had no doubt many of his ninja would see this ruse for what it was, he doubted someone so crafty would not capitalize on this confusion while the iron was hot. He shifted the focus of the crystal to the perimeter. Trying to find where Shikamaru would try to enter.

Besides the sentry's it didn't seem like there was any sign of Shikamaru-

SIIZZZZZ!

"Wait, look." Kakashi pointed to the barrier shown on the crystal. There were noticeable ripples pushing on it. The barrier was the strongest the village possessed. It was called the _Four Red Yang Formation._ For the amount of chakra it required to even use it was immense. That's why they were using more than four users to maintain. Even he would have difficulties maintaining a portion of it for long. Only because of the smaller size was it feasible to keep it maintained for several hours. "It seems like something is attacking the barrier."

Shifting out, Hiruzen tried to get a wider view of the entire barrier. Whatever caused that disturbance didn't appear to break it. Merely guessing he assumed that Shikamaru was testing the barrier strength. Something like this would require a jutsu several times more powerful than even the Rasenshinkū to destroy.

"What? Wait? Repeat that," Kakashi snapped. "Squad three, you're not making any sense, over." Moving off to the side as he held a finger up to his ear. He was using the short range radio headset to talk to those inside the building. An effective tool in this situation.

"This is team four we have visual on - _AHHHHH!_ "

A scream echoed through the building. The walls not doing anything to damper the sound of terror that came from it.

"Lord Hokage, I don't know how but the target is inside the building," Kakashi warned.

Springing to his feet, Hiruzen snapped to deliver orders in light of this sudden turn around. Not letting this development get the better of him, no matter how much he wanted to call this off to figure out how Shikamaru breached their strongest barrier. Such matters were for after the battle. A battle that now held a serious and untenable reason for ensuring they didn't lose.

"Kakashi, Zō." He called. The two Anbu team captains knelt before him. Both of them were of the strongest shinobi in his service. A testament to the village's strength for their service. Now, a large indication of necessity. "Kakashi I want you to make sure this room is secured. Have Tenzo reinforce it if need be. Zō, I want you to lead the assault team. Have a member of the Hyuuga clan brought here so that we can see where he is. Then, try to pin Shikamaru down to a single area in the main building or one of the annexes. I would advise you to turn off all light sources. The Nara clan can't use shadows in complete darkness. It should dampen his strength."

"Yes Lord Hokage."

Both flickered away as he sat back down. A migraine was coming on, knowing this development would only bring more headaches. The deal was that should Shikamaru take his hat, the boy would be given free reign to move about unrestricted or watched. He was starting to think such a thing may be more detrimental than he first thought. Clearly no one was inhibiting him on which jutsu's were a risk to village security.

Yes, despite the growing admiration for Shikamaru's talents, Hiruzen couldn't let such things go unchecked.

* * *

Shikaku hastily stepped out of his office. Keeping a cloth over his mouth as a deep haze flooded the hallways. The lights were dimmed to the point it was near darkness. Seeing anything past a few feet was impossible. Hearing anything was hard as well. Loud rumbling from the ventilation in the building and the odd echoes from yelling and screaming made it seem like a war was taking place inside the building.

He sighed. There was a ton of work he needed to get done today if he wanted to spend time with his family on the weekend. All this was making it rather difficult to go over request forms and other work required with maintaining the jounin ranks and logistics. This was such a drag.

"Lord Shikaku! Please you must help us!" A man with brown hair - a chunin by the looks of him - was hailing him with an almost haggard yell. What little Shikaku could see showed the young man to be frightened. "He's right behind us! He's already taken out - Ah!"

Jerking, the man fell flat on his face. Something grabbed his legs, tugging the chunin back the way he came with incredible force. "Noooo!" The young man screamed as he tried to dig his nails into the floor - fighting against this invisible.

Not that it helped. In moments the man was dragged away into the darkness. What sounds he could still hear of him faded soon after.

It was something that was ripped out of a horror novel.

All that was left was for the monster to make it's terrifying appearance.

Leaning against the wall, Shikaku waited as small yet pronounced steps started from out of the darkness. A figure no taller than his waist blurred from the muggy background. Shifting back and forth with the countenance that spoke only of someone that was unnatural. Slowly it shambled forward. Dragging the defeated chunin by his leg. With a small thud, the chunin was dropped. Leaving him groaning in pain as he muttered in his semi-conscious state for whatever was haunting him to stay away.

"Dad," the figure greeted. The dark wrappings unwrapped from his son's face.

"Shikamaru," he replied, now realizing there was something off about him. A scent that stuck to his son like bad cologne. "Why do you smell like burnt tangerines?"

"Doused myself in perfume to hide from the Inuzuka and their ninja hounds. As for the burnt smell...well, getting through the barrier nearly immolated me. Thankfully Shadow Armor is heat resistant." Shikamaru extended his hand suddenly. A spear of shadows shot forward, bending around the corner of the circular hallway. " **Shadow Spear!** "

"Argh!" A loud smacking sound cracked, before the shadow's receded.

Shikamaru grumbled. "These jackasses don't give up do they?"

"You certainly don't make it easy for them," he muttered. If it had been anyone else, even himself, they wouldn't have been able to pull this off so quickly. Attempting to openly take the Hokage's hat would require days of planning and preparation at least. Even then they would attempt it when everyone wasn't on high alert. His son made this look like it was an afternoon of hide and go seek.

The Shadow Armor had a lot to do with his son's chances to win. Even now he observed how his son managed to mold shadows in darkness like this. Little to no light to cast effective ones, or any at all, for most who knew the Nara's jutsu. Something that was deemed impossible for centuries by his clan. This had been one fact he hadn't revealed to anyone yet. While many in the clan - him included - had attempted to use the shadow armor with varying degrees of success, the fact his son's jutsu didn't rely solely on shadows was a game changer.

As his son explained it to him.

How does one know what is a shadow and what is considered darkness? Both are just an absence of light to certain extents. All that's considered is their ability to perceive as such. If one covered their eyes then everything would be considered darkness. As a jutsu derived from one's spirit and perceptions it stood to reason - at least in his son's mind - that the difference between them was our perception of it and that the medium in which we use their jutsu reflects that with their chakra.

Shikaku understood the theory. Putting into practice was a matter he couldn't even begin to grasp. Trying to replicate the Shadow armor required chakra and control in amounts he was still struggling to use effectively; And it was something he wanted to use. Despite the arguments about it with Choza and Inoichi, the Shadow Armor - the Leafs own version of nintaijutsu - was something that could greatly bolster the Villages strength.

So that's why it came back to this; How his son could accomplish something that he himself would require more time, energy and resources to complete.

It was because Shikamaru was stronger than him.

"You seem really relaxed right now Dad. Shouldn't you be working right now?" His son jabbed, cutting into his own musings.

"Shouldn't you be in school," he countered.

"Something came up and I had to leave early."

Shikaku let out a dry laugh. "Ya I'm aware. The Hokage and the Academy principal called me in to settle the payment for the damages."

His son gave a half hearted shrug. Not showing even an ounce of remorse for it. "Had to be done. Had a pretty troublesome opponent blocking me. You can just take the money out of my allowance."

Cheeky. Just like him. "Don't worry about it." Shikaku ruffled his son's unbanded hair. The long unfettered locks were more to Shikamaru's preference. While his wife wasn't too keen on their son looking wild and unkept, he couldn't help but think it suited Shikamaru more. Yet, there was always a hidden purpose behind it all. A fact proven when Shadows formed behind his son's dark hair. Another means to create more shadows on his body.

Even to something like this, where the Hokage was being challenged.

"Shikamaru...You don't really care about being contained to the academy or that the Hokage placed guards for your safety, do you? You're doing this for the sake of someone else aren't you."

His son didn't say anything for a moment. Shikamaru's lips pursed and brows furrowed together as a pained look stretched across his son's face. But even then, determination was still held firm in those eyes. Staring on ahead like there was an obstacle that needed to be overcome no matter the odds. That unstoppable look the Hokage had been trying to covet for the sake of the village.

"... _More than you realize_." His son said, nodding. Shikamaru sighed. "Anyway, you wanna come watch me make a fool out of the Hokage?" The tone, now much lighter, despite how treasonous and disrespectful it sounded, seemed nice to him. While he should really finish his work, right now it seemed too chaotic to do anything mundane.

"Ya sure."

Shikamaru handed him a pair of goggles. "Here, put these on then. Flooded the lower floor with a powerful tear gas. Keeps the Hyuuga and Inuzuka from using their special senses to find me."

He hummed, taking the simple yet effective strategy in stride. "Hn, clever. Got any other nasty surprises?"

"Full disclosure, the Aburame clan may visit you later about a bottle of pheromones I...borrowed from them. It makes their insects more...frisky" His son gagged, looking disgusted by the thought.

'Scratch clever,' Shikaku thought with a viscous smile on his face, taken from his son's likeness. 'Shikamaru is downright cruel.'

"Oh right, do you still have that pocket watch you got for your birthday last year?" Shikamaru asked.

He nodded. "Ya, why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Just what the hell is wrong with that kid," Kakashi's colleague, Zō cursed in a very unprofessional manner befitting his rank and position. Not that he would blame the man for that. Not even two minutes into following out the Hokages commands and they were left with a very targeted attack.

"It burns!" Iroha Hyuuga cried out. His palms pushed against his Byakugan, trying to block out the stinging from the tear gas that flooded the entire floor. They had tried to vent it all outside but found the ventilation system had been rigged and the windows security blocked.

"Get them off me!" Another person shouted, swatting away the swathes of insects that were harmlessly clinging to them. The single Aburame clan member they had with them lost control of their insects after they got hit with the powerful tear gas. But that alone shouldn't have made them lose control. Something else was affecting them and causing their erratic behaviour.

Luckily he had managed to avoid all of this.

The building had a limited supply of gas masks and hazard suits. Mainly in the storage room in one of the annex buildings. Only half a dozen were kept on hand here because Anbu were expected to have one on their person. Right now only Zō and himself were combat capable until a medic could be brought in to help.

_ 3:49 _

Glancing only at it for a moment Kakashi was starting to question just what Shikamaru was waiting for. The boy had infiltrated the building almost half an hour ago. Besides himself, Zō, and Tenzo, there didn't appear to be any other defenders left. Contact with everyone else had been cut off - meaning they were taken out - so why bother with them when the boy clearly knew where his objective was?

Something else was going on. He just didn't know what it was yet.

" _You think you can protect the Hokage? You can't even protect yourselves!"_

Kakashi's body froze.

A chilling voice resounded through the hall. Projecting itself to hide the source of where it came from.

Shikamaru was finally here.

"Kyaaa!"

"Help! Somebody, it has me!"

Screams started again with a vengeance. This time his Sharingan caught the dark tendrils creeping through their position to grab and pull away all those who were defenseless because of their impared states. The glow of dark chakra slithering its way through them. Small and thin, but in large numbers, the shadows systematically dragged them away. Each in different directions, with some even being dragged up into the ceiling panels above them.

Zō acted first. " **Fire style: Running Fire!** "

Two streams of fire erupted down both hallways. Creating a trail that split down the middle of the floor. Since turning off the lights didn't work, getting a better grasp of where their opponent could be hiding was crucial.

"Kakashi, we need to hold out for another ten minutes."

"I know. **Earth Style: Earth-Style Wall!** "

Tearing up the floor panels, the earth underneath rose up blocking both sides of the hallway. Kakashi was trying to route the boy. Make it obvious that coming through the two sides that led to the Hokage's private audience room wouldn't be possible. While bidding for time seemed a little sad given that they were the Anbu captains and Shikamaru was the boy who just entered the academy less than a week ago.

But even he would admit; The boy was downright scary.

Listening to the other teams get taken out through the radio, watching his squad get dragged away, and now this tension building with an enemy they couldn't see. It was like doing such things was intention.

That when it clicked for him.

'Shikamaru is dragging this out to demoralize us', he realized. Coming in like the damn boogeyman and scaring them to the point where they would act rashly. Now that it was down to just three of them - barring the Hokage and the advisors - he would admit he was open to using tactics more inclined with a life or death situation.

He gripped his right hand.

Like he expected, Shikamru circumvented the walls, going overtop through the ceiling panels. Tendrils rained down on them to the point his Sharingan clearly saw that dodging them in such a confined space wouldn't be possible. So he went through the hand seals, pouring on the chakra through his arm until blue sparks flew everywhere.

" **Chidori!"**

" **Lightning Style: Lightning Quake Flash!"**

His and Zō's attacks repelled the oncoming attack. It seemed that Lightning style could create a barrier which repelled the chakra controlling the shadows. But only temporarily. The sheer amount and the number of angles was too much. Had this been out in the open, they could have better defended against them.

Kakashi recalled Shikamaru's lesson about knowing the battlefield. Knowing they should have quickly realized this location was all but suicide against the boys power. He could already feel his legs lock as shadows came from underneath them. Seeping up through the ground to trap them in place. Soon his torso and his arms stopped moving. Immobile and helpless, desperation reached a point where Kakashi opted for more extreme methods.

His left eye shifted into it's more powerful form.

"There's no need for that Warden," Shikamaru's voice spoke, right next to his ear. Out of his peripheral he could see the boy rising from the darkness. Blended in like many of the camouflage techniques used by infiltration specialists. "I don't think I need to tell you that using your Mangekyou Sharingan on something like this would be a total and utter waste. Especially when it gradually makes the eye go blind."

Grunting out a pained sigh, he relented. Turning his eye back and closing it to stop the use of more chakra. As much as he hated to admit it, given all the recent developments with Obito's missing body...saving it for such a situation was better.

"Fine...We surrender."

"Not like you had much of a choice Warden." Shikamaru walked up to the door, his fist raised as the shadows pulled and grew until it was the size was nearly as big as the boy himself. With a powerful strike the wood splintered and cracked. The boy had breached the Hokage's chamber.

The moment he did, their secret weapon sprung forth.

" **Wood Style: Wood binding Prison!"**

Wood shot out of the ground, shooting towards Shikamru. Making a dome, it covered the boy, trapping him inside it. For good measure more layers kept wrapping themselves around until the wooden prison was at least five feet thick. A formidable barrier that was to be used should the Nine Tails ever try to break free.

"Looking kind of rough there, Kakashi-senpai." Tenzo said, jovial of the fact he was defeated.

He let out a sigh of relief. Taking this moment as one of the few times to take Tenzo's jab with good humor. Given how close they were to failing it felt nice to just joke about the whole thing. "Ya, well, we've had a rough time."

"Still though, it's impressive he got this far. I heard that he was skilled but this was more than anything we were told. Maybe we can-"

"- _Thanks Wood-boy. I try to put on a show whenever I can._ "

"H-How?" Tenzo asked.

In this moment Kakashi could only curse how stupid he was. He had just closed his left eye. Had he kept it open for a moment longer he realized their trap may have succeeded. Even noting that the shadows still had them bound was the indication that it failed. Behind Tenzo stood Shikamaru. Shadows already bound the Wood Style user as they dropped their guard. Seeing the fact the boy never used such a simple technique given how flashily he used powerful ones.

"He used the substitution the moment after he broke the door open," Zō answered, saying what he already knew.

"Don't need fancy jutsu to pull the wool over your eyes it seems. Anyway, thanks for playing." Shikamaru strutted into the room with the last line of defense before the Hokage was trapped.

Kakashi wouldn't let that happen.

Igniting his own Chakra, he concentrated to mold and mix his chakra. Something that was extremely difficult without hand signs. Transforming his chakra into lightning. It stung - badly. His body flaring up in pain as he sloppily pushed lightning through his body. The shadows trapped him, pushing off as he used his full strength to break free.

"Go Kakashi-senpai!"

"Move quickly."

Right." Dashing into the room he was prepared to protect the Hokage. His Chidori already poised to defend against any onslaught of shadows. This room was much larger than the rest in the tower, giving them room to avoid and dodge the Nara boy's shadows. "Lord Hokage!"

"No need for that Kakashi. This ordeal is over." Their aged leader stood in front of Shikamaru with his hand held out. The boy not attacking or showing any indication to strike. Off to the side stood the advisors. None of them looked concerned or worried. "It appears that the time limit has run out."

Kakashi looked at the clock.

4:01

Behind him, Zō and Tenzo walked up. The latter placed a hand on his shoulder, encouragingly. It seemed that their actions were just enough to hold the boy back long enough to win this afterall. The tension in his body released as he gasped in pain. Shocking himself was a gambit he didn't want to do ever again.

"Shikamaru Nara," the Hokage addressed. "I commend you on getting so close. However, you're a little late on accomplishing your objective. As a ninja this would mean your mission was considered a failure."

The boy looked livid. His fist tightening with anger as the reality of the situation was sinking in. Sinking to his knees the boy stared at the floor, muttering curses. Given how close things became Kakashi couldn't blame him for that. To come so far, only to be stopped within mere minutes was something anyone would be upset about.

A reality he too was familiar with.

"Do not feel so down," the Hokage placated, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "What you've shown us here today proves beyond any doubt you have the potential and skill to take this hat from me."

Shikamaru looked up. "Huh? You wanted me to take it from you?"

"Not in that sense. I do plan to hold you to your agreement. While it may seem harsh of me to deny you your own choice in life I feel vindicated that someday you will become a successor that surpasses all those who came before me. A path I wish to start you on right away. I'm even willing to make it official if need be."

Kakashi's eyes widened. Stunned at this revelation. He knew the boy had basically signed his freedom away. Given the bet it seemed one sided at the time. Now the fact that this child may be the one leading them was a telling reason why the boy was being protected in the first place. Someone so young had this much potential and showed no signs of stopping.

That moment where he stared the boy down as his sensei's jutsu swirled in his tiny palm should have been that indication. He felt blinded by his sensei's achievements and skills to allow himself to see that someone would come along that would eclipse that so easily. It was knowing his sensei was still so adored and respected after his passing that kept him alive in a certain way.

He realized now he merely saw Shikamaru's skill as a betrayal to a memory which his sensei would chastise him for his behaviour. If Minato had been alive to see Shikamaru, Kakashi was certain the man would be saying the same thing as Lord Hiruzen right now.

"Hiruzen, need I remind you that we need to interrogate him for answers," Koharu cut in angrily. "Even forgetting the injuries and damages he caused today he has skills that jeopardize our defenses. That needs to be rectified immediately!"

Grunting the Hokage nodded. "Indeed. I'm afraid I'll need to request you to go to the intel division to reveal those answers, Shikamaru."

The boy bowed his head. "I am a man of my word and will obey. Before that though, I'm hoping you can answer one question for me..."

TIC TIC TIC TIC TIIIC TIC TIC

Kakshi's eyes found themselves wandering to the side wall. Most specifically back to the clock. Instincts kicking in as a bad feeling surged inside him. The second-hand on the clock moved like it normally should. Moving in a rhythmic pattern. Nothing out of the usual. The clocks were checked for accuracy at the start of the challenge.

'By why do I still feel something is off about the boys actions so far?'

"You're all but saying you want me to become Hokage someday, but I honestly think the weight of that job weighs as much as your hat does. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"You are," The Hokage started. He took his hat off, holding it up like it was an invaluable object. "While in reality I may only play a small part in the Leaf Village as a whole. It is a weight that cannot be compared. To watch over and protect the leaf, cherishing them all like they were your own family is what it means to be Hokage. I hope in time to instill that knowledge and values to you."

Nodding, the boy seemed to take those words to heart. "I...see. It seems I took the role too lightly. May I?" He gestured to the Hokage's hat, indicating he wished to hold it.

"Normally such a thing is not allowed...but I feel you've earned it. I hope it will give you a sense for what your future holds."

TIC TIC TIC TIC TIIIC TIC TIC

Kakashi caught it that time. The jump that was only one or two seconds at most. It was miniscule, small, barely noticeable in a situation where everyone's focus was on the boy who caused such a spectacle. Now after it was too clear. Every leading up to this moment since the boy caused that disturbance in the classroom had all been planned.

"Hokage don't!" He cried out.

In a puff of smoke the Hokage hat disappeared. A teleportation technique to summon it elsewhere. Kakashi rushed over ready to pin the boy down. There was no resistance. Shikamaru was thrown onto his back as Kakashi lamented having been so thoroughly fooled. That smug smile on his face only cemented that fact.

"You're too late, Warden. That's checkmate. Seems like your eye can't see through everything...but I already proved that a month ago. Stay frosty."

POOF

His full body jerked as the body beneath him vanished. Revealing itself to be another shadow clone. Kakashi was drawing on his twenty years of life to draw up a measure of calm right now. All the while bitterness at this careless mistake cost them the Hokage's hat and the obedience of someone who would become stronger than Minato-sensei.

"What in the blazes just happened?" Homura asked. He, along with the others, were looking at him in confusion. "The brat lost and he just takes off with the hokage's hat."

"Kakashi, just what is going on?" The Hokage asked calmly.

"We were tricked, Lord Hokage. I don't know how but Shikamaru managed to make the clocks run just a little bit faster - mere minutes, if I'm calculating correctly. It's not four O'clock yet."

"That's right, it seems like my son's plan went off without a hitch," Shikaku announced, leaning against the broken frame of the door. The Nara leader tossed an object to the Hokage; A pocket watch. "You're about three minutes shy of the deadline. He cut it close but Shikamaru did it right. While ninjutsu, taijutsu, and now fuinjutsu. He's talented but after seeing him face off against Itachi and now all of you, I can say without a doubt it's his ability with genjutsu that seems to leave everyone stumped."

"Genjutsu?" Kakashi repeated. His Sharingan never saw anything like that.

The Hokage let out a long and weary sigh. "A genjutsu without the use of chakra. He warped our perception of time that we all let our guards down. Played us like fools in the process."

"He's a good actor," Shikaku added. "Quite poignant for him too. While he may be a single piece on the board he can make any move and go in any direction. That's what tipped the scales in lieu of the difference in strength between the two sides."

"Wait, you knew about all this Shikaku?" Koharu questioned accusingly. "You lied to our faces!"

The Nara head put his hands up defensively. "Woah, we merely ran into each other on the second floor a few minutes ago. He told me his full plan on the way here. Pretty impressive when it was all laid out. When he used the substitution jutsu he made a shadow clone, swapping himself out while he made his escape. If you want the full details you can find him in the building next door."

'Building next door? He went back to the academy?' Kakashi thought confused by the action. It seemed a bit strange for the boy to go back to the place he initially ran away from. Nothing about him was making sense.

Shuffling forward the Hokage nodded. "I don't have a choice, it seems. Right now your son has my life in his hands.


	8. Chapter Eight - Independence Arc: Victor's Spoils

**Chapter Eight - Independence Arc: Victor's Spoils**

I was exhausted. Ready to drop like a ton of bricks as soon as I returned to the Nara household. All the chakra I had saved up vanished so fast it was a wonder how my first step was going to help me become strong at all. Patience was a virtue...blah, blah, blah. For a plan I half concocted this morning it really panned out. Normally my half brained scream blew up in my face within an hour. Those idiots really should have just taken the hat and run. I was kind of concerned they thought so little of me.

Their mistake.

What mattered right now was this tightly woven hat that smelled of sweat and what I assumed to be hair growth cream.

Just my assumption though.

Leaning against the railing I cast my gaze out to the academy field. The roof gave a good vantage point to all the kids staying after school to use the field for play. Such a thing didn't really interest me. It was the boy that was being laughed at that did.

"Go away loser, we don't want to play with someone like you."

"Ya, no one wants you around. You just screw everything up."

"My parents said I'd get in trouble if I hung around you so leave."

It was a slew of comments like this that sent the little blonde into a tantrum. His face turning a shade of red that made him realize just mad a real six year old could get. It was something close to holding their breath or choking. Not healthy looking either.

"Shut up! I'm the great Naruto Uzumaki, y'know! Y-You're all just scared I'll beat you if we play!" Loud and boastful seemed the standard play. Not that it mattered to children with the maturity of wild dogs. One of them shoved Naruto to the ground before the rest took off with the ball they were playing with.

"Quickly everyone. Lets run away so he can't find us," The lead boy yelled out to the other five. With the rest laughing even as they fled.

Little shits.

Naruto stood up wordlessly, brushing off the dirt from his white t-shirt. While his elbows were bruised it was easier to see that it was watching them run off that hurt more. He watched them run away from kicking up some rocks before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking off. The look of disappointment filled with more than a kid that age should have.

I cursed when I felt a sudden gust of wind on the back of my neck. It seemed like those idiots got Shikaku's message. The Hokage, his advisors, and a smattering of other assholes stood in front of came as well. Stand caustioulty off to the side.

It was now time to deal with this, once and for all.

As Naruto left the field - his back barely visible - I whispered just under my breath. "I'll be there soon. Just wait a little while longer."

* * *

Shikamaru sat on the rooftop bench without a care in the world. He had gone ahead hoping to see how his son was doing. After making that last Shadow Clone Shikamaru looked like he was on his last legs. After hearing the report about him avoiding his Anbu watchers and invading the Hokage's residence he was half expecting to find him passed out.

But no, he just sat there, leaning against the railing, staring out into the horizon. Something seemed to be troubling him. A look of disappointment was one that he had been slowly recognizing. Nothing like the one that pulled no punches with viciousness and fury. It was a crack that showed a small part of how complicated Shikamaru truly was.

Age was irrelevant with him.

The others came quickly after getting the tower back in order. All those injured were sent to the hospital with minor injuries. Repairs would still take some time. Rumors were already flooding the streets with talk about his son. That special transformation jutsu wasn't something that one would gossip about. Whether this turned out good or bad was still a toss up. He hadn't a clue on how much information the Hokage would release.

No matter how gifted, what kind of leader wanted to broadcast his failure against a child?

When the Hokage's group did arrive that's when he saw the change. The look that derived fear in men with power and authority much greater than his own. Hunched over with the Hokage's hat pinched between his fingers, Shikamaru's mood did not show a shred of patience. His son was tired and would be quick to anger right now.

He would support his son where he could but it was becoming more apparent everyday that Shikamaru was playing games leagues ahead of him.

"So where should we start?" Shikamaru asked. "Probably with how I played you all a bad instrument I'd imagine."

The Hokage nodded. "Before that, would you be so kind… "Not batting an eye, his son tossed the hat over… "Thankyou."

"Don't mention it. Wasn't all that heavy. Barely knew it was there." While it was meant as an inside joke, Shikamaru's tone showed little humor. Laced with an almost hidden amount of venom. Like he had been wronged in some way. "But I'm sure you know that."

"You rude little brat! Do you realize the havoc you've caused!" Koharu yelled. "The whole village is in a panic because of your actions!"

"Hn, calm down Sweetheart. I'm sure the people of this village won't be scarred for life because of this. If they did they're living in the wrong village."

W-What did you just call me?" Lady Koharu looked ready to start the fight his wife nearly had a few weeks ago. Her bony fingers flexing like she would foolishly try to strangle his son. Not even in her prime could she match Shikamaru.

Sadly - rather, luckily - for her, the Hokage held his hand out stopping her. Not letting bad tempers reign in a meeting between a victor and loser.

"I see. I'm assuming my words about becoming Hokage did not sway you then? Does my offer change anything at all?"

"Not even a little. I don't even want to become a shinobi, so why would I want to become the leader of them? If you had won you could have ordered me to clean toilets for the rest of my life and I would have been happier doing that than taking your job."

Tension filled the air. Not from the Hokage himself - who looked incredibly disappointed - but from the Anbu who stood behind him. Ever loyal and not one to take such an insult lightly they too looked ready to attack his son. Ones more abled and skilled than some withered old woman.

Yet, his son continued to show his mastery in not giving a shit.

"Let's get down to business shall we. We have a bet to settle up on," Shikamaru declared. "While I'm still required to attend the academy, other matters at now at my discretion."

Placing his hat back on, the Hokage guestered for his guards to back away. Knowing full well this matter did not include them. "Before that, I wish to know how you won. Everything seemed too well planned for any of us to anticipate."

Shikamaru shrugged. "If it'll help you get a better idea of how little I need babysitters, then sure." Motioning with his arm, the Hokage took a seat next to his son, looking eager to listen to the strategy that defied all his expectations and beat him.

And so he did.

His son's strategy was thought out well in advance. While the Hokage was tracking a shadow clone, another clone was sent to the Hokages residence to rig the ventilation system and mess with the clocks right after the clone that issued the challenge was dispelled. While the time they showed would be accurate at the start of the match, they would slowly jump two seconds every minute. As the time dragged on the clocks would be several minutes ahead of the real time.

"So you already had preparations in advance before the challenge was made," the Hokage acknowledged. Giving a modicum of approval at that fact. "Even waiting until the last hour was done purposefully for that gap with the altered clocks."

"Correct. I had to wait until the last moment. I knew I couldn't beat you even after getting through your defenses. So knowing everyone would lower their guards after the time seemingly ran out was crucial. I wouldn't have been able to do it unless you thought the match was over and you thought you had already won. But there was more to it than just rigging the clocks to make that happen."

Yes, besides rigging the building to stop the abilities of tracker and sensors, Shikamaru had to clear the building of all his enemies first. The reason for it seemed like he was trying to rile the stronger adversaries up but the truth was that others had means of telling the proper time as well. Shikamaru didn't know going in if any of them had pocket watches like he did. So making sure no one burst through the door pointing out that fact was crucial.

Kakashi noticing the jump in the clock's arm had been a close shave.

But Kakashi noticing at the last moment was indicative of his son's strategy. Everyone was so focused on him and all the chaos he was causing that time moving faster than it actually was seemed like a blessing. So no one doubted it or stopped to double check for accuracy. They all let their own worries get the better of them. Which Shikamaru took advantage of hours before they even started.

Shikamaru knew the Hokage wanted him to become a valued asset to the village and dangled that bet before him. The only thing the Hokage stood to lose was his pride while Shikamaru stood to lose everything. In contrast the Hokage could have gained a loyal servant while his son got a little more privacy.

A one sided deal if ever there was one.

"That's about it, I can't think of anything that you don't already know." Shikamaru finished with his explanation. It left many in stunned silence at just how thorough it was. Something that went well beyond the simple trappings of a Chunin or Jonin. From where Shikaku stood it appeared two equals were sitting side by side. With one lecturing the other.

"Hold a moment, there are still glaring concerns like your abilities to hide from the barrier corp and getting through our most powerful barrier," Homura stated. Those were indeed concerns that heavily concerned the village. As a ninja of the Leaf even Shikaku couldn't deny that.

"It's a good thing I won and don't have to obey the Hokage without question then." Shikamaru replied cheekily.

"While you may have won, such matters go beyond a simple bet," the Hokage said.

"Well besides not being a ninja yet, everything I learned about fuinjutsu was from the Nara library or my own creations so that'll be secrets the Nara clan may want to hold onto." His son looked at him. A small but knowing smile was given. "While the Nara clan should hand over such secrets for the village I'm curious about whether my family was given any of these concessions you promised for forcing me to go to the academy."

He stepped forward, a smile now beaming on his face. Following along and supporting his son with the tool the Hokage himself gave them. A masterful use of the man's token apology. "I'm afraid we haven't been given anything yet. I feel such a cost could be paid by the Hokage for allowing our most promising member to hold onto his knowledge and share it with who he deemed worthy of it."

"But Shikaku, you're the Jonin Commander. It's your duty to place the village first," Koharu stated. "This isn't some minor weakness your son exploited either. It lies at the very heart of our security system."

That was true, his position demanded he find out possible security threats. But from what he could see, such a risk basically didn't exist. Not like his son would willingly give them up. Besides that, these geezers were starting to get on his nerves. Forgetting one irreplaceable truth.

"Yes, but I also lead the Nara clan and I'm Shikamaru's father. As the Hokage has been told not long ago, no one came here on blind faith. If such secrets are important to my clan then they will stay as such until the need arises." He knew how stubborn and persistent the advisors were - Danzo specifically. While his son was gifted, such gifts were at Shikamaru's discretion and no one else's.

"I believe that's fair," Teyaki Uchiha said. "While I'm rather new as an advisor I think that the request has merit. Many other clans have secrets that they do not openly share. Given who they pertain to, I know the Uchiha won't press the issue".

The Hokage seemed conflicted. Looking between his advisors and himself before giving the faintest nod he had ever seen. Reluctant, but ultimately on this issue the Hokage wouldn't want to force it out of them. Now that the Nara held the possibility to use Shadow Armor their influence and importance in the village would become much greater.

It was best to let things be.

Hopping off his seat, Shikamaru covered a yawn. "Since that matter is settled I want to be clear; If I see any of your people watching me you can consider your academy order ignored. Doesn't matter if I received death threats or I got a hold of the secret to the meaning of life, I don't need minders watching me."

"Yes...that was our agreement. It won't be a problem on our end. It's just there are others in the village that may not take to my orders," the Hokage explained.

"Others? Is that what you're calling Danzo now? Oh please, I've already dealt with him. I can handle the likes of him in my sleep. The man is a spineless coward with an inferiority complex. He was pegged the moment I met him. I don't even know why that idiot has so much authority. If you think what I did today was special you should have seen the threat I made to him a few months ago. The man nearly shit himself."

Everyone flinched when his son blurted that out. Gaping more accurately as even Koharu and Homura turned white as a freshly cleaned sheet. He had seen it happen up close yet still had a hard time grasping sometimes that his son had that hardliner by the neck. It was a good reveal to this group of people. Shikamaru basically insinuated he wouldn't take crap from anyone, no matter who they were.

"Anyway...Just keep to the agreement...I have things I...have to...to do…"

Shikamaru's eyes were drooping. Fatigue becoming obvious. With a little bit of grumbling, Shikaku picked him up and placed him on his back. His son's breathing slowly became deeper and alot more steady. It was cute in a way that he got tuckered out. Something that would become less frequent as Shikamaru grew up and became a man.

God help them all when that happens.

He gave one final bow to everyone. Making one final note to the Hokage. "I bid you all farewell. I'm sure none of you will forget what happened today. I'll be sure to inform those within my circle of important events. Confusion and misinformation can be a terrible thing." With that cryptic message he flickered away. Off to face an even greater adversary after today's events. One that had probably heard about what had happened today.

His wife.

She was more frightening than the Hokage and everyone else in the village combined. Shikaku hoped Shikamaru would wake up soon. Her precious little boy always had a better chance of handling her than he did.

* * *

Danzo crumpled the note in his hand, staring off into the blackness of the Foundation head quarters for a semblance of inner peace.

Something he was struggling to find.

It always felt like everytime he took one step forward someone was there to push him two back. Planning and working towards his goals of making the Leaf Village the dominant power in the Shinobi world was all he ever wanted. The position of Hokage was just a set piece that made doing that easier. Someone strong and firm who could do what needed to be done. Not compromise for every single person who needed pity. Hiruzen was always too blinded to the threats that came about with such empathy.

The Uchiha clan still held bitterness to the village.

There was an enemy out there with a Mangekyou Sharingan.

Tensions with the Hidden Stone were rising because they were the likely perpetrators of the Nine Tails attack.

Now a child possessed some of the most highly classified secrets of the village.

Danzo grinded his teeth. Everything he had been working towards was slipping. After the last war and Hiruzen's blunder with suing for peace he thought he would finally have a chance to change things. But Minato was chosen over Orochimaru - who was later forced out of the village - so that Hiruzen's foolish legacy could continue. After the Fourth Hokage died and the Uchiha were placed as traitors he tried to isolate them. Hoping to take the power they possessed. Better in the hands who knew how to use it then in theirs.

But now it was all taken from him.

"Is Hiruzen's spectacle over?" He asked one of his subordinates who had been kneeling silently for the past hour while he brood.

"Yes, it appears the Nara child managed to get through the _Four Red Yang Formation barrier_ and managed to retrieve the Hokage's hat. From what I could gather the boy tricked the Hokage into handing it to him."

Hearing that he actually let out what sounded like amusement. Something he hadn't done in a long time. He was starting to regret not showing up now. Wanting to see Hiruzen make a fool of himself. It didn't surprise Danzo that the boy pulled it off. Something unnatural lurked within that child's mind. Something not human.

"Continue."

"Yes. It seems like the Hokage wanted to name Shikamaru Nara... his successor to replace him when he came of age. The child vehemently refused the request. Even showing disdain for it. Reiterating his intent to all present that he still did not wish to become a shinobi."

"That boy…" Nothing about him made sense. While he hid it well, Shikamaru had more empathy than Hiruzen did. Yet did so with a confidence and stoicism that rivaled the Second Hokage. Now he was being handed the coveted title and didn't want it? Showing off enough talent so that he would scare off anyone who tried to challenge him.

It was infuriating!

And so painfully obvious what the boy's intentions were!

That damn leverage the Nara held over him and now his actions to make himself more independent and isolated from the Hokage. It didn't take a genius to know that the Nara was positioning himself in a spot where he wouldn't be beholden to anyone. Moving about how he wished with no recourse. Manipulating things with influence based on his immense talent.

Shikamaru Nara was trying to do the same thing he was doing. Trying to become darkness. A shadow that acted according to his own principles. All while making it appear he was basking in the light! The boy probably saw the position as a shackle. Something that would force him to heel that fiery temper of his. While Hiruzen was a romantic, he knew full well that even he would have to reign his actions in if he was handed the position. Tyranny was a short step away from rebellion.

But even now, he was still beholden to Hiruzen's authority. To the position he still craved. Now the boy he failed to acquire was laughing at them. Scoffing at their goals like mere foolishness. That's what made Shikamaru Nara dangerous. It was the hidden intentions that no one could find out. While everyone was watching the boy, no one seemed to truly know him.

Someone more dangerous than any shinobi.

He opened up the note again. The same one he found nailed to his private bed chamber with a kunai. A threat directly solely at him. One that gave him pause. None of his guards even saw it happen. All their defences were completely bypassed with no effort whatsoever.

_Keep watching me and you'll find yourself missing all_

_twelve of your eyes. You will not get a third chance._

Something needed to be done.

Taking out a scroll he started to put his first step into place to be rid of this internal threat. "Hyō, Dajimu. I want you to relay a message to Orochimaru. Failure will result in death. Am I clear?"

"YES Lord Danzo!"

He handed them the scroll. "Then go." As they flickered away Danzo really contemplated the steps he wanted to take. After losing contact with Hanzo in the Hidden Rain he had come to suspect someone had finally killed the man and taken his place. Someone that Orochimaru was now affiliated with.

The Akatsuki.

Hiruzen, Shikamaru, and everyone in the village! He would show them the cost of passive leadership and make them see the reality of this Shinobi world! Show them that only he could bring them the salvation and peace they sought!

* * *

Itachi slinked through the gates of the Nara compound. It wasn't so isolated and guarded like the Uchiha or Hyuuga clan's were. That being said it appeared more Nara clan members were lounging around the designated area given to the clan by the village. It was along the edges of the village, giving the clan access to the forest so they could tend to their herd of deer.

The increased presence was expected. After today whatever anonymity Shikamaru had was now gone. He was on the lips of everyone now. An unparalleled genius that challenged the Hokage and won. A briefing not more than an hour ago relayed that many important figures were coming with the intent to meet Shikamaru. Their purposes seemed out of political motivation more than anything else.

Not including outside forces who would try to kill a potential threat.

While the Hokage was no longer allowed to keep a watchful eye over the Nara hier, that did not extend to his friends and family. As a Police force member he held an ambiguous spot in the Leaf forces, although most would still consider him a full fledged ninja. So it was this frustration that was building on him when he was called into the Hokage's office. That Anbu captain relaying that he shared a...connection? Friendship? Relationship? With the Nara heir.

Everyone felt tense when he entered the building. Signs of damage were present walking through the halls. Shikamaru had done a serious number on them. When he faced the Hokage it was clear he was in no mood for his softer touch to their conversation. He could only assume the leader of the Leaf village still felt upset about losing. That's why the command was firm and left no room for debate.

' _You must watch and report back any and all matters deemed relevant to Shikamaru's abilities.'_

He was keen to refuse the request saying that it was something he would have to run by the Uchiha clan first. A means to delay complying with the order. Sadly the matter was even bigger than that. The Uchiha advisor said that the clan were already supporting the motion. Even saying his regular duties would be put on hold for this assignment. Arguing it was for the continued safety of Shikamaru. While he believed Teyaki's reasoning there was a measure of suspicion that it had more to do with Shikamaru destroying his father's Susanoo.

A matter of pride that still clung to the clan like a disease.

One he hated more than anything.

So he gave a token acceptance. Not willing to go against the Hokage or the clan when they were firmly united. A strange turn of events now that they were on the same side. Pushing him into another corner he didn't want to be in. While the stakes were much different it still felt like a deep betrayal of everything.

Repaying kindness with betrayal.

Finally getting to the right window, he slid his way into Shikamaru's bedroom. It was dark and his Sharingan couldn't see any chakra signatures nearby. From his pocket he pulled out a special tag. It was linked to the Hokage's ball and the barrier corp viewing network. With this the Hokage could watch the Nara heir whenever he wished without him knowing. A very extreme invasion of privacy and something that could cause no end of tensions with the Nara clan.

Worst is that if Shikamaru ever found out then he would be on the receiving end of the younger boy's disappointment and scorn. Something that made him feel sick just thinking about. This was akin to betraying Sasuke or Shisui. All for the reason of going back on a promise made between the Hokage and Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry," he said to no one as he left back out the way he came. Moving onto place more tags within the Nara compound and just about anyplace where the Nara heir was known to dwell. Whether Shikamaru knew it or not, the Hokage would never let this go.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I watched the idiot slinker off into the night. It would have been damn suave if the young Uchiha was using those skills of his to sneak into the bedroom of some chick he was into. Of course that would be too reasonable for the pushover known as Itachi Uchiha. The special fuinjutsu tag I had on me was still active. Hiding my chakra signature from sensory types for a short time. I had forgotten to take it off after the challenge ended and wound up awakening to this really sad breaking and entering.

This was just pathetic on so many levels.

Oh sure, the Hokage was using a very low brow loophole in their agreement. But to use someone like Itachi knowing all the crap he's been through? Perhaps dumping cold water on the old fart's plans knocked a screw loose. For someone who was called the Fire Shadow the man was certainly playing with it big time going against me.

And he was gonna get burned.

For now the tag would stay. At least a very altered version of it. I would leverage it against the old man later. Something like this would cut any order the Hokage gave to me into ribbons if the other clans found out. Luckily for the old man, sticking around the academy for a while was part of my future plans. Fucking up the schemes of the assholes who would come after me and Naruto in the future depended on it. Things had changed from the story and now I needed to push forward to face those changes.

Otherwise I'll die for a second time.

The house was quiet. I was certain I heard Yoshino and Shikaku yelling again. That or my dreams were starting to reflect my normal life. Not that it wouldn;t be surprising. I was glad I passed out before I returned. I don't think I've done anything yet to piss her off. Nor did the thought of doing so seem all that appealing.

It was like I had some strange bond with her that seemed… well I couldn't really describe it.

Having parents was still strange for me.

Leaning back in my bed I stared up at the ceiling, smirking at how well things went today. From my pocket I pulled out a pack of cigarettes I snagged from one of the sentry's earlier today. It really felt good to inhale nicotine again. A six year dry spell was enough to make me go insane. The next phase would start tomorrow. With solely one objective in mind…

"...I need a lot more money."


	9. Chapter Nine - Mentorship Arc: On Notice

**Chapter Nine - Mentorship Arc: On Notice**

I will be the first to admit my skills with drawing were limited. Not that it was required much for getting my Masters in Musical Studies from Yale. Just a lot of composing music, conducting, performing as an ensemble, a multitude of electives and just an overall theory of tones and instruments. We left all that other crap to the digital media arts people for concerts.

It's why I lived on a bus and toured the country.

So working on these posters was quite the challenge. I needed them to stick out more. Given them some oomph. Because until I earned enough scratch to make some modern instruments instead of the simple wind, percussion and string instruments that were available. While japanese instruments played a part in my electives they didn't make panties drop like my electric 6-string did.

While this was a side venture from my three steps to becoming all powerful it was my only true marketable skill...at least in my own world. Fighting was another thing I was good at but that seemed redundant as I was already in a place that was trying to force me into doing it for shit pay. Given Shikaku's allowances I doubted his salary was all that great.

That's why I had student debt.

The Army paid me dick all.

So I had to work my way back up with something else. Using my only other sort of skill that could earn me some cash...Which happened to be another part of my means of paying off student debt back when I was a nobody with only a beat-up acoustic and mini amp to my name;

Tutoring.

Yes, I was going to have little kids waste what little money they had on me helping them become the best child soldiers they could be.

Truly these were dark times.

Putting on the finishing touches I stood up from my seat. Hopping up on top of the desk because the girls had thrown a tantrum about sitting next to me. I wanted the top corner near the door but then that turned into a spectacle too. After yesterday I just wanted things to settle before hell started raising again.

Besides the two I picked to sit beside me had the best markers and crayons to use.

"If we look at this equation we can see - Shikamaru!" Daikoku stopped mid sentence seeing I was hopping from desk to desk.

"Don't mind me, just need to grab something from your desk." I was more than certain the man had tape in here. That or something usable to stick my ad up.

"Hey! Don't go through my desk!"

Scoffing I lifted up a false bottom in the lower drawer. It was so painfully obvious and such a cliche I almost didn't bat an eye. Sadly this asshole had pissed me off yesterday so I felt a bit of revenge was in order. Something that really dug at just how disgusting this Douchebag was. There were three of them in total. Extra thick and spared no detail in cutting out the buyers imagination. Not something I sprung for when I was used to getting the real deal.

"Oh, what's this? Shame on you Daikoku-sensei. Bringing your own stuff from home and not sharing with the rest of the class." Using my shadows I quickly cut the spine of the magazines and tossed the pages into the air. Sheets went everywhere leaving Daikoku mortified. I never thought someone so portly could move so quickly as he stuffed paper into his arms.

"Children don't look at them! They're not something you're supposed to see!"

Like that would help matters.

Taking advantage of the chaos many in the class followed suit in grabbing as many as they could. A lot of giggling and hollering took place as some hid them in their bags. Others were reviled already knowing what the pages were and some just didn't care. The class was quite the mixed bag of personalities.

Naruto was acting the clown in taking the the dirty pictures while Sasuke was glaring at me with his typical childish pouting. Both on different ends with their personalities. Just like the story.

"Shikamaru, go to the principal's office right now! I don't want you in my class anymore!" Daikoku screamed at me.

"Sure, I'll show them the reading material you thought was appropriate to bring into a classroom. I'm sure that will go over well when all our parents find out."

The man flinched. Probably wondering how serious I was with that threat. Such a thing would most likely get him sacked from the academy. Credibility lost in this manner would be hard to regain.

Cursing I slammed the drawers shut. The man had nothing in here but paper and his porn. Seeing little other options I stood before everyone. Holding out my arm my shadows moved and stopped the rowdy kids in their tracks. Appealing to their maturity was something even I knew wasn't possible.

"Alright everyone, settle down. Since our perverted virgin of a teacher doesn't have what I was looking for I'm sure one of you has tape. Hand it over and I'll reward you for it."

A moment of silence. Everyone looked around seeing if anyone would come forward. It was ridiculous that none of them had any tape. The most complicated thing they taught in this class was multiplication and what symbols meant danger. Other than that it was the same indoctrination schicht and physical education.

Of all of them Naruto shot his hand up. "Umm...I don't have tape but I have a lot of glue. Will that work?" To reference that, he placed two large bottles on his desk. More than anyone would need for basic arts and crafts. They looked like fifty pound weights in the boy's tiny hands.

Smiling, I shot the blonde an impressed look. "Mhm, glad you could spare some. I promise you'll still have enough to put on our teachers seat for later."

There was a round of laughter as Naruto looked bashful at how I just gave away his scheme. It seemed like the kid was just getting into his trouble making phase. My thoughts on just when the titular character became such a troublemaker was foggy at best. So much of it jumped around with only certain events being set in stone. Glancing up at the quiet and passive Hyuuga in the class it wasn't hard to tell that the Clouds attempt to kidnap Hinata ended with the loss of her uncle.

A matter to deal with later.

"So what do I get for giving you this glue!" Naruto asked, his eyes gleaming at the thought of a reward.

I smiled, thinking how lucky I was that this panned out so well. "An hour."

"An hour? Huh? I don't get it."

Lifting up my art project I decided to give my classmates some advance notice over the rest of the academy. My going rate would start at 1500 ryo an hour. From what I could tell it was about 600 ryo more than the minimum wage. Enough to eventually rack up enough scratch to make some real money later on and help me move on with my next phase in my plans. While the amount seemed a lot to everyone here I assumed the older students had more money to waste and as they got closer to graduating, would want to learn as many skills as they could to make that happen.

"For an hour I'll teach you anything you want. Be it ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, or any other ninja arts you want to learn. I know a bit of everything so whatever interest you have I can help get you started in it. There will be a sign up sheet next to this. It's first come first serve. The amount for each hour is non-negotiable." I then pointed to Naruto. "You get first dibs and a lesson on the house. A fair trade, wouldn't you say?"

"You mean if I ask you'll teach me a cool and powerful jutsu!" The excitement on his face was palpable. Enough that the excitement made many in the class excited. From some of the squealing I was more than sure it would involve some that just wanted to spend time with me. My popularity - or infamy, as I was beginning to see it - was growing. When I walked down the street or a hallway everyone cleared out of my way.

"Alright that's enough! I've had it up here with you!" Daikoku stepped forward, fist reared back to strike. "I'll show you what a fully fledged Chunin can do!" No matter what the man yelled, there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that I would lose to this Douchebag. My shadows had him pinned in less than five seconds. Even his massive size couldn't go against the strength of my jutsu.

But he continued to struggle. Uttering curses at me like this was some great insult and injustice to the entire village.

I didn't know why but the man was bringing forth a rage inside me that was kept at bay since I reincarnated to this shithole. After what happened last night I had hoped my actions in changing things would matter or make a difference. Yet, even now, no one could really see just how bad things were. Even Douchebag here had his own fucked up agenda that threatened the lives of children! Like he saw them as stepping stones and potential assets!

Will of Fire my fucking ass!

So I wouldn't be idle in this. If this was to be my prison for the next few years then I would conquer it. Making it tolerable and maybe helping these kids make it out alive when they got sent out into the field. I wouldn't let someone who went back on their word get the better of me. If need be I would show everyone hear what a real soldier looked like.

Taking the glue I whispered into Daikoku's ear, giving him a very mean spirited comment to the seething man. "Alright I think I've accomplished a lot for today. Hell, I think I did more in the last hour than I have since I stepped foot in this toilet," I held up my poster to emphasize what I was referring to. "Attacking a student though… I would enjoy these last moments as an instructor while you can. I'm going to make sure you never come near these kids ever again."

* * *

Twenty four hours. That was the minimum length he hoped for the next debacle involving his son to take place. Not a very inspiring number but it was less than what he got. Only three hours into the next day, Shikaku was back in the principal's office at the academy, trying to deal with another issue involving his son.

Nothing as extreme as property damage and sending the Anbu Black Ops on high alert but a simple - almost normal - problem a parent would expect from their child. It was nice in a way that it was only being disruptive in class. Kind of boring too, taking it all together. But something like this could be swept under the rug so his wife didn't throw a fit like she did yesterday.

"I want him gone! I don't care how special he is, the boy is nothing but a disruption in my class!" The chunin instructor Daikoku...something or other, shouted. His stubby finger pointed rudely at his son as his face was looking more and more like a tomato by the second.

"Ya well, you're not my most favorite person in the world too Douchebag," his son muttered, half listening as he was reading through a book on how to teach others and tips on effective teaching strategies. "Now could you keep it down, I need to get through another three chapters. Then I'm certain I'll know more about teaching than you do."

"I went through special training to become an instructor! You think reading some book makes you a better teacher than someone who has over a decade of experience!"

"It's a shame when the training doesn't stick, huh," Shikamaru said, leaning over to the academy principal.

The principal's name was Seki Toshihiko. A man who had been in the same generation as the Legendary Sanin. While his skills never matched up to theirs he led men through many battles during the Second and Third Great Ninja Wars and was appointed head of the academy as a sort of retirement job. He was stern, straightlaced when it came to shinobi life but had a soft spot for children.

After what happened yesterday and now this, even he wasn't sure the man's soft spot would be enough to keep Shikamaru out of his ire.

Seki's stare never faltered as his son's disrespectful attitude was becoming more and more apparent. Until recently such behaviour was rare for his son. Usually quiet and keeping to himself. It made Shikaku wonder if that had been intentional as well given how clever and intelligent his son had been, even from the earliest moments in his life.

"You're putting us in a difficult spot, Shikaku. The Hokage was adamant about ensuring your son becomes a shinobi, even with his... abrasive disposition."

His son scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Abrasive disposition? What harsh language. Do kiss your mother with that mouth?"

He sighed. Knowing full well neither he nor his son really wanted or cared to be here. "Shikamaru please...I'd like to get through this quickly."

"So would I. They can't expel me so we go back to the most sacred of riddles. When the very stoppable force - Douchebag here - meets the immovable force - me - then that force needs to back the hell away." Standing up, Shikamaru leveled a glare at the enraged Chunin. With an almost frightening amount of power, regular, unaltered chakra erupted from his son. More raw and plentiful than he thought his son too possessed. Much different from his regular shadows. " _So what will it be, Douchebag? You gonna quit or do you wanna challenge me to see just how useful that training you got really is? Be warned next time I won't be using my Shadows to rip your arms off but my bare hands!_ "

Even he flinched at how angry Shikamaru sounded.

He could see the Chunin's attitude shift rather quickly as he looked towards the Principal. The man was shaking head behind his son's back to tell his subordinate that doing such a thing wawa not advised. Even he would vehemently warn the pudgy man that doing such a thing wouldn't be advisable.

Daikoku was trembling like a Leaf. Taking three steps back as his son barely took an inch forward. Their massive disparity between them in size and height may as well have been a mere difference in hair color to the sweating Chunin. Learning all too quickly that Shikamaru would not simply go along with the rules set out for him on the basis of his own principles.

Why he even went to class today made Shikaku question the purpose of yesterday's challenge.

"So? Speak up. I want to hear just how far you'll go to make me behave. You can see no one else is going to fight this battle for you. What could I learn from a coward who can't even be confident to follow through on his threats?"

The Chunin fell to his knees. "I'll stay out of your way. I promise."

"Hn, spineless. You were quick to kiss my ass like everyone else and now we've come full circle to this." His son grunted annoyed with the quivering man's attitude. Even tossing the book he had into his lap. "Take it. Maybe this will teach you that judging based on what you see isn't what you find. I know you've been brushing aside other students who needed help so you could assist the more promising ones. This is an academy, not your means to suck up to those with talent."

Daikoku bowed his head, prostrating himself in the most humblest of manners."I...I'm sorry, I'll do better, I swear!"

" _You better, I'll be watching._ " Shikamaru then turned to the stunned Principal. That intensity never waning. "Let's make this clear, I'm only here because my parents would face crap from the village if I didn't go along with the Hokage's order."

That had been a shot to the gut that Shikaku wasn't expecting. He knew that this was most likely the case. Shikamaru was aware of the nature between the Village and the Nara clan's relationship. But after seeing his son shrug it off like no big deal dulled that sense of regret seemed to dull. This just opened a wound that had yet to heal. One that was festering with his wife.

Shikamaru continued. "So I'm going to make the most of being here by earning some money by teaching skills your staff seem incapable of doing. Whatever resources I need to make that happen will be given to me when I request it. I couldn't give a shit if it's privileged information. Are. We. Clear?"

Seki gave a muted nod. His eyes more focused on the quaking Chunin who hadn't dared raised his head in light of his unacceptable failing. Bringing illicit materials into a classroom - like pornograthy in this instance - was grossly inappropriate, but if the man was negligent in training students in need then it fell into a Village concern. These weren't just students in need. They were the future generation of Leaf Shinobi.

"Good. One more thing; My Dad has more to do because of his job then the both of you combined and my mother isn't as nice as I am. So if someone comes to bitch and whines that there's a problem, then you can come to me." Shikamaru emphasized that by pointing to his chest. "Is that clear too?"

"Yes, perfectly. I apologize to you both for wasting your time with this man," Seki stood up and bowed as we left. Whatever happened to Daikoku now would be more than justified. He even wondered what the Hokage would say about all this.

They walked in silence through the hallway, making their way towards the academy entrance. Shikaku's focus right now though was on Shikamaru. His son was walking briskly as he could for someone of his small stature. His tiny fingers scratched and pulled at his hair. Hypertension in the neck and strafing back and forth. Body shaking slightly. Shikamaru's breathing was off more than anything else. It was rugged and uneven like he...

His son was hyperventilating!

"Shikamaru are you alright!" Panic setting in now, he grabbed his son by his shoulders. This had never happened before. His son had shown so much strength up until now that such a possibility rarely crossed his mind.

"I'm...fine," Shikamaru said. "Just need some...air."

Nodding, Shikaku flickered them to the roof. Luckily it was vacant, giving them privacy. He didn't intend to leave his son's side until he was certain that everything was okay. After seeing Shikamaru explode like that he was now certain that something was going on. It was a look he had seen in many of his comrades. Especially after they faced something they couldn't deal with. They just kept it contained until…

Until they couldn't anymore.

"Thanks," Shikamaru muttered. Quietly his son pulled out something from his pocket. "Don't tell Mom. She wouldn't get it." Reeling inside but not saying a word, he shifted his head, staring up at the clouds. The flicks from the lighter was one he was familiar with. So too was the smell of tobacco that filled his nose.

There were so many implications that could be considered with his six year old son smoking. He had half a mind to just rip them out of his son's hands and berate him for picking up such a bad habit at that age. But of course, he couldn't. This was Shikamaru.

His son was anything but normal.

"Why?"

Shikamaru took a long drag, exhaling to the point his hands steadied. Those unshakable nerves he was familiar with returned. "I'd rather not say but...I'll tell you if you keep your cool."

He grinded his teeth. "I think we're past calm right now son."

"Ya...I guess," this time Shikamaru pulled something else out of his pocket. It was a tag. One he was all too familiar with. It was a tag that the Barrier corp and Intelligence division used for tracking and surveilling. A very advanced version that captured light and could transmit the information to video through electrical signals. He was certain that the Hokage's Telescope Technique used these when he couldn't lock onto a proper chakra signature of the one he wanted to view.

This was made too well to simply be copied. Even with someone skilled in Fuinjutsu.

"Where did you get this Shikamaru?"

His son looked antsy. With a knee bouncing quickly and hands folded together tightly he knew it was something bad. "I took that from the forest where I usually train. Not far from the house. The Hokage had it placed there last night."

Shikaku nearly choked on his own breath.

Forgetting the promise the man made yesterday the precedent that the Hokage was spying on his son while on their private lands was such a breach of trust and good faith it went beyond mere words. The implications of this could be catastrophic for the Hokage if he brought this too light. While some may see this as necessary given his son's talents it wouldn't justify such a blatant disregard for their clan's rights.

He was starting to see why his son was so riled up. After all he did yesterday and struggled for just to be spat on was more than anyone could stand.

"Is this the only one," he asked, barely containing his anger.

Shikamaru shook his head. "There's more."

"Where!"

"You need to stay calm," his son repeated.

"Where are they Shikamaru!"

Sighing again, his son palmed his eyes as the cigarette in his mouth burned down to the stub. "There's a dozen or so scattered around our clan's territory. Three where I normally hang out with Choji. One… in my bedroom."

Nerves were quickly fraying within him. He would never have thought the Hokage would cross such lines. This wasn't some potential spy or security threat that needed to be monitored. Nor was this an outsider with questionable loyalties. This was beyond the scope of the powers the Hokage was expected to have. Nothing short of the village being threatened could prompt this. Where the lives of everyone in the village were at stake. That was the line. One clearly marked by anyone who wore the Leaf headband.

This situation didn't even come within miles of that line!

'The Hokage is going to answer for this,' he swore to himself. Shikaku was going to barge into the man's office and demand answers. How dare the man do this to his son! To tread upon everything he fought for! It was disgusting and spat upon the Will of Fire!

"What the-!" He sputtered when he found his movements restricted. Shikamaru's shadow firmly held him in place.

" _I said to keep calm_ ," his son said angrily. " _Charging in there won't change anything_."

Pushing his chakra through his body, he desperately tried to free himself from his son's grasp. "Let me go Shikamaru! This is a serious problem!"

"If you confront him now you'll only wind up harming Itachi."

Shikaku stopped, looking at his son now in confusion. Dropping the young Uchiha's name like that out of nowhere was odd. It didn't fit with this revelation about the Hokage's extreme actions. Once more realizing from his son's eyes that already a larger game was happening. He was getting sick and tired of being side lined like this. His son was already in the midst of another situation where he was certain he would risk everything once again.

It felt so damn tiring and he wasn't even the one at the center of it.

"He ordered Itachi to plant those tags didn't he?" He speculated given the outcome of confronting the Hokage from his son's perspective on the action.

The shadows receded allowing him to move again. He opted to sit next to his son. To hear everything out first before making a full decision. "Ya, I had initially planned to use the tags as leverage against the Hokage later. I was so tired last night I didn't fully run the whole scenario through my head. All the implications. All the outcomes and potential motivations of the parties involved. All because he used Itachi to do it."

Shikaku already knew of one possible problem of confronting the Hokage on this. The Uchiha clan was backing it no doubt. While the boy no longer answered to the Hokage, he was still at the whims of his clan. With the new advisor helping them yesterday it still left them open to the possibility that his son's safety superseded the bet.

But it would still create unrest between the Uchiha and the Nara, their true motivations aside.

"I felt so helpless when I knew the game the Hokage was playing with me. It was so perfect and meticulous that my victory yesterday felt so hollow. It wasn't even the tags I was mad about. I could easily get rid of them. No, it was that I nearly challenged him on this, knowing I could use it to enact the second part of our agreement and walking directly into his trap. A means to test me."

"To test you?"

"Think about it. Rather, think about the person the Hokage used. The troubled Uchiha who's mental issues were outed because of me. If I confronted the Hokage he could so easily disavow himself. Pushing all the blame onto the boy I tried to help get out of the corner he was trapped in. Itachi would do it - take all the blame - for the sake of the Village and clan. That hasn't changed about him. He would face fallout for it despite his personal feelings. Like a shinobi would."

"Ya but Fugaku would never have-"

"-He probably isn't aware of just how far the Hokage ordered him to go. His son fit the bill for this mission perfectly. Someone who was relatively close to me already that wasn't under his direct command to watch me but was skilled enough to perform the tasks he set out. That's what the test is. To see if I would forsake Itachi for my own goal of not becoming a shinobi. In the process of potentially burning the person I was sent to the academy for helping."

Taking this is in and seeing the bigger picture it was only showed a bleak outcome. By forcing a boy that should by all measures, be seeking help for his issues, was now a pawn meant to bind his son. The Hokage could use Itachi Uchiha to spy on his son in the most invasive way possible and Shikamaru couldn't do anything about it without solid proof. In the end the Hokage had flipped the board over and declared checkmate.

Using his son's empathy for someone he helped against him.

"H-Have you tried swaying Itachi to go against those orders?"

Shikamaru snorted. "That's what no one seems to realize where the true issue in Itachi really lays. He would kill his family if the Hokage ordered it. All for the sake of the Village. Now that the Uchiha and the Hokage are working together on this it's a foregone conclusion that forcing Itachi to go against both the wishes of his clan and the Village's highest authority would be…"

"Pointless," he finished. "Which leaves the question of why he did this in the first place?"

"I thought about it. What the Hokage's motivation underneath it all could really be. It was more than just seeing if I would forsake Itachi even knowing that those ingrained psychological issues pushed him into performing a mission he didn't want to do. The only conclusion I was able to draw up was this; _He wanted to see how far I would go._ "

"No...No that's...Damnit!" Shikaku didn't know how much more he could hear of this. It seemed too insane to believe. The lengths and vileness were so out of character for the Third Hokage. Yet every action and orders fit. Not even Danzo could flex that much authority. The Uchiha clan would never go along with it if the order came solely from him.

So it came down to the realization that the Hokage wanted to see if Shikamaru sticking his neck out for Itachi was a fluke during the birthday party; Or whether his son's true character lay with his actions yesterday. The boy who was so daring and reckless enough to harm Leaf Shinobi and trick the Hokage himself to get what he wanted for his own selfish whims. The man wanted to see if the measure he took of Shikamaru a month ago was indeed true. Taking the fact that his son prevented an internal conflict with the Uchiha clan in bad faith.

All for some vindication that Shikamaru was still the most viable option for a position of Hokage. That he wasn't some ruthless prodigy out for himself like Orochimaru turned out to be. Someone his son was not even close being like nor did he ever wish to ever hold such a title in the Leaf Village. Not taking a moment to consider that Shikamaru was his own person with his own goals that didn't harm the Leaf village.

It was maddening!

"So now I'm left with two moves," Shikamaru breathed, taking out and lighting another cigarette. "Urgh...Since confronting him is off the table, I can either delay him pretending that I'm unaware of him spying on me. Doing so could risk further actions to test my loyalty to the Village. The second option is to let him know I'm aware of his scheme but will keep silent about it for the sake of Itachi. Doing so may get him off my back but may make him bold in wearing me down. Probably thinking that me being reluctant to take the position of Hokage somehow makes me humble or some other nonsense."

Once more Shikaku found himself left on the sidelines. His son was already seeing both paths before him. Even he couldn't see a work around. Not without doing something that would jeopardize himself or others around him. It was painful that his son was being punished for being selfless. While the true objective of yesterday's challenge was still a mystery there was no doubt in Shikaku's mind that it was for a good cause.

"Shikamaru...I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Like I said, you have enough on your plate to deal with. I know your hands are tied and you can only do so much for me. To be honest I never intended to tell you any of this. It's my own mess to clean up. I let my anger get the better of me when I dealt with Daikoku. His actions reminded me too much of what Itachi was going through. You getting called into talk with the principal was just coincidence."

Gripping his knees, he hunched over taking those words like a knife to the chest. His son was letting him off the hook. Knowing his responsibilities weighed more than the individual concerns of a single person. All but saying he was too powerless to help. Never in a million years did Shikaku expect to hear those words. He swore when Shikamaru was born that he would give his son opportunities that he never had. To watch over him and be there when he was needed. Since Danzo came to their house that night it felt like that promise was nothing but a joke. Empty words in the face of a crushing reality.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…Sorry...Sorry...Sorry…"

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen you cry. Didn't think you could to be honest. Geez...Making me feel even worse now. It's a real drag." He felt his son pat his head. Doing an awkward job of consoling how pathetic he felt. "Y'know, if you promise to keep my smoking habit a secret from Mom I'll give you a hint about the secret weapon I have against the Third Hokage's order."

Raising his head he could see his son's viscous smile in full force. It was a good sign that whatever this was meant it would actually work out. In fact it was the first time he had seen such a spark of excitement in his son's son's eyes. Almost a sort of giddiness from where he sat.

"I...Promise."

"Good, because I don't want to repeat this so openly." Shikamaru looked around suspiciously. Playing up to this being some sort of need to know information. Whether his son was humoring him was questionable. "There is someone else in the village who is a better candidate to become Hokage than I am. Someone that everyone has overlooked. In fact I think he may even become stronger than me unless I take some drastic measures in my training."

Shikaku blinked. There was someone in the village like that? It boggled the mind to think someone had so much potential that even Shikamaru was claiming it. While his son was gifted in being able to see through people it was surreal to think there was another like him in the Hidden Leaf Village. It was like a spot on a flat suffice being struck by lightning twice.

"So yesterday's challenge was…"

"To keep the Hokages eyes off me while I approached this purpose. I don't want the old man having too much sway over him. The person is a bit of a late bloomer and struggles to learn things on his own but make no mistake, he'll become strong enough to wipe out entire continents with proper instruction. Guess it's a good thing that I've started tutoring students at the academy, isn't it?"

"So even that was part of your plan? This person is in the academy?"

"Same age as me," Shikamaru confirmed.

His spirit lifting, Shikaku's smile matched his son's. The true intentions were coming out now in a very extraordinary way. Something even the Hokage wouldn't expect. It was crazy how far ahead this plan was. Years in fact. He couldn't help but laugh. This was too rich. "Ha! You want to train the next Hokage so he can fire you once he takes the position."

Shikamaru gave a half hearted shrug. Even laughing at himself for coming up with such an outrageous plan. "If you can't beat… then ya replace him with someone you can."


	10. Chapter Ten - Mentorship Arc: New Curriculum

**Chapter Ten - Mentorship Arc: New Curriculum**

Shikaku was slowly losing his patience. Nearly a week had gone by since their talk on the academy rooftop and he thought things would get better. In spite of the revelation that Hokage used Itachi as a pawn to spy against his son, all for the purpose of seeing whether or not Shikamaru would act out against him, everything seemed calm. It was like Shikamaru had become unfazed by a lot of the stuff that would normally set his son off.

A good sign for anyone else.

Not for his child.

He had asked Shikamaru yesterday about the descripcion he went with to respond to the Hokage's test. It was weighing on his mind whenever he saw the man. Conflict rising against decades of loyalty and service with how casual the old man acted. Never asking how his son was doing or commenting on getting Daikoku fired from his position from the academy.

Why would he? When he could just watch his son in his own bedroom?

The first warning sign that something was wrong was his son's response.

' _Don't worry about it._ '

That was it. Shikaku probed further but got shut out. The signs of this showed quickly since their talk. His son barely spoke, almost going back to what he was like over a year ago. Closed off, silent, and unresponsive. In that though was something worse. It was that hard stare that Shikamaru adopted that made Yoshino and himself panic. His brief responses were sharp and aggressive.

He knew deep inside that moment his son tried to placate his sadness was just another ruse. The Hokage had gone too far for Shikamaru to tolerate. The bold and determined prodigy his son projected was being replaced with a cold stranger.

CLICK

To his right the kitchen door opened to reveal his son already prepared to leave for the academy. There was no word on how this new tutoring venture was going. Only that the academy handed over a ton of books that his son tore through.

"Shikamaru. W-What would you like for breakfast?" Yoshino asked. It was painful seeing her show so timid to Shikamaru's new demeanor. She was normally so...so much like their son. Fearless in speaking her mind.

Now there was an invisible wall separating her with her precious little boy.

Shikamaru didn't reply. Didn't acknowledge their presence. Like they didn't exist. Forcing his son to talk to him didn't pan out well yesterday either. He couldn't contain him so if Shikamaru didn't want to talk then there was little he could do about it. As much as he wanted to.

SLAM!

The front door opened and shut. His son took off for the academy without a word. What followed was more painful than any argument he had with his wife. She stood there, staring off into space. No doubt going through her own mental anguish that her son was stonewalling her. It was painful to watch the women he loved go through that. It made the pain of it happening to himself that much worse.

He wanted to talk to her about this. Try and help her understand. There was so much happening that it made those feelings of failing Shikamaru appear again. This time not being able to comfort his wife. She didn't want to admit it some days but Shikamaru's genius was also a bane in her life. Those first few years of their son's dependency on them slipping away quickly.

She dropped the plate she was holding onto the floor, as she stormed out of the kitchen. Doing her best not to show her tears in front of him. The last time she did the fight they had been the worst yet. So she would lock herself in their bedroom for hours until she managed to calm herself down.

"Damnit!" Shikaku cursed, slamming his fist into the table. Bitterness was rising quickly. All towards the Hokage. He knew he shouldn't but the man had all but tore his family apart! The life of a shinobi wasn't an easy one but coming home to his family was the one thing he had come to treasure more than anything else!

So Shikamaru's wishes be damned! He would settle this with the Hokage himself! Show the man that he was no less dangerous than his son when pushed around!

* * *

"Come on! Hurry up Shikamaru! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

I groaned. What the hell was I thinking? Sure, in the story Naruto matured over a long period of time. Almost to the point he was a totally different character in the sequel series. From what little I saw of that Naruto appeared unqualified for the job. Well, more accurately the reality of the job he wanted since childhood kicked him in the teeth. Working long hours and relying heavily on his main advisor, Shikamaru - which meant me now - to make sure the village didn't go tits up.

Being the second fiddle to a job I didn't want wasn't an option. So my 'real' plan was to beat the naivety out of the kid as quickly as possible. I felt for the boy, truly, but underneath all of this was a means to maneuver myself ahead of the real threats lurking out there. Right now Naruto was moldable and could be easily shaped by anyone who showed him a lick of kindness. If the people of this village weren't complete retards they would've seen that.

Even the Hokage's minimalist intervention seemed like a complete waste of an opportunity.

Naruto needed a friend, a sibling, a parent, a mentor, or just a figure that was a constant in his life. That I could understand well. A lot of what I needed back when I was bouncing between foster homes in my old life was the same. Nothing was ever constant for me until I joined the marines at seventeen. Going through it all I would say there was one thing that Naruto did that I could never do.

The boy didn't know when to let go.

Sasuke wouldn't run off now that the Uchiha coup was settled. Maybe the two would strike up a meaningless rivalry, but that was it. So if I became that permanent fixture in his life and then bailed once he took the position of Hokage it would lead to an outcome that was much worse then where I was at right now.

Naruto wouldn't let me go. He would see my freedom as some betrayal of our bond or some other stupid nonsense.

After getting too invested with Itachi personal plights I was finding it a bit hard to get really involved into someone else's personal life now. Especially Naruto, who would latch himself onto me regardless of my personal wants. I wasn't convinced yet that this village hadn't warped his thought process. The likelihood of that was slim but the moment the kid started blabbing who he was learning new jutsu from it would take moments for the Hokage or someone else to swoop in and manipulate him.

That's what would lead me to the same place I had been in after I realized the Hokage screwed me. The only reason I lost my cool the other day was because I still struggled to grasp where I was...and who I wasn't. While learning the jutsu's were nice it all meant nothing while I was a circular peg being hammered into a square hole. This wasn't my home no matter which name I had tacked onto me.

I never gave a real crap about people in my old life. Most just seemed to suck my oxygen and waste my brain cells. It was Shikaku and Yoshino that were really hindering me. This affection they gave me had been like jumping into a frozen lake. A shock to my system after being reborn in this world.

If I was going to do this then I would need to cut them loose.

It was better for them the sooner I did.

The novelty of this place was wearing off like a bad hangover. While many thought I lacked boundaries and restraint. They hadn't seen even a smidgen of what I was like when I went truly wild. So far I have been rather reserved in my general attitude towards everything. Only bubbling to the surface at rare times when someone pissed me off. Even that was toned down to a 6 or 7. I got fucking banned from a few countries when I was on tour for the crap I pulled. No one on this planet had seen what I did cranked up to a full 10.

So while I'm now preparing for the likes of the Akatsuki and that alien bitch, Kaguya, I had the Hokage on my ass, prodding me with pointless bullshit! The rest of the villagers? The Nara clan? They would jump off a cliff if the man asked. Filled with expectations that I too serve blindly like some god forsaken tool! I'd rather blow my brains out than become the leader of morons like them!

That was the realization I had after I spoke with Shikaku. Even the 'good guys' would get in my way. My anger, not dissipating, no matter what I did, was unbearable! I felt like I was twenty five again.

Yes, that was when I really remembered being in the same spot I was now.

Terrible gigs, asshole bandmates, shitty manager and debt up to my eyeballs. Nothing went my way. Nothing! Everything just got on my nerves so much and I just couldn't find an outlet for it. Like I was going to explode! Right up until I went off script during our last concert. We were on thin ice due to our bad performances and were about to be dropped as a warm up for the real band. So I exploded. Played music that my manager all but forbade me from singing because of how racy it was.

And you know what? The crowd loved it more than the amateurs we were opening for. I risked everything that night and it paid off. Made me realize that playing it safe - truly safe - was for suckers!

From then on that's what I did!

I didn't always win but damn if I didn't feel better!

So I was done being Shikamaru Nara! Sick of trying to pretend I was for a bunch of strangers! I was stronger than I was in my old life and being some stuffy heir to some clan that didn't matter wasn't a part of that. Reincarnation meant being reborn into something new. Something better, in my case.

So it was time to really return from the dead!

Show these fuckers who I truly was!

I was the god damn legendary psycho rocker, KING!

"So what jutsu are you going to teach me!" Naruto shouted, bouncing between his feet. The boy unaware of the thoughts bubbling inside me like molten iron. So blissfully unaware of how simple it was to throw his life upside down.

But Naruto had potential. More so than anyone else I could think of.

Yes, I would set the relationship between them as simply as this; Naruto would become my Gold General. Nothing more. If the kid saw me as anything else than that was his deal. A silent exchange between them. I would get a powerful piece and Naruto would have someone reliable backing him up. Life sucked and Naruto got the short end of the stick. Just like I did in my old life. It was all about how you turned it around.

While Naruto would become Hokage, actually getting that position or not didn't matter to me in the slightest. As far as I could see a impotent monkey could do that job. In the face of the real threats that were waiting to take over, it was firmly at the bottom of the list. Threats that were trying to destroy the whole damn planet.

 _I would burn the world down myself before I let that happen_!

So it was time to make a new game plan. Gather more pieces and shove the Hokage's or whoever else's plan's up their own asses!

I smiled. My eyes tearing into the innocent blonde like a wolf stalking a rabbit. I was going to tear this boy to shreds before putting him back together. " _Before we get into that we have something else to discuss. In the next five minutes Naruto Uzumaki you're going to know more secrets about yourself than even the Hokage hid from you_."

The boy froze. Petrified with fear at my blood lust. Like the frightened rabbit he was. Soon though, the boy would become a dangerous fox.

Then things would really change.

* * *

Shisui moved swiftly towards his cousin's position. Something had been off with Itachi since seeing him again two weeks ago. He figured the change happened before then. During that night the Uchiha made peace with the village and determined there was an enemy who possessed the Mangekyou sharingan.

They never did have that talk yet. Itachi taking a position in the village police force had conflicted their schedules. That was the official story anyway. It just seemed like his younger cousin was avoiding him. Their brief interactions seemed hollow since then. Like they had become little more than acquaintances. But they were more! They were brothers! Ones who looked out for each other no matter what!

So he was going to find Itachi and settle this matter.

No more excuses.

He was certain that his cousin was not far from the academy. A strange place for a new patrol officer to be spending his time. That's what was strange about trying to speak to Itachi. There was no patrol route listed at the Police Headquarters. Even Lord Fugaku couldn't tell him the role Itachi was serving as. Under orders, no less. Strange given that the man was head of the village Police.

So to find out the truth he would go to the source.

Even skilled at tracking as he was there were too many trails to follow. A lot of people used these paths to reach different training grounds. His sensory skills were not as adept as many of his others. But he should have been able to track down his cousin before now. There would be little reason for Itachi to stray so far from the village.

" _RAHHH!"_

In a sudden burst of wind Shisui found himself nearly losing his footing as he leapt to the next branch. His skin tingled. Someone was nearby and whatever they were doing it wasn't simple training. The overwhelming feeling of chakra being expelled was something he hadn't felt since the war. It felt...violent, wild and powerful.

Priorities quickly shifting he made his way towards the source of the disturbance. There was a single clearing up ahead. The only one for several miles. It wasn't formally listed as an official training ground but many referred to it as Training area 67. A testament to the sixty seven trees the First Hokage was said to have planted during some important event. Many went there to settle private duels between shinobi in a...less formal way.

He had known because he too had fought some there.

Someone close who died right in front of him.

"Again! You're fighting it. Take a breath and try again. Keep everything other than my voice out!"

"I know! Rahhh!"

Another burst of chakra hit him before he entered the clearing. With his sharingan activated he could see the wave in real time. Like a wave from an ocean. It was insane someone could have so much chakra to waste like this. At least he did, until he saw where the chakra was coming from. A blonde boy, no older than Sasuke, standing at one side of the flat grass.

The Jinchuuriki.

"Again! Don't worry about making the hand signs perfectly! Just focus on your chakra! How it feels after you slow down your breathing. What your mind focuses on when you do it. Succeeding and failing don't matter! Only your control!"

"Rahhh! **Clone jutsu!** "

Another burst.

Before his eyes the field became littered with clones. Like blades of grass they covered the field in a sheer number it sent Shisui jaw dropping. A lot of them were terrible. No doubt about it. Not even what one could consider a clone. Some were missing color and just stood as pale white iterations of the original. Only about a third of them - possibly two hundred or so - were viable. It was impressive...in a way. Not viable in the slightest for a ninja to use. Rather it seemed like the kid couldn't control his chakra in the slightest if this was the end result.

Then clearing of illusions then dispelled.

"Again! I want you to slowly decrease the number! We'll mark that as progress with your control!

"Okay! **Clone Jutsu!** "

It was more or less a repeat of the same task. Even with his sharingan the outlines of chakra and how they were standing in front of each other didn't really give the impression if there was any noticeable progress. To be honest this kind of training wouldn't help master the jutsu or controlling chakra.

Over on the other side of the clearing was another boy with black hair - parted down the middle - that went down to his shoulders. He sat on what looked like a black throne. One that heavily contrasted the colourful autumn leaves surrounding him. It was made of chakra. Shadows from his recollection. Used in a way he had never seen before.

That's when it clicked. The Nara prodigy that was on the lips of everyone in the village. This was the first time he had seen him up close. Just at a glance he could tell the boy who looked big for his age. He looked eight or nine rather than the same age as Sasuke. Dangerous and unnerving too. Holding a glare that epitomized fury, especially as he barked out orders to the blonde.

From the cigarette in the kids hand he could see the rumor of the boy's...rebellious attitude was warranted.

"Can I help you?" Shikamaru asked. His gaze never shifted from the blonde as Shisui stepped out from the trees.

Not sure how to deal with the kid. It was probably best to be courteous. The Nara heir had done what he had thought would take more extreme actions with securing peace between the village and his clan. Some he considered unforgivable in it's methods.

Not that he didn't consider fighting Lord Fugaku and using a jutsu that tore apart the Susanoo extreme in it's own way.

Putting on his best smile and looking bashful he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I was curious with all the chakra I felt. You may not know me but I'm Shisui -"

"-The Teleporter. I know." The Nara scowled. Not in any way that was cute like his younger cousin. One you would see from some thug in a tavern. Breathing out a smog of smoke, looking like he would kill someone for looking at him the wrong way. "That wasn't what I asked."

"I-I...was looking for Itachi."

"The Little Samurai?" Shikamaru grunted. "One second, I'll get him for you. Then you need to get lost." The Nara made a quick hand seal and that was it. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Oh...I see."

He didn't. Nothing about that seemed to make any sense. It didn't appear to be any kind of signalling jutsu. It appeared like the Nara heir was cancelling a jutsu instead of casting one from the chakra used. Something one might expect if they were trapping someone from his experience in the Anbu.

"Again! Keep going until you run out of chakra!"

"Yes!"

This had to be the strangest interaction he had seen. The most respected child making the most reviled make massive amounts of clones for training. Both boy's had a level of intensity that just seemed eerie to be around.

"Um, shouldn't you two be in the Academy right now?" He asked, trying to fill the awkward silence.

A tactic he regretted instantly from the Nara's harsh response.

Shikamaru's cold eyes finally turned to him. They were ones he had seen many times during the last war. Especially for those you would see from enemies that wouldn't spare a second thought of slitting your throat and defiling your corpse. Killers that didn't give a shit to their actions.

"You're Anbu member, aren't you? Shouldn't you be sucking some superior officer off right now?" The boy then snorted. "Or, be wasting your life away on some mission?"

Rumors also had it that the boy wasn't interested in becoming a ninja but for the Nara heir to act so hostile rubbed him the wrong way. While it was a crass comment and definitely meant to insult him, Shisui held his demeanor. Everything he had heard about the prodigy didn't prepare him for this. He couldn't help but feel angry at that comment. Like it somehow demeaned his role as a shinobi and as a respected member of the Anbu. It may have been a bit vain of him but he had no doubt he could easily trounce this prodigy if he wanted to. But that wouldn't be done without retaliation from many important people within the village.

However he couldn't just let the boy act so arrogantly, no matter which clan he was from. E made certain of that with Itachi when he was younger. Nothing killed promising ninja faster than having a big head.

So he flickered.

"You shouldn't say such things lightly, you have no idea what your opponent might be capable of," he whispered into the boy's ear as he held a kunai to his throat.

Shikamaru didn't react. Didn't even flinch with the blade at his throat.

"Oh I know exactly what you're capable of. It's you that doesn't get how this village works!"

What happened next made Shisui realize that the Nara prodigy may have been out of his league. He hesitated. In an almost spectacular fashion. He didn't think in a million years that the six year old would push his throat against the blade. That spurting of blood that made him freeze for only a moment. Where all his thoughts were on that sight. Forgetting for less than a second - even with his sharingan trained on him - that there were shadows coating the boy's flesh.

It was just hard to comprehend someone doing such a thing. No matter how unhinged they seemed.

Less than a second was all it took for a part of the throne the boy formed to latch on to him. To wrap around his body and push chakra through him to disrupt the normal flow that kept his sharingan activated. It was like with genjutsu but the amount was more akin to something the Hyuuga clan would do. The boy was well versed with their clan's abilities. Shisui already knew that before he approached. He had been too overconfident that the boy's skills weren't enough to pose a threat.

It had been him that failed to see through the Nara heir's ferocity.

"Let me tell you what the village is really like, Tiny," Shikamaru started as his body was being crushed into a position of prostration. "I wouldn't have to kill you myself. No, it would be easier to let certain people know you possess the Kotoamatsukami."

Shisui's eyes widened.

"Oh yes, Tiny, I know very well what abilities you possess. If I let it slip that you hold the ability to cast such a powerful genjutsu you wouldn't last a week before someone ripped those eyes of yours out."

"You...would...reveal that...to the Leaf's...enemies?" He asked through the pain.

"Enemies? Ha! As I said, you don't have a clue how this village really works, do you? That Will of Fire you spout is a prop. Every settlement has their own nonsense on loyalty and patriotism. Giving it a fancy title doesn't change that at the end of the day most people are out for themselves. So no, the ones who would come after you would be from inside the village."

"You're...lying! My comrades...wouldn't do...that! Not to someone...who wants...to help the...Village!"

The Nara heir leaned down. His face mere inches away from his own. That sound of fury in the boy's voice was replaced with a cruel and twisted tone. Mocking him for saying such a thing. " _That's the sad twist of it, Tiny. How they would justify it. How they would rip out your eyes and leave your body for your own crows to peck at. They would say they could make better use of your eyes then you ever could. All for the sake of making the Leaf village strong. To put the village first because they think such a thing makes everything they do right. That's the kind of village you're living in._ "

His body was lifted up so he was now looking up. A cruel smile that matched the boy's tone.

The eyes though. So dark and filled with a soul crushing malice it sent chills down Shusui's body. He needed to get away from this child. He needed to warn the Hokage and whoever else would listen. Before this boy became a serious threat to the entire village.

" _So_ _it's not a question of if, but when._ "

With that he was thrown back. The crushing pain of the shadows released as he rolled several feet away. Swiftly pushing himself up to his feet he was half tempted to strike again. Trying to rationalize that killing the boy right now would prevent more losses much later. With this amount of skill and that hatred for the village only made Shikamaru a serious and real threat.

The timing that he was released was sadly too well planned for him to act.

"Shisui? What are you doing here?"

It was Itachi. He flickered in, completely unaware of the interaction they just had. He could see his cousin going through the motions though. Seeing the blonde Jinchuuriki practising the clone jutsu a ways off, the Nara heir sitting on a throne made of shadows, and him on edge. That look of confusion and worry.

"What-What happened?"

The Nara heir grunted. "Before I get into that I need to finish up something first. Naruto! Come over here!"

The Jinchuuriki dispelled the clones, following Shikamaru's order. As the blonde approached Shisui noticed the boy's eyes were a little red. Like he had been crying not long ago. He could make out tear stains that trailed through a layer of dirt caked on the kid's whiskered cheeks. The eyes themselves though...the pupils were thin slits. Like what you would see of an animal.

"Um? What do you want me to do now?" The blonde asked timidly. Those blue eyes glancing over to them with concern.

Shisui didn't really like the Jinchuuriki. Rather, the idea of having one around. It was nothing personal against the kid nor did he have doubt about the Fourth Hokage's sealing abilities. It was just that a lot of derisiveness between the clan and the village happened because of Nine Tails. The boy merely reminded people of that fact and made it harder to move past it.

"Here," Shikamaru tossed a scroll to the Jinchuuriki, "call it a bonus for being distracted during your tutoring session. Read it front to back and you'll see improvement. Do you understand?"

The blonde frowned, nodding.

"Good, now you should go home and rest...You did well today. I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto."

A brief smile and what seemed like a twinge of happiness sprouted in the blonde at those words. Shisui didn't really get why Shikamaru was tutoring the boy. It seemed contradictory to his apparent hatred of ninja and the village.

"Okay, see ya!" Naruto shouted as he ran back to the village.

Now it was just the three of them. The mood quickly shifted back. It didn't even take the Nara a second before looking ready to tear their throats out. A really bad sign. He had hoped Itachi would also pick up on this too. Sadly, whatever relationship the two seemed to have formed over the past month or so had clearly warped his cousin's perception.

"Shikamaru, I didn't think that was a shadow clone," Itachi said.

Shikamaru shrugged. Acting more indifferent now with his posture."Like the academy I gave you a week before I decided that wasting half my chakra on you wasn't worth my time and energy."

Itachi flinched. "I-I don't understand."

"Perhaps it's a good thing Shisui is here," the Nara claimed. "I was just telling him how rotten the village was." Before either of them could say anything Shikamaru reached into his vest pockets and pulled out several dozen yellow sealing tags. "So let's start with these then. I'm sure the Hokage will want them back."

As the tags were tossed to the ground his younger cousin froze.

"I-It's not what you think, the Hokage just wants to protect you!"

The Nara heir bolted to his feet, grabbing Itachi by his collar and pushing him to the ground. An angry snarl escaped the boy's mouth as he bore his teeth. "It's you who doesn't get it! I couldn't give a crap if the Hokage wussed out on our agreement and sent one of his Anbu to plant these viewing tags in my room! It was the fact he and the Uchiha clan made you the scapegoat that pissed me off!"

"Scapegoat? Wait! What are you talking about?" He interjected. Seeing Itachi like this had quickly turned this whole situation on its head. Information that seemed to contradict a lot of what he initially thought was happening too quickly to pick up context on. All he knew was that Lord Fugaku's earlier comment about Itachi's position as a patrol officer was starting to make a lot more sense.

The Hokage must have ordered Itachi to spy on Shikamaru.

"It was a test you dumbass! You didn't think that the Hokage wouldn't realize I would find out what he was doing? That he was using you to do it? This was all a test! To see if I would confront him on it! If I did it would have been you and you alone that would have had to answer for placing these tags into another clan's compound! The Hokage used our friendship as a way to see if I would betray you for my own self interest!"

Shishui felt a knot in his stomach watching as his cousin, his little brother, looking as though he was now realizing the truth behind his mission. Itachi was mortified. Rightfully so if what the Nara heir was claiming was true. He was aware that it was Shikamaru that revealed many of the issues his cousin hid from him. Even the...suicide attempt. It was a bitter pill to swallow. Now, even after resigning as a shinobi, his cousin was being used by the village to manipulate Shikamaru.

So many things were wrong with that. Even on a professional level.

If Itachi became the target of blame between conflict between the village and a valued and respected clan like the Nara then...

He was beginning to see an inkling behind the boy's rage towards the village.

"I - I didn't - I wanted to - My duty is to! No! You don't!"

Itachi was firly staring into the ground. Personifying nothing but shame as he muttered incoherent words. Any sort of sense his cousin was making quickly slipped further and further away. Like he wanted to justify his actions but knew it would be out of futility.

Not that he could come up with some to help mediate this matter.

"That's right! After putting everything I had on the line to keep you from being put in a position like this, you would still take the blame, wouldn't you! I gave you the chance to forge your own path! To help the village in a meaningful way and you folded the first time they put the slightest bit of pressure on you!" Shikamaru cursed. Cursed so loudly that birds in the distance flew off. "You know what the worst thing is? I almost folded! I nearly let the Hokage get away with this! I would have bowed my head to free you from this mission you clearly hated!"

Shisui watched as his cousin completely broke down. Collapsing to the ground as his legs gave out. Whimpering and tears dripping from the tip of his nose. His nails tearing into the ground as his forehead pressed hard against a jagged stone that lay under it, causing blood to follow the tears.

All because of the Shikamaru harsh words. Ones that cut more deeply than a blade.

"But that's when I realized that it wouldn't matter if I did! The old man or one of the advisors would have just done it again! Over and over until I had given up everything I was truly working towards! All because you were a hopeless case! You hear that! You're hopeless! Beyond saving! You may as well ask the Hokage for your headband back! I don't give a shit about our bet anymore and it doesn't seem like the Hokage cares about upholding them either! Someone like you that has no ambition then to die for a place that would throw you away in a heartbeat isn't worth my fucking time!"

With a slight gesture from Nara's head nudging towards Itachi, he found the nerve to help his cousin up. Tears and blood were mixed together. Itachi looked like a mess. Li,ke his whole world was falling apart. He had no idea Shikamaru's opinion mattered so much much to his cousin. Nor did he fathom just how much Shikamaru had done for his cousin in return.

Yes, that's what this was. Itachi had found someone who truly understood him. Who knew the true depths of the pain felt from the village. For himself he had felt that Itachi had known him better than anyone else. Their deep passion to keep the village peaceful. He knew how important such closeness was in this world of strife. That's why he had been jealous of a relation the two had. A relationship that he didn't fully fathom. One that was now being torn apart before his very eyes.

That was the moment Shusui truly contemplated how he would react if the Hokage or some else had used Itachi to blackmail him. To use Itachi's desire to maintain peace as a tool to keep him in line.

He felt disgusted by it.

"Here, give this to the Hokage as well," the Nara heir tossed a letter at their feet. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret and I truly do hope you tell that old bastard this as well. I want him to fathom just how foolish a mistake he just made."

Picking up the letter and tags, Shisui dipped his head, acknowledging the request.

"From the very moment I was born I could see beyond what was happening around me. I learned things through this sight and saw the true nature of the people around me as a result. This power has no name, no rhyme or reason for its existence. But know that it does exist. Always watching and listening." Shikamaru pointed to the letter in his hands. "Four years ago I saw the Hokage commit a sin that would threaten his entire legacy as Hokage. One that he has regretted ever since. But such regret doesn't expunge the responsibility or the consequences of his mistake. So I swear if he crosses me like this again - tries to blackmail me again - then his time as Hokage will end by the hands of those he has sworn to protect."

Shisui blanched. He had no reason to suspect the boy was lying. By all his skills in seeing through deception what the Nara heir just claimed was basically saying that the sky was blue. Such a power would be considered a shinobi's worst nightmare. If the Nara heir possessed such a gift... Something akin to divination or some special sensory ability than it would explain just how the boy knew so much. To watch them all without realizing it…

This was a game changer. How could you fight someone who was aware of your abilities and skills? Someone who could watch you in your most private and insecure moments? As far as he could tell, you couldn't. No one, not even the Hokage could stop someone like that.

It just made the letter in his hand feel that much heavier.

"Is his sin so great that the Hokage could be deposed?"

The Nara heir gritted his teeth. "For a man that claims we're all family, even he plays favourites. Letting his Will of Fire hurt others when he can't muster his decisiveness to make the right choices even if they're hard."

Feeling conflicted, Shisui wasn't sure how to proceed. Only moments ago he saw this boy as a threat to the village. Someone dangerous that needed to be dealt with like the few and between that had such violent notions. But now it appeared his intentions were more righteous that he thought. The Nara prodigy was all that he was said to be and more.

"But to do such a thing… You're risking retalitionsion from not only the Hokage but everyone that supports him."

The Nara heir reached out and grabbed his jaw, squeezing hit with such strengths his eyes stung with pain. "Ya well I don't give a shit! I've seen things! There are threats on the horizon that make whatever the Leaf village can do a joke in comparison!"

"Threats? You mean like from another village?"

" _Other villages_?" Shikamaru laughed, hard. It was filled with so much desperation and sadness that it could only be described as terrifying. "Y _ou really are fucking naive! Did it never occur to you - any of you - that there were people out there that surpassed all five of the great nations in strength and power? Because there are! Monsters and demons with the intent to come after everything while the villages have their petty arguments. Not even if they all banded together could they stop what's going to happen. That's why I didn't want to become a shinobi! So I could find allies to face them! A lot harder to do when a piece of metal on your forehead instantly makes you a threat! That's the problem! What you and everyone else in the village can't see! These monsters don't care which village or from or what nonsense you believe in! They're out to control the world! So one village, one nation, even our own, isn't worth the lives of everyone else on the planet!_ "

Shisui had no words. It wasn't that the Nara heir hated the Leaf village, he just didn't value it over anyone else's. To think such a way. For some hidden danger that was lurking out there, revealed through the boy's mysterious power.

It was too much to take.

"That's why you're training to become the strongest," Itachi muttered quietly. His cousin still looked despondent but seemed aware enough to hear every word. "Why you said those words before."

" _You're damn right! I would love nothing more than to lounge around all day, taking it easy and retiring as soon as possible! I'd love it even more to waste my talents doing that! But I can't! You didn't think I only shut down the Uchiha's coup attempt because it was out of concern for the Leaf village, did you? No! What's about to happen will require everyone coming together! Even if I reach the level of strength I want to get to, rally the other villages, and come up with the greatest strategies, it still might not be enough!_ "

It all sounded too far-fetched to believe but such desperation in the Nara prodigy's voice, that undertone of hopelessness and raw emotion said more about the seriousness of these claims than any special power could. He had no idea what he had been walking into when he encountered the Leaf village's new treasure.

Never even fathoming their first meeting to end like this.

Itachi bit his lip. Fighting through the tears as he got on his hands and knees and bowed to the furious Nara. "I swear I won't fail again I-"

"-I don't give a shit!" Shikamaru snapped. "You two are just like the Hokage. Only concerned with this village and this nation. Both of you have been tainted by such thoughts and don't prioritise those who weren't lucky enough to be born within those borders. So I don't care what you two do. I want you both gone and never to disturb me with your presence ever again!"

With that the Shikamaru flickered away. Black shadows enveloping the boy before he vanished. It left him and his younger cousin as emotional wrecks. Feeling the wrath and fury of someone who cared about the safety of everyone in the entire world. A humbling notion compared to their duties and values as Leaf shinobi. So passionate about fulfilling both that their lives seemed inconsequential in comparison.

He could never claim to care about another nation or place over his home. It wasn't how he was raised or thought about to the point where he would ever truly change that position. He did glimpse the big picture and the senselessness of war and conflict. But he would never do anything like challenging the Hokage to make change happen. Never declare his intention to seek help from enemies that would try to destroy them, consequences be damned.

That's why they were called narrow minded.

"Itachi, what are we going to do? I'm not certain anymore how to proceed. The Hokage… still needed to be informed." He spoke, cringing slightly at how hollow saying such a thing sounded now. He needed to confirm some things first. Even if they could be contrived as confrontational. If there was something greater happening beyond the Land of Fires borders than even this mystery person would was in possession of the Mangekyou sharingan paled in comparison.

His cousin didn't respond. Never moving from his prostate position on the grass. Shisui thought Itachi was still in shock after all that. Only after shaking his little brother did he realize that Itachi was unconscious. Fainted from stress and mental fatigue by the common signs.

"I'm...sorry…" Itachi muttered as he was lifted into his arms. Those words were clearly meant for Shikamaru.

He held his cousin tightly. "No Itachi, I'm the one who is sorry. I promise I'll help fix this." Swearing to himself to do better from now on.

* * *

BANG BANG BANG!

"Open up, Fox!" I shouted, wrapping my knuckles against the kids door for the third time. Feeling like I screwed the pooch back there with the two Uchiha dipshits, I needed a place other than the Nara compound to lay low. Making up some mystery power to explain away my knowledge was my classic fake it till I make strategy. Nothing out of the ordinary and would make those assholes think twice about challenging.

I would need to come up with some sort of technique that could continue to sell that lie but...problems for the future, I figured. No, it was blabbing about - rather implying - that there were dangers out there that could challenge the great nations. I knew the Hokage was just stupid enough to try and probe into the issue on his own. Leaving no doubt in my mind the dumbass may unintentionally stumble upon something or someone that could wipe them all out before he was ready.

Didn't think I would need to cross my fingers for someone else not to act rash.

It was my own fault though. Got too worked up seeing the Little Samurai lose his shit. The pussy breaking into tears the moment I told him I wasn't going to bother with him anymore. The brat looked like he was dumped by the love of his life.

Stupid kid.

So not dealing with anyone's bullshit right now was preferable.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Alright, I'm coming! Geez, it's late y'know!"

Speaking of crying like a little pussy. The titular character opened the door to his apartment looking like he was hungover. Red faced and looking full of regret. Sure the brat cried his eyes out when I dropped the secrets behind his whole life but bounced back after I told him I would show him the ultimate secret to becoming strong or whatever. Something a kid who liked cool jutsu preferred over talking things out. Helping him see that doing the clone jutsu was possible helped with that.

Certainly got the whining to stop.

Guess coming back to an empty apartment after finding out he'd never get to see his parents again hurt. I wanted to talk about it further. Only when Tiny showed up and pissed me off did my plans veer off a cliff. So now I could both hide out and help get Naruto's head on straight before he too did something stupid.

The moment Naruto wedged open the door I pushed my way in.

"Hey! Don't just barge in! That's rude y'know!"

I snorted, thinking how much of a bitch irony was that the little glue terror was scolding me on being rude.

"Ya whatever, I'm hitting you up for the night."

"Hitting up for the what?"

"I'm staying over tonight," I mumbled, taking a better look at the place. Not very sanitary or a very defensible place but...it would do. I slapped some seals on the walls to make sure no one knew where I was. Should cover the walls enough to keep sensory types away. They wouldn't last very long though.

"What? Really!" Naruto blurted out. It wasn't hard to see the boy was happy about that. Probably preferred even my company over solitude. "I mean, sure. I don't really have anything for guests though."

"It's fine. I'll sleep in your tub." That had been my bed for many nights on tour. At least where I woke up alot after a hard night of partying. Didn't have to worry about making a mess afterwards too.

Good times.

"Are you sure? I can probably...I mean if you want we could share my bed." The boy shuffled awkwardly suggesting that. Naruto was six years old without any in his life so he was just trying to be nice. I couldn't imagine that there was a single person who came over for a sleepover. Nor was it the reason why I did.

"Pass. I'll be out of your hair by morning Fox."

"Fox?" Naruto's mood soured. Still dwelling heavily on learning what he had inside him earlier today and the relationship with the man who sealed it inside him. "You said I wasn't the fox earlier."

"Ya I know, it's just a nickname."

"I don't like it!" Naruto shook his head. "I'm not the Nine Tails! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

A tantrum. Typical. Drilling it into this kids head that proving himself to be some sort of self sacrificing hero would be difficult. Knocking down the boy's heroes as fallible would be a good start. What would really make a dent would be to help the kid find his own image. Something away from the fools he's trying to be like.

"Hn, no shit. If I'm going to teach you then I'll call you whatever I want. You seem to care a little too much what the petty assholes of this village think of you. If they think referring to you as the beast your father sealed inside hurts you different than owning it would take back that power from them."

"Owning it? I don't get it?"

"It's like a title which people can refer to you as. Your father was called the Yellow Flash by his enemies, while the Third Hokage is called the Professor. They become something more than just their names. Something that represents them. A Fox is known to be cunning, nimble, fierce, and creative. Something that defines you. So exemplifying those traits - that name - takes it back from representing everything the Nine Tails stands for. It's also to get out of your fathers shadow. I think someone like you would jump at the chance at showing the Fourth Hokage up."

"I guess that makes sense, I think. You mentioned some of this confusing stuff earlier. There was something that could prove that I was stronger than him when you told me that he was my...father."

"Mhm. Rather simple method actually. The man died so he could keep the creature at bay. Sealed inside you. As far as I'm concerned the man lost that fight if the Nine tails is still around."

"Wait you mean...becoming stronger than the Nine Tails? Is that even possible!"

I smiled, seeing the boy's excitement rise at that prospect. Clinging to the fantasy of slaying a monster to become a hero. Did I really think the kid could defeat the Nine Tails like he could some random asshole in the street? Who knows. I know I would reach a point where I could do it. The only way Naruto was able to fully gain control over the Nine Tails power was through the help of the Eight Tails Jinchuriki and the kids mother. But between now and then Naruto wouldn't waste his time with jutsu like the simple clone technique.

Yes, he would be more than a match by the time I turned him into a real ficking warrior.

"As long as you follow what I teach you in my tutoring sessions and you'll be fine, Fox."

Naruto frowned again. I had thought it was because of the name again. But that quickly showed itself to be wrong. "Oh, um. I don't have much money," rooting around in his pocket, the blonde pulled out his wallet to reveal only a few coins. The blonde's eyes turned a little sad. "I don't think I can pay you."

I groaned.

"Of course the Hokage not giving you access to your parents money would be too unreasonable. Listen, don't worry about that. As far as I can see everyone who lives inside these walls owe you a debt. Including me."

"What do you mean they owe me?"

"Again, there petty little assholes, Fox. That seal is strengthened by your chakra. Which is made up of your own willpower. It would be all too easy for you to let the beast run wild if you want. They don't seem to get it that you're providing them a service. A service where they and their loved ones don't get eaten."

Naruto placed his hand over his stomach. "Geez, I had no idea. It's just painful seeing them glare at me. I'm just glad I know why now. I guess that didn't occur to me yet."

I shrugged, making my way to the bathroom. "Ya well, I'm not like the Third Hokage. I already told you the reason why he kept it hidden from. You don't need to be contained or kept in the dark. Having a normal childhood was never an option for you so it's best to show him that you're tougher than he thinks you are."

"Ya...Ya your right! I'm going to become stronger than them all"

I smiled. Happy that someone around here wouldn't get sucked into this village's will of nonsense. "Great, I'm going to sleep first then, Fox."

"Hm, goodnight Shikamaru."

"King."

"Huh?"

I turned back, grinning wildly as the boy didn't get what I meant. "Since I'm calling you Fox it's only fair you know my name. So call me King."

The kid blinked a few times before it finally clicked. "Okay, Goodnight then, King."

Yes, I was going to take back my name. One person at a time if need be.


	11. Chapter Eleven - Mentorship Arc: Movements for the Future

**Chapter Eleven - Mentorship Arc: Movements for the Future**

The second step of my training has been my biggest focus lately.

A great distraction from… everything.

I really wanted to complete it as soon as possible as it would greatly enhance the first step. While I have a seal on me that I can tap into for extra chakra, it is currently limited to the amount I squirrel away for later. Since the much greater aspects of fuinjutsu still escaped me I could tell the storage seal was far from perfect. A problem that I was really pissed about. If I put in roughly half my chakra in, I'm lucky if I can get three quarters of that energy back.

Where the wasted energy goes is still a mystery.

My knowledge of science was...well it basically didn't exist beyond anything involving frequencies and a bit of abstract algebra. So things like the nature of energy and matter were basically a foreign language. Reading through the academy textbooks and going over math problems I hadn't done in over fifteen years was more difficult than stealing the Hokage's hat. I wasn't the stupid kid I was back then so I knew how to study more effectively this time. While none of it really improved my grasp of chakra it helped point me towards a hidden layer with fuinjutsu.

There was more math to it than I realized.

So I would need to work on tweaking the seal on my abdomen to improve its efficiency while I researched ways to complete the second step…

Which was siphoning chakra.

Yes, why waste putting my own chakra into the seal when it was possible to take chakra from others. There had been many techniques that stole chakra away from others. It was the damn premise of the whole show. A bunch of short sighted assholes trying to steal the chakra of the Tailed beasts. In many ways this step would be simpler than the first.

"Am I doing this right?"

There was only one condition though. Something that may make this much harder. For all the examples of chakra siphoning it was either a complex process or required physical contact. I needed to be able to use my shadows to do it. Using them as the medium for the siphoning. Only then would my overall power increase. With how versatile and far reaching they could be it would take them to a level where my enemies would never out last me in terms of chakra.

"Hello? I asked if I'm doing this right?

In turn, I could have more chakra than a jinchuuriki at my disposal, without the backlash actually holding a tailed beast could have on me. A perfect work around to my limited chakra capacity. For a while now the amount I've had has begun to plateau. Limited to my physical body. Because of that I couldn't use many of the normal jutsu's other ninja's used in great succession. Even now I could barely make a full sized rasengan let alone a more powerful Rasenshinku without tapping into the pitiful amount of reserves stored in my seal. While it wasn't part of my three steps I had some ideas with two of the elemental natures for improving my shadows even further.

Something that would make the Shadow Armor the most powerful nintaijutsu on the planet.

"Shikamaru!"

I looked up from my scroll to see my newest customer struggling. When I first made that poster and announced myself as tutor for hire, I expected actual academy students to be the only ones to sign up. It was sort of implied I would help them with the basic jutsu and academy courses. Simple, basic stuff that could be expanded upon with some functional knowledge. Something worth the 1500 ryo an hour I was getting.

Ever the keen businessman I had to up the price with an adult rate.

Double the price, essentially.

I hadn't gotten more than a handful of students who were already fully fledged chunin or jonin. All of them came to me for assistance on a similar problem; The Shadow Armor. So the one struggling in front of me right now was a cousin in the nara clan. An eighteen year old chunin named Kasuga. He definitely wasn't as skilled as my other relatives. Even with the basic clan techniques I picked up right away.

He had been my most profitable customer so far.

"I heard you. Like I told you half a dozen times already, you're not supposed to move your shadows but the chakra itself. Without it you're just wrapping around your own shadows like you would with the Shadow Strangle Jutsu."

For the last two weeks I had been slow playing the guy due to how badly he wanted to learn this quickly. Rumor had it that he just became a chunin six months ago. Something he wasn't too proud due to how quickly their clan members got promoted at much younger ages. Since the other four - Jonin - Nara members I taught already understood the concept after the first lesson, I felt it only right to give Kasuga here extra attention.

Taking full advantage of his chunin pay as well.

Which was exactly the point of putting squeeze on him for more cash. Since I showed off Shadow armor two months ago it had been the talk of the village. If my cousin here could actually use Shadow armor then becoming a jounin would be a real possibility even after being promoted so recently. The number of people in the Nara clan that had the technique battle ready was...well, me. Some were getting close but it was something that took me well over a year to get down.

If someone did master it then their stock in the village would rise significantly.

"I still don't get any of this!" Kasuga grunted as his own shadows tripped him.

Seeing as the time was almost up and I was about to dispel, it felt prudent to finish productively. Walking up to my taller cousin I held out my arm. If need be I would make this as simple as possible.

"The premise is split in two. Normal chakra and Yin Chakra. You're not moving your shadows, they are wrapping and containing your chakra to maintain it's form and shape. Chakra control, chakra flow, shape manipulation, and nature transformation make up all the characteristics of the jutsu. No different from the Raikage's Lightning armor. Watch closely."

My hand glowed faintly with a thin layer of dark blue chakra. Like a layer of cloth wrapped around it. There was that strange feeling of warmth that allowed me to know how much chakra I was applying and where it was flowing to. Then my shadows crept up my limb to cover it. A second layer. This was what made the Shadow armor so different. So much more tangible.

"With only manipulation my regular chakra the shadows movements are a byproduct of the change in flow and shape, rather than a conscious struggle to manipulate the shadows themselves. With the layer of shadows containing my chakra, I don't need to build it up, change it's nature, or waste any excess energy pulling shadows from my surroundings." Holding out a single finger I pointed to a tree a few feet away. Pushing out my chakra into that single point the shadows covering it pushed forward like an arrow, piercing through the thick bark. "Even a little can do alot to your opponent."

"Amazing," Kasuga breathed. "That's all stuff you're supposed to know if you want to make it to Jonin."

"Ya whatever. It seems like the hours up. I'll leave you to it."

"Wait. Your father wanted me to tell you to come - "

POOF

* * *

Kakashi was moving swiftly, making his return to the Leaf Village after meeting up with the members of the North-West Border team. With rising tensions with the Hidden Stone over the Mangekyou incident, there have been more and more close calls with shinobi who are moving with the Land of Mushrooms. Only with the Hidden Grass maintaining a strong neutrality and presence to keep full on battles from escalating within their borders.

The signs were there though.

A pretense for another war.

For now he would report back to the Hokage to relay this information personally. A messenger bird would be faster but given the importance of the situation it was deemed safer to do it by the old fashion way. A nice way to stretch his legs. Usually he spent more time doing missions outside the village. Only with the reveal of the Nara heir's gifts was he temporarily reassigned as a watcher.

Truthfully, he had hoped the Hokage would forgo the boy's wishes. From the intel he just gathered it appeared that the Hidden Stone was probing for more information on Shikamaru Nara. Unnatural skills like those drew more attention then they were worth sometimes. But in the Hidden Stone's case it was most likely as a reactionary response to Shikamaru being the one that led them to exhume Obito's body.

'Obito… where are you?' His thoughts still dwelled to where the real body of his dead friend actually was. Kakashi regretted leaving him there even after the war ended. Because of that mistake he lost Minato-sensei as well. Sometimes he thought he was just cursed. His former actions led to an almost tragic domino effect with his former team. Everyone he ever loved and cared about just seemed to die, leaving him behind.

"Hm? Tangerines?"

Stopping at the next branch, Kakashi paused. Pinching his nose and readjusting the flow of his chakra he sniffed the air. An all too familiar scent was nearby. One that shouldn't be out this far from the village. While getting back to the Hidden Leaf was crucial, a shadow clone could deliver the message while he sorted this new development out. He was certain the Hokage would understand given the person involved.

Forming the clone he handed the missive to it before they separated. He made his way towards a town off in the distance. If he recalled correctly it was the gambling town Tanzaku. The large castle in the centre of it was supposedly famous as a tourist attraction. Many of his comrades had spoken about going on vacation there. Throwing away their earnings at the town's many gambling halls and… other services.

It certainly was lively. Even he had some difficulty holding onto the scent in a storm of perfume, cologne, and metallic coins. Sticking to the rooftops he scanned the streets below. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The scent was thick here. There didn't seem to be any gambling halls or parlors here. Just courtesans and escorts. Kakashi would really be creeped out if he found the boy being coddled by anyone who worked here.

Thankfully the scent trailed off again.

Near the main road leading through the entire town, it was mainly filled with restaurants. One such restaurant had a balcony overlooking the road below. Half a dozen tables were set up with umbrellas blocking out the sun. It was still early morning so only a single table was occupied. With the infamous Nara prodigy casually sitting there reading a scroll and sipping on some tea.

His suspicions had been dead on.

Now he just needed to figure out how to handle this.

"Warden," the boy acknowledged, barely glancing his way. He didn't notice it before but Shikamaru was wearing thick sunglasses that covered his eyes and part of his eyebrows. They looked a little too big for the kid in Kaskashi's opinion.

"Why are you so far away from the village?"

Instead of answering, the Nara heir reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it and taking in a long drag, Kakashi's nose was bombarded with the heavy scent of tobacco. The way the boy held it showed a familiarity with it. A habit ingrained from multiple uses.

"Just out for some fresh air."

He wasn't sure if that was the boy's attempt at a joke but it didn't land. "You know you really shouldn't smoke." To the boy he was a stranger so going into a long lecture on such a habit at a disturbingly young age wouldn't be proper. The kid was smart and probably knew Shikaku and Yoshino would be told though. Cutting this habit in the bud now would be healthier in the long run.

"Hn, you know, you really should have come to my last birthday party. I gave the Hokage a tongue lashing about how he was held to a lower standard then the rest of us." With a flick, ashes from the cigarette landed on him. "But I guess it's okay for the Hokage to ruin his health by smoking and not anyone else because that hat he wears makes it so the rules don't apply to him. I'm sure his lungs are still brand new." Shikamaru shook his head, hiding none of the annoyance he felt towards him. "Save your lectures when they have actual backing, Warden. Otherwise the only smoke you'll be blowing is out your ass."

He had to hand it to the Nara prodigy, even as young as he was, there was a cold maturity to his tone that made him want to back off. Kakashi wasn't so easily intimidated though. Whatever personal problems the kid had with him or those who tried to contain his movements were moot.

"You need to go back now. I've just received word that the Hidden Stone has been making inquiries about you. While you're gifted for your age, your powers are limited in certain environments." While Shikamaru had the upper hand in narrow and dark hallways, out in the open in a place like this effectively cut the boy's fighting power in half. The battlefield was not advantageous to Shikamaru's position.

But the Nara heir already demonstrated that lesson well.

"Ya I don't give a shit. If you think the Hidden Stone or the other villages are a threat then I think I think you're out of your depth."

"Oh? Enlighten me then? What is the great Nara Shikamaru afraid of then?"

Shikamaru smirked just ever so slightly. Staring at him with a strange countenance that was barely hidden behind those thick sunglasses. "What am I afraid of? Not much, I'll admit. You know that bastard who's been infiltrating the village with your friends Sharingan? I ran into him and the group he works with. I know it wasn't the Hidden Stone that stole your former teammates corpse or used his eye to control the Nine tails. In fact it wasn't any of the hidden villages."

Kakashi stood motionless at that claim. Rather it was a declaration that held so much to him that the Nara heir was essentially claiming to know the secret of life itself. Not as a joke this time. Stating that it wasn't who they initially thought - due to the boy's prompting no less - only to have him say it was a false flag. Something that could now spiral into another great war.

Shikamaru reached into his pocket pulling out a bottle of perfume - tangerine scented perfume. The same scent that altered his course to find it's source. The way it was placed on the table made Kakashi realize now that the boy had baited him here. Like this was part of some plan the young had laid out.

"Sit," Shikamaru ordered. "We need to have a chat."

Reluctantly Kakashi did so. He was so shaken up by this it was honestly hard for him to process. Only watching the boy be so flippant and causal about all this seemed to throw kindling onto the fire. An irritation that only brought back those hurt feelings after losing so much. Not even someone as gifted as Shikamaru was worth all the trouble this could cause. Not even remotely.

Even if it meant turning hostile.

" _I know you're not going to tell me, so know this. When I drag you back to the village I'll make sure that no quarter is given to getting every bit of information you have. Not even your father will be able to stop it._ "

"Save your threats, Warden. You're powerful, that's true. Nothing less than me getting myself killed would be able to stop you as I am now. Not when you're actually serious."

Kakashi grit his teeth. His rage barely hidden behind his Anbu mask. "You'd die to prevent the village from knowing who's responsible for the Nine Tails attack! To start a war with the Hidden Stone!"

Flicking ashes again, the Nara heir shrugged. "Of course. As I said, you're all wading in shallow water, Warden. With barely anything to go off of and even an order from the Hokage against it, hostilities are rising with the Hidden Stone due to their belief that they are responsible. It's for the village's safety that I'm hiding it."

"You're hiding this knowledge for the village's sake? Are you insane?"

"Ha! Ya, there's no doubt about that, but I'm also the only one seeing the bigger picture. This is something much more dangerous than a simple rivalry with other nations."

"And that is?"

Shikamaru waved his arms around. "That by pointing the village towards an enemy - even unjustly - has led to problems. The Hidden Stone for all it's bluster can't make a serious move. Each side is roughly equal in strength. I won't lie and say that lives wouldn't be lost if an actual war did break out but even that would still be a better alternative."

Kakshi folded his arms. "An alternative worse than starting the Fourth Great Ninja war?" Scoffing at the claim. The kid had never seen war. How bad it really gets. That one could lose much more than just their life.

"Yes," the boy replied without any hesitation. "Let me ask you this; What would the Leaf village do if they knew who was truly behind the Nine Tails attack?"

It was a loaded question. The answer was already given. Just like the hostilities rose with the Hidden Stone, the village would try to seek out and eliminate the perpetrators. Wherever they were or whomever was associated with them, the Leaf village would get their pound of flesh. It was because they had no hard evidence against the Hidden Stone that they hadn't retaliated. It was Shikaku that suggested it being a rogue shinobi of the Stone which dampened hostilities to guilt by association.

But perhaps that is what Shikamaru was getting at.

"Your saying whomever is truly responsible could crush the Hidden Leaf? That it would be futile to fight them."

"It wouldn't even be a fight," Shikamaru assessed morbidly. "The ones responsible are not tied to any nation, they hold no loyalties other than to themselves, and have enough power to control and defeat tailed beasts. The Fourth Hokage could barely stop one of them and it cost him the life of himself and his wife. _What do you think would happen to the village if the Hokage tries to stick his nose into their business?_ "

He flinched.

Hands tightening, Kakashi couldn't help but admit that point. The very realistic decoy they found of Obito's body pointed to someone with immense skill. Enough to copy someone's DNA and control the Nine Tails… not even Lord Third could stop someone like that without giving up his life. Now Shikamaru was claiming that to be the tip of an iceberg. If such a person - such a group - existed without anyone knowing, then something big was happening.

But there were still glaring holes to these claims.

"If they are so strong and hold hostilities to the Leaf village then why haven't they attacked us yet? What would such a group gain from holding back?"

"While it's true if they felt like it they could destroy us at any point they wanted. It would mean revealing their hand though." The Nara heir pulled out six cigarettes from his pocket. Five white ones and a larger beige one of a different brand. He placed them on the table so that the large one was in the middle and the others were spaced around it. "Think of each of the white ones as a hidden village and the big one as the enemy," Shikamaru took the large one and knocked over one of the white cigarettes. "What do you think would happen if a power came into the picture that could wipe out an entire shinobi village? Even if it wasn't the Leaf. Lets just say for example the Hidden Cloud is wiped off the face of the earth. Gone without a trace and you know the Leaf could be next."

Four cigarettes remained in front of the beige one. While it was impossible to think about, realistically with all the past bloodshed, only one outcome came to mind to ensure the Leaf's survival if such a power emerged. Something that would actually convince the others to go along with such a plan. Kakashi moved the other four cigarettes into a line, side by side each other.

"Correct. While this threat currently has the power to take out each village individually it still lacks the strength to take on a united front… at least for now anyway."

"Then wouldn't they hesitate to attack then? Why not strike while they know they are vulnerable?" He countered.

"If we push them, show we're a threat, then they will act. The Leaf Village would stand alone and perish before we could blink. But then they can just go underground. I already told you, they have no village or land or group they're tied to. Hiding and biding their time is something they have mastered."

Removing his mask Kakashi was trying to rationalize some sort of way to relay this information to the Hokage. When dealing with an unknown hostile it was standard procedure to begin intelligence operations. Mainly for the purposes of piecing together the enemies goals and objectives. But now he was being told that doing so would only jeopardize and risk the total destruction of the Leaf village.

Even another war didn't have such a guarantee. It could incur great losses on both sides but...

Looking at the Nara heir now he was beginning to see even more of what he witnessed during the hat challenge a month ago. Something that went beyond a trivial war game for independence. This level of tactics was at a level only someone of Shikaku's stature would claim to possess. Even then this level of severity might not be up to the man's capabilities.

"So why tell me all this? Knowing I could just as easily turn on you."

"There were many reasons. Some you'll clearly see as me using you. But mainly it was because you and I are more alike than you realize." Shikamaru took the beige cigarette and lit it with his lighter. "You see I don't give a crap about the rules of society and ninja's," he waved the cancer stick to reinforce that statement. "Whether I'm called scum or trash or worthless doesn't matter to me. However, I would never screw a friend! No matter how bad things got!"

"That's… How do you…"

"I know alot about you, Kakashi Hatake. You'll find there's little I don't know and even less I can't figure out. So let me tell you what I do know; Whether you agree with me or not, something big is going to happen. The Fourth Great war is on the horizon and it's not with the usual suspects. This is a foe that's after everything and I'll be damned if I'm going to let them fuck us over! So I need people who can help me win. The Hokage screwed me by using someone close to me to get around our deal. For all the good he's done he's shown me he can be worse than scum. So that's why I need you."

A knot formed in his stomach. Hostility rose again as his mind went to the worst conclusion of the boy's choice of words. Even going to the point of reaching for a kunai. Such a request was inexcusable and one he wouldn't allow again. "You… You're asking me to kill the Hokage? All because he wronged you?"

Shikamaru scoffed. "What? No? Don't be an idiot. I'm not Danzo and you have more sense to realize that the Third isn't some heartless tyrant. A two faced bastard, sure. He's merely someone who's time as Hokage has reached a breaking point." The Nara heir let out a disgruntled sigh. "Especially when he was trying to force me to take his job."

Relaxing slightly while feeling a little uncomfortable that someone knew about the Third nearly being assassinated by Danzo. Such knowledge… if it ever got out could potentially cause a war within the village. Something Danzo would kill to keep hidden even in light of the Hokage's leniency of the event. It was information that the Hokage locked down to only those involved.

No one would risk muttering such a thing because of the consequences that could happen.

So this only reinforced the credibility of the boy's already vast knowledge of classified intel.

"No, I'm here to make a deal with you, Warden. While you're more like me than the Third, you still want to know the truth about that night, don't you? Even if you blabbed this information and risked destroying the village?"

"I… yes. Yes I do." As hard as it was to admit, Kakashi would take that risk. For his own closure and for letting this issue finally rest. All these other problems were just something required of him as a Leaf shinobi. "So long as it doesn't require me to betray the village I'll accept your conditions. But I guess you already knew I would."

"True. Team 7 was your family after your father killed himself. I won't lie and say I wasn't using it against you."

Kakashi gave a hesitant nod. While it seemed cruel it was a matter he would have pushed on regardless of the boy's intentions. Even if he had to keep such information a secret from everyone else. Even if… it risked a war with the Hidden Stone.

"What do I have to pay for this information then?"

"It's simple; You just need to give me authority to move and act as I please." Shikamaru said with a very coy smile. "As you now know we have a much bigger problem to handle. Me being a Leaf shinobi could make solving that problem much harder."

Eyebrows knitting together, he didn't understand the boy's request. He didn't have the authority to do that. To be able to give Shikamaru such power he would need to…

Folding his hands together, Kakashi was finally putting the pieces into place. "To remove the Third Hokage, you mean you want me to take his place. To become the Fifth Hokage. I don't think I can-"

"-Yes, you can and you will," Shikamaru interjected harshly. "While you've never had any dreams of the future, reality is here to kick you in the teeth! It may have been your sensei's title and your friend's goal, so the burden now falls onto you. I do have another candidate in mind but he's too young and inexperienced. Someone I'm sure will take the position eventually but we need to make strong moves while we have time! Your passiveness in following orders will only lead to everyone getting themselves killed. You have the pedigree and brains to take the job and do it well… even with your own internal demons."

Becoming Hokage. Never in a million years did such an outcome present itself in Kakashi's mind. Sure, there were some who poked the idea into him but never did he actually consider them. Certainly it was something his father and his sensei would have supported. It just wasn't something that called out to him. A position he just didn't feel worthy of.

So it was hard to admit to himself now that he was actually considering this.

Many claimed to want to become Hokage - to be the leader of ten thousand shinobi and the embodiment of the Will of Fire. Yet, most just didn't have the backing or skill for them to take them seriously. The few that did have a serious claim either died or moved on from that dream. If he claimed it, then there wouldn't be any doubt those around him wouldn't take it seriously. His reputation wasn't staked on baseless claims or arrogance. Many would even see his claim as a blessing of stable leadership to take the place that his sensei left.

But he still held so much doubt about himself.

"I… do believe you and your claims… but if I do this… It's not something that can be done right away. What you're asking isn't so simple. Some might consider me too young to take the position as well." It certainly was a possibility. He was twenty years old now. By legal standards, just old enough to drink alcohol. Minato-sensei had just turned twenty two when he took the hat so it wasn't a complete deal breaker.

"I'm aware of that. Even with your age you're too weak to take the position," Shikamaru admitted harshly. "Hell, I could take you down if the conditions were right."

Any dispute of claim he was about to make was halted as the boy formed a tiny black rasengan in his palm. Barely the size of a marble but still recognizable given it's recent infamoy. The fabled Rasenshinku that destroyed the Uchiha clan's strongest jutsu. Seeing it up close, even a weakened one, was staggering. Just by the amount of chakra and years to create it should have been an impossibility for one so young.

But this boy wasn't ordinary.

This was someone who would quickly surpass his sensei in skill.

"I think you see my point," Shikamaru said, pulling the shadows off the sphere before letting the regular chakra fizzle out.

He nodded wordlessly. Kakashi had hoped to eventually finish the rasengan by adding his lightning style to it. Sadly he lacked the fine control and chakra required to pull it off. It just wasn't feasible for him to push it beyond its current capabilities. He had no doubt his sensei would have eventually done it but… he died too soon before he realized that goal.

Shikamaru took off his sunglasses, his black eyes staring firmly into his own. The fierceness he had seen before was brought down on him to a whole other level. "That's why we're going to pick up where Minato left off. It's why I'm going to help you complete your training."

"C-Complete my training, you mean… "

"Yes, that whole shtick about passing the previous generation. Maybe even make you stronger than your sensei. I know I help you push your rasengan further than his. There is a way it can be done. Beyond that you'll need to resign from the Anbu and return to the regular forces. I'll try and line up high profile missions for you to get your name out. There will be no more nameless missions for you. In the next few years the Copy Ninja's fame will rival the Yellow Flash's."

Eye's widening, he actually stood up. Those were some big claims. Inside Kakashi couldn't help but feel apprehensive about it all. Not that it couldn't be done. Rather, that it could. Already this boy had shown himself to be someone that eclipsed Minato's legacy. Holding the knowledge and wisdom that even he thought was lost with his sensei's passing.

He took a breath, trying to calm himself. Despite all these major revelations there were some concerns he held. This hidden organization only being one of them.

"If I do become Hokage and give you free reign, what do you intend to use it for? How do you intend to face those who were responsible for my sensei's death?"

Shikamaru took the cigarette that was knocked over and placed it with the other four. All five stood in line now as the beige one that was nearly burned down to the filter was placed before them. Kakashi understood the symbolism. All five villages stood together as this hidden enemy burnt out.

"That's… You really think you can pull that off?"

Shrugging the Nara heir gave no confidence in his success. "Nope. Not even a little bit. Certainly not if I become a Leaf shinobi."

Kakashi nodded once more, sitting back down. When he heard the Nara prodigy had no inclination to become a shinobi despite the immense skill he possessed he never thought it was because of something this grand. Someone so young taking on an endeavour like this… it was humbling. "It would make it almost impossible for them to trust you." If a shinobi from another village came to the Leaf's gates claiming he wanted them all to band together against a common foe, he wouldn't believe a word of it. So why would the other villages with a Leaf Shinobi?

Shinobi were skeptical by nature.

"Exactly, but I don't need all of them. If I can get the Leaf village and three others to get on board then it shouldn't be a problem. Time is of the essence though and they're growing in power. Luckily this organization has left openings for me to take advantage of. The Leaf village isn't the only one they have messed with. They have just been more subtle in their attempts to destabilize the other villages."

"They have? I couldn't imagine all them would have been harmed without someone seeing a culprit behind it."

"Really? Like how the Uchiha were said to be responsible up until two months ago?" Shikamaru shook his head. "Lesson one; See through deception. I shouldn't have to explain that principle to you. There are signs if you know where to look."

There was a bead of sweat that ran down the back of his neck. Something that didn't sit right with all that was happening. While he still didn't have any clue who was responsible for all this he was starting to see this depth that he hadn't noticed before. Just why Shikamaru was guarding the name so tightly.

"Let's start with the fact they can control Tailed beasts. Meaning they can control Jinchuuriki too. Like the Fourth Mizukage for example."

"The civil war in the Hidden Mist," Kakashi mumbled. There was conflict within the village now and different factions were emerging. Many of the new entries in the BINGO book consist of ninja from the Mist village. Even some of the Seven Ninja Swordsman.

To control a Kage though…

It was inconceivable to think about if the Nine Tails incident wasn't considered.

"Yes, quite strange that a Kage would kill off ninja that possessed powerful jutsu. May as well be cutting off his own arms. He went through the entire Third Ninja War just fine until he had the Three Tails implanted in him. When your friend Rin sacrificed herself, the beast became an easy target after reforming. They knew exactly who it was sealed into and have been using Yagura to weaken his own village."

"So you even know about Rin. D-Do you think they could have…"

"Been the ones who prompted the Mist to use her as a time bomb and unleash the beast within the Leaf… I'm doubtful about that but… I wouldn't put it past them. For whatever it's worth though, I'm sad I didn't get to meet her. Seems she had more strength than a lot of the ninja's I've seen to go out on her own terms. If she were alive today it may have been her I was making this offer to."

Kakashi slumped in his seat. A little bit happy to hear such praise for his friend. Her death weighed the most heivly on him. Her jumping into his Chidori was a recurring nightmare. It was nice in a way that her actions weren't out of hopelessness but courage and determination. Sometimes he forgot that due to his failure to keep her safe like he promised Obito.

A friend whose body was being used by these bastards.

His fingers digging into the edges of his left eye. The Sharingan ached. The painful memories making it throb like never before. How easy would it be to disregard all this as utter nonsense. But grim news in the shinobi world was as blue as the sky. "And the other villages, what about them?"

"Let's see… The Land of Wind's daimyo has been manipulated into giving the Leaf more money for missions than the Hidden Sand's whole defense budget. Weakening his own nation while giving flimsy excuses about fostering peace between our nations. Eventually the Sand will become desperate enough to use our treaty as toilet paper.

The Hidden Stone has been used as a large source of their cash. While everyone has attempted to demilitarize, they have been taking advantage of this to sell their services as mercenaries. Using the Hidden Stone as unwitting accomplices in their plans to eventually wipe all the Hidden villages out. As for the

Hidden Cloud… there hasn't been anything recent. The only troubling news was about two decades ago one of their members killed the former Eight Tails jinchuuriki letting it loose in their village. Most just assumed it was a problem with the seal not being strong enough if my intel is correct. A good cover. It certainly wasn't as strong as the Eight Trigrams seal that Fourth Hokage used on his son but there were signs of foul play and of their involvement."

All this intel was... it was more than he thought possible. Even ones pertaining to their own village. Getting it would have required effort and skill beyond anything he possessed. After getting past the Leaf's defences though he shouldn't have been surprised by how easily he could sneak in and out of places. An unstoppable infiltrator.

"So you've been leaving the village to collect information. That's what you're doing now, isn't it? Even before we were ordered to start watching you?"

"Among other things. But yes. They're crafty bastards and they don't care which symbol is on your headband. That's why I need free reign to act. I've been careful in gathering information and how to use it against them. Even letting them think the Leaf believes the Hidden Stone to be the culprit of the Nine Tails attack is a part of it. Letting them drop their guard for us to move. If this all pans out it might be enough for all four villages to work with us. The question you need to ask yourself is whether you're up to saving the world from a bunch of assholes out to take over."

Nodding, Kakashi bowed his head. To show deference at this point seemed a little strange. Especially to one so young. But if he was going to do this then Kakashi would commit himself to seeing it through. Becoming Hokage, helping to bring all the villages together, and supporting this boy - in spite of the absurdity of it all - he would do it. For the Leaf village and for Team 7.

"What must we do first then… sensei."

* * *

I smiled as I watched Kakashi run off. The man was someone who let personal things bother him too much. A problem I had been dealing with lately. This time I kept my cool and didn't let my emotions grab me by the balls. Even cut down on my cursing and pulled out my more diplomatic side. Sure it felt as uncomfortable as rubbing my dick against a cheese grater but… these were dark times in the Life of King.

There hadn't been any movement from the Hokage. I still wasn't sure what Shisui was going to say to the man so I had to be ready just in case. Shikaku's influence wouldn't keep me out of T&I forever. Something would eventually give and bugging out may become an option until Kakashi was in place. If not… well, luckily the Yamanaka were just as careless with their jutsu as the Aburame were with their special pheromones.

With a bit of a spring in my step I made my way back to the craftsmen's shop. I had scouted the place as one of the best makers of musical instruments in the country. A lot of the traditional courtesans played instruments to entertain their clients so the old man who made, Sanjuro, was highly skilled.

I gave him specification to dreadnought steel string acoustic. He already had most of the components and a nice spruce wood to use as the base. Dreadnoughts had a stronger base to them and a smaller frame. Something I would need since I wasn't full grown yet. I would need to rely on my shadows to give me that extra reach. The fact I could use chakra opened up a whole new level of performing. I could physically move fast and play songs that required the help of autotune and other digital manipulations. With chakra I could amplify the sound and wouldn't even need an amp making a full on electric guitar a pointless waste of time and money.

It was going to be freaking sweet!

DING

"Oh it you lad! Come in, come in! I've just put on the finishing touches." Sanjuro waved me in as he was still hunched over his work bench. Like the entire shop the man elderly man wearing a simple green robe and knotted sandals smelled of saw dust. His hands were like leather with cuts that healed decades before I was born. My hunch about him was right. He was good at what he did.

The proof was handed to me.

For a moment it was like I never left my world. A laminate beauty with a spruce stained dark red coating. While it was still a little big for me the waist curved nicely like any fine woman. All leading up to the neck and headstock. It was mouth watering in a way. All the markings, frets, and tuning keys were masterfully done. The custom strings I had custom made elsewhere were strung from the keys down over the rosette and sound hole to the saddle and bridge. The individual custom parts were made of a strong steel just like the strings.

Gingerly I placed the strap over my shoulder, taking a seat on a three legged stool. Flicking each string and adjusting the tone's just right. Once I finished tuning it I had the need to look back at Sanjuro. The man looked just as eager to see me try it out. We nodded to each other like we needed some sort of confirmation.

I took a deep breath.

DRRROOOOMMMMM!

My body trembled. The faintest of tears touching the edges of my eyes. It had been a long six years. For the first time since then it felt like I was finally returning to my real self.

_We are sons and daughters going through all the motions_

_Troubled by the keepers subtlest abrasions_

_Never seeking what's beyond us!_

_Never knowing how'd we fare!_

_Locked away is all of our sensations_

_Like a prisoner of life's fullest failures!_

_We are never truly flying!_

_Always burdened by what we bare!_

"Amazing! You're truly a special young man, you know that," Sanjuro complimented, clapping his hands together.

I let out another breath. My playing was kind of rough but that was more a physical aspect than any problem with the instrument. With it I could actually start to make real money. Better than that though I knew Sanjuro could come through on other instruments. Concerts. Honest to goodness concerts. That's what I wanted. Shadow clones could play backup and would cut down on any problems with timing.

Soon the legendary rocker King could be revived! That name stretches to all four corners of this earth. Allowing me to move freely to any country under that guise. Not as a ninja but as the most dangerous musician of all time! I laughed to myself. This was going to change quickly.

And the world would deal with the fallout.


End file.
